Maternal Instincts
by Ambassador Cara Jade
Summary: The sequel to Forever Home. Luke, Callie et al go up against the Nightsisters, who want Callie's baby (in true villain fashion). But it seems that a larger war is on the horizon...
1. Pillaging Villages One by One

Maternal Instincts  
  
A Sequel to Forever Home  
by the Callistars  
Edited by Jedi15 and Ambassador Cara Jade  
  


When we left off, Callista was pregnant with Luke's child. Now, of course, that means that there is some evil dark side faction wanting to get their hands on said child. Just another day in the life of the Skywalkers.  
Of course, we aren't making any money off of this. Too bad, really.   
  
  
Daybreak on Dathomir.  
A lone rider, cloaked in back, sat mounted on a reptilian sopfha, awaiting for  
her two messengers to bring back the news. As she waited, her eyes were closed  
in deep meditation, anticipating the inevitable battle.  
She opened her eyes--a deep ocean-blue--and saw her two messengers galloping at full speed toward her, away from the small farming village they had visited.  
Like her, both were women--  
--and both were Nightsisters.  
"Gabriela," one of them said, bowing her head. "We sent your message to the  
villagers."  
"And?" Gabriela waited.  
"They refuse to give up their land," the Nightsister replied, venom in her voice. "They say they would rather fight to the death than surrender to us."  
"Well then," Gabriela said, her eyes penetrating the small village. "If the  
villagers won't give us their lands...then we'll just have to take it from them."  
"Shall I begin the attack?" the second woman asked.  
Gabriela shook her head. "No. Not yet, Shaiya. Wait until dawn, when the  
villagers are sleeping. That'll make killing them so much simpler." She turned  
to her companions. "We need their crops in order to feed our army. If they won't  
cooperate, then they'll have to give their food to us the hard way."  
"But what of the Singing Mountain Clan?" Anya said, a hint of trepidation in  
her voice.  
"They won't interfere," Gabriela said, quite certain. "They'll never even know  
about this."  
The two Nightsisters bowed their heads, and Gabriela galloped back to their  
camp.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
She was back inside the ancient temple. Her topaz-yellow lightsaber cast a  
dull glow on the crumbled walls as she entered the cursed chamber.  
Callista felt cold sweat slowly dripping down her head. She brushed it away,  
her pulse pounding hard against her throat. Her Force senses on alert, she cast  
quick glances around the interior of the temple.  
She was in here. Somewhere...  
Deep in the abyss of her mind, something told her to get out, to leave and  
never come back. A part of her was warning her away from what awaited her within  
the ruins of the temple, but another part beckoned her forth. In her mind, she  
could visualize a pair of smoky-gray eyes framed by a mane of beautiful brown  
hair, a face that looked so much like hers, and yet wasn't in so many ways...  
_ Why did you abandon me...  
I had no choice...  
_ Callista went down the small steps and found herself in the main chamber of  
the temple, the only noise her ragged breathing. The temple was exactly as it  
had looked on the day her daughter had tried to kill them all. She could feel  
perspiration resting on her forehead, and yet the temple was as cold as a  
thousand-year-old tomb. How she wished Luke was here to help her.  
But Luke was gone.  
Everyone on Yavin 4 had disappeared without a trace.  
Callista had to face this trial on her own.  
Callista stood before the old fountain, which had long since been drained of  
water. She looked into the eyes of the statue, who seemed to be staring back at  
her with its cold, empty eyes.  
_ I know you're here...watching me...  
I'll always be watching you, Mother...  
_ A shadow loomed over her from behind, dark and familiar. Callista whirled  
around with the speed of lightning, her lightsaber a curving arc as she prepared  
to strike her opponent down--  
--and gasped as Kara knocked the blow aside with one arm.  
Her daughter glared into her eyes. Those gray irises--so much like Callista's.  
It was like staring at a mirror image of herself.  
"Hello, Mother," Kara hissed, her voice coarse with hatred.  
"Kara?" Callista stepped back, helpless. Without her lightsaber, she couldn't  
fight this demon. Perhaps if she used the Force--  
At that moment, Kara caught her completely off guard, one hand going up to her  
neck. She dug her sharp nails into her mother's throat, drawing a few droplets  
of blood, and tightening her grip.  
Callista gagged and fell to her knees, unable to fight back. She looked up,  
fear evident in her eyes. She tried to talk with Kara, reason with her...  
And when she looked, it was not Kara who was strangling her, but another, younger girl. Her hair was dark, like Kara's, but rather than smoky gray, her eyes were a pale blue, like Luke's. She knew with all her heart--this was the child that was still growing within her.   
The girl sneered down at her, her other hand hooking out into savage claws. Still  
maintaining her grip on Callista, she slashed her claws down upon her throat...  
  
Callista awoke with a choked cry, clutching her throat and sitting up straight. Her  
sudden movement startled Luke out of sleep as well. He sat up beside her and  
gripped her hand. "Callie, what is it? What happened?"  
She shook her head, releasing her throat and placing a hand on her  
six-months-pregnant belly. As she sent soothing thoughts to the child, she  
replied, "Nothing. It was just a dream."  
She looked at Luke, and saw he wasn't reassured. "Was it about Kara again?"  
Callista looked away. "Yes."  
Luke touched her chin until she returned her eyes to his. "It's okay now,  
Callie. She's gone. She'll never hurt anyone. Not you, not the students, not  
me..." he paused and touched her hand on her stomach. "...not her sister."  
Callista nodded. "I know. That's not what I'm worried about. I'm afraid  
that it'll happen again. What if the same thing happens with this baby?"  
Luke squeezed her fingers. "It won't. I promise."  
She sighed. "I hope you're right, Luke. I hope you're right."  
  
"It's time," Gabriela said, leaving her small tent. Two Nightsisters  
accompanied her as she mounted her sopfha. "Get everyone ready. We attack within  
ten minutes."  
Within moments, the camp was alive with activity. Nightsisters emerged from  
their tents, carrying bows and arrows, clubs, and even a few blasters. One by  
one, they mounted, all primed and ready to do battle with their enemies.  
Gabriela reared her sopfha toward the mass of women and addressed them.  
"Nightsisters!" she shouted. "A new victory awaits us! Once we have destroyed  
these villages, we will move on to attack the Sister clans. Within weeks, we  
will have complete control of Dathomir.  
She raised her weapon--a lightsaber--high into the air, igniting it with a  
flick of her switch. "For the dark side!"  
"For the dark side!" the women shouted in unison, holding their weapons high  
above their heads.  
Gabriela pointed the red-orange blade toward the sleeping village. "Attack!"  
With a chorus of war cries, the Nightsisters galloped full force down the  
steep hill, firing their blasters into the air. Gabriela led the way in all her  
glory, her lightsaber casting a cold light into the sky.  
Within seconds, the village was awakened. The female warriors of the village  
rushed to confront the enemy, while the men and children cowered inside their  
straw-covered homes.  
Even thought she admired their bravery, Gabriela knew that the villagers  
didn't stand a chance.  
The army of women roared across the crops, tearing through weeds and mud until  
they reached the wall that protected the village. The sopfhas easily tore  
through the wooden barrier and entered the village.  
The terrified villagers were now in a panic, not knowing what to do. One of  
the Nightsisters let out a bloodcurdling scream as she leaped off her mount and  
tackled into one of the villagers, knocking the young man to the ground. Another  
Nightsister, brandishing her sword, rode up to an eldery woman and slashed her  
weapon across her back as she rode past her.  
Anya flanked Gabriela as she attacked the villagers, slicing her vibroblade  
across the back of another villagers, cutting deep into her flesh. The warrior  
fell forth, the life gone from her eyes.  
One of the villagers attempted to escape, climbing up the shattered wall. A  
Nightsister spotted him in time, and carefully aimed her blaster rifle at the  
terrified man. Just when, he was over the fence, she fired. A red blaster bolt  
sailed through the air, striking the villager squarely in the chest. The man was  
knocked down to the ground, free from the village, but no longer able to enjoy  
it.  
Gabriela got off her sopfha, arming her lightsaber. "Give it up, peasants!"  
she shouted over the battle. "You'll never win. Surrender, and we'll spare your  
pathetic lives!"  
Rather than acquiese, a villager--no more than twenty years old--swung a  
shovel at the Nightsister. Gabriela reacted fast, slicing the weapon in two  
before it could reach its target. Her lightsaber slashed across the warrior's  
chest, throwing her down.  
As she advanced deeper into the village, more warriors began to attack. One  
threw a pick for her head, but Gabriela knocked the blow aside, and her foot hit  
her full in the gut, driving the wind from her body. She heard someone approach  
from behind--a villager hoping to ambush her--and Gabriela spun, slicing her  
saber across the young woman's stomach.  
As she fell, the Nightsister turned to the other villager. As she recovered  
from her kick, she plunged her blade deep into her midsection, putting all her  
strength behind the blow. The warrior couldn't even scream as she fell down and  
died, slowly but surely.  
More villagers kept coming, but despite their sheer number, Gabriela was more  
than a match for them. She slashed her lightsaber across the throat of another  
villager and decked another with an uppercut to the jaw.  
A Nightsister rode past, dragging one of the villagers behind her with a coil  
of rope wrapped around his ankles. The old man screamed for mercy as the woman  
dragged him everywhere she went on her sopfha, crashing him through foodstands,  
stables, and dirt.  
Not far away, another Nightsister was busy chasing a young teenager, possibly  
less than eighteen years old. She grabbed him by the back of the hair and yanked  
him back. The boy cried out in pain, turned, and swung a punch toward the evil  
woman. The Nightsister--clearly the better fighter of the two--ducked beneath  
the blow and kicked the man full in the stomach. He bent over in pain, and the  
Sister followed by smacking the palms of her hands against his ears,  
disorienting him. Before he could recover, she grabbed him by the head and  
snapped his neck.  
Shaiya strolled around the village, a feral grin spread across her face at the  
sight of the onslaught. She turned to see a villager coming at her in a pitiful  
attempt to bring her down. With a calm smile, she smacked the handle of her club  
across the old man's face, breaking his jaw and knocking him on his side. She  
turned and stabbed her mace through the chest of a second, making a horrible  
crunch as she connected. Blood flowed from his ribs and mouth, and she casually  
kicked him away.  
Meanwhile, Gabriela was busy mopping the floor with the remaining villagers.  
Moving with the speed of a dancer, she slashed her blade across a warrior's  
ribs, spun, and punched the saber into another's gut.  
Shaiya fought beside her, elbowing another villager in the face. She heard  
screaming from behind, and turned to see a couple--a young man and a woman--down  
on their knees, trying to escape from the horrifying battle.  
Shaiya stepped in their path, a malevolent grin spreading across her face.  
"No!" the young man begged, cradling the old woman. "Please, spare us! We mean  
you no harm!"  
As her reply, Shaiya brought her club down upon them, cutting both people  
down. The young man laid beside the dead woman, their hands locked together in a  
final embrace of death.  
Gabriela looked around the village. The battle was coming to an end. By now,  
most of the warriors were dead, and the Nightsisters were preparing to burn the  
houses down. Men and their children--now locked inside their own homes--screamed  
in terror as the Sister set fire to their huts, burning down everything--and  
everyone--inside.  
Gabriela was about to return to her sopfha, when she looked down upon  
something.  
A young girl.  
She was around seven or eight years old, and very beautiful. Her blue eyes  
were widened with terror as she looked up at the Nightsister. She gasped and  
stepped back, her body stiffening, preparing herself for her inevitable death.  
Gabriela was prepared to do just that--then reconsidered. Something inside her  
told her to spare the life of this child. She didn't know how to explain it, but  
this young girl wasn't destined to die like the other villagers.  
She smiled down at the child and grabbed her by the wrist. "Come with me, my  
child," she said soothingly. "You belong with the Nightsisters now."  
Gabriela, now with the child in tow, headed away, leaving the doomed village  
to burn to the ground.  
  
Only a few dozen villagers had survived the attack. Everyone else had either  
died in combat or had burned to death when the Nightsisters burned the village  
down. Gabriela planned to keep the survivors with them to perform manual labor.  
She would enjoy watching them suffer.  
"Is that everyone?" she asked, heading over to Anya, who was supervising the  
gathering of the surviving villagers. "Yes, my Queen," Anya said, bowing her  
hooded head. "Thirty-seven of them in all. Most of them men and children.  
Everyone else in the village is either dead or dying."  
"I have one more for you," Gabriela said, handing the young girl over to her  
fellow Nightsister. "This one will do no work. Take her to my private tent when  
we arrive back at the camp."  
Anya nodded, then looked down at the girl. "Who is she?"  
"Arian," the young girl replied, her voice strangely calm. If it had been any  
other child, he or she would have been scared to death of these evil women.  
"Where are my father and grandmother?"  
"They are dead, my child," Gabriela said bluntly. No comforting, no gentle  
words. Just flat out told her. "They no longer are in the world of the living.  
You are our daughter now, young Arian."  
"I am not," Arian said defiantly. "My mother will save me."  
Your mother?" Gabriela glared blue daggers at the young child. "Who?  
"Kirana Ti is my mother. She is training on Yavin 4 to be a Jedi. When she  
founds out what happened to me, you will all pay for it." There was strength  
behind the child's voice as she said it.  
Gabriela chuckled. She admired Arian's spirit, although she questioned her  
sanity. "We'll see, my child," she said, lightly tracing one clawed finger down  
the girl's pale cheek. "We'll see."  
She looked up at Anya. "Take her away."  
The Nightsister nodded and led the girl toward the cage containing the other  
villagers.  
Gabriela sighed and turned back to the village. Kirana Ti...  
  
It was the same every day--the sun rose, sending spectrums of color through  
the dark sheaths of night.  
But the colors were different every day.  
Kirana Ti stood alone on the landing pad, staring into the sky, contemplating  
the rosy fingers of the morning as they conquered the night. She found herself  
likening it to the battle the Jedi had fought six months earlier. The light had  
conquered the dark. But it nearly cost her her own life.  
It had, for a time.  
But she'd been freed.  
And freed for a reason.  
Now all she had to do was find that reason.  
Clad in her reptilian armor, Kirana Ti breathed the morning air in deep. It  
was not yet five hours past midnight, but the Academy was coming to life.  
With a surge of strength, Kirana Ti ran. She burst into the jungles like a  
swift rancor of Dathomir, dodging the sharp, cutting branches and leaping over  
logs. Sweat poured from every pore, and covered her skin beneath her armor.   
Yet Kirana Ti kept running, revelling in the challenge.  
Then she was overcome with dizziness, and she became chilled. She staggered  
to a stop to collect herself._ I must have been pushing harder than I thought...  
_she decided, and kept going.  
Blackness closed on her vision, and she found herself leaning on a tree for  
support.  
Intense pain coarsed through her abdomen. She crumpled to the muddy ground;  
she wasn't even aware that she'd fallen.  
Between waves of pain like she'd never experienced, she felt it was emanating  
from her womb.  
_ What?  
_ Another shock of pain, worse than the first, sent her into writhing, kicking  
her legs about.  
"No, no, no..."  
The pain came from her womb, that much was clear. But why? She knew she  
could not be pregnant. This was something else.  
A third wave of pain rolled over her, threatening to propel her into  
unconsciousness. Had she had any food in her stomach, it wouldn't have been  
there much longer.  
A tiny voice broke through her pain like a strobe light:  
_ Mama...  
_ "Arian?" Was she here? Then a final wave of pain, ten times greater than the  
others combined, threw her into darkness.  
  
"Wake up, sleepy-head."  
Luke groaned as his eyes fluttered open, and he woke up to see Callista  
standing over him. She was already dressed in her brown, well-worn Jedi garb  
she always wore to morning classes. The robe itself was nothing special--in  
fact, it was rather plain and dull--but when Callista wore it, she brought a  
certain...glow, for lack of a better word, to it. She looked beautiful even in  
the simplest outfits.  
"Come on, lazy-bones!" she chuckled, lightly ruffling his sandy-blond hair.  
"Hurry up and get ready! We don't want the students to be waiting for their  
teacher all morning, do we?"  
"Let them wait," he said, getting up to kiss her. "Good morning, gorgeous.  
How'd you sleep?"  
"Not bad," Callista shrug, tossing her hair back over her left shoulder, a  
quirk of hers that Luke adored. "I've had better nights, but compared to the  
last few weeks, it's been better than most, I guess."  
"Any more nightmares?"  
"Nope," Callista said, heaving a sigh of relief. "Good thing, too."  
Despite her cheery mood, Luke could feel the sadness behind it. He could see  
it in her eyes. Ever since their encounter with Kara in the ancient temple,  
Callista seemed to have aged at least ten years. Her eyes held a worn, weathered  
gaze that mirrored Luke's; she had gone through a very traumatic, powerful experience, and it showed. Slight lines webbed along her eyes, barely noticeable, but still there. And, although she claimed to have slept well, Luke could see otherwise in the dark rings under her eyes.  
Callista was doing much better than she had been weeks ago, but it was a long  
and slow process, one that would take a while to completely heal.  
"Hey," he said, holding her by the hand, "what happened to Kara was not your  
fault. You did what anyone else would have done."  
"I know," Callista said, looking away from her husband. Instead, she  
concentrated on the orange gas ball of Yavin that gazed down upon the jungle  
moon like an older, wiser sibling. "But I just can't help feeling that she could  
have been saved. I mean, you managed to redeem your father. Why couldn't I do  
the same with Kara?"  
Luke sighed, and stood beside her near the window. "I understand what you  
mean. And maybe there was a chance to bring her back to the light. But...I'm  
sorry."  
Callista rested her head on his shoulder, fighting back the tears that  
threatened to spill down her smoke-gray eyes. "It's okay. But I will promise  
you this: our child will grow up to be a good person. A Jedi Knight. She won't  
fall to the dark side." There was strength behind those words, and for a  
moment, a fire burned bright in her eyes, causing some of the wrinkles on her  
face to disappear.  
Luke kissed her on top of her head, gathering her in an embrace. "So be it,  
then. Now, let's say we go off to have some breakfast."  
  
Kirana Ti remained on the ground, unable to comprehend what had just happened.  
After a few more minutes, the dizziness wore off, and the warrior woman slowly  
rose to her feet, not moving too fast for fear of a relapse.  
_ Mama...  
_ "Arian," she said, her throat tightening with dread. She hadn't seen her  
daughter in months, not since she had left Dathomir for the Jedi Academy. Arian  
lived with her father, Tyrus, and grandmother. Had something happened to them?  
Perhaps it had been an earthquake, which was common on Dathomir. Or a rock  
slide, since Kirana Ti's village was located near the moutains? Was the village  
destroyed? Had Arian been injured--or killed?  
Without wasting any time, Kirana Ti darted back for the Great Temple. She had  
to contact Augwynne to find out what had happened.  
  
Augwynne Djo, leader of the Singing Mountain Clan, gazed sadly at the burnt  
remains of the village. Several warriors combed the village, searching for any  
survivors. The cold wind tore at her silver-white hair and rippled her reptilian  
robes, but it barely registered in her mind.  
She stared at the atrocity the Nightsisters had committed with horror.  
She knew it was Gabriela's doing.  
Augwynne's mind flashed back to the past. Gabriela had once been an aspiring  
warrior, brave, strong, and compassionate. She had helped battle the early  
Nightistsers so many years ago. Her future held strong promise.  
Until her mother had died.  
It had been a wild band of rancors. They had come from the farthest regions of  
the forest and attacked the Singing Mountain Clan, taking the warriors  
completely by surprise. They had managed to slay every last rancor, but not  
without losing many of their best warriors in the process--one of them being  
Gabriela's mother.  
The tragedy had torn the young girl apart. Augwynne had tried to comfort her,  
but to no avail. Eventually Gabriela had shut herself out from the rest of the  
world, abandoning the Singing Mountain Clan and living in isolation.  
Just when Augwynne had presumed her dead, Gabriela had returned five months  
ago--now a follower of the dark side.  
The Singing Mountain Clan had repeatedly tried to track the woman down and  
capture her, but each time Gabriela managed to evade even their best warriors,  
appearing every once in a while to destroy a village, then disappearing as  
quickly as she had arrived.  
And now she had struck again.  
One of the Sisters, a young warrior by the name of Catalina, came up to  
Augwynne, her face ashen. "Augwynne, we've found no survivors."  
"They are all dead?" Augwynne's voice was cold and bitter.  
Catalina nodded. "Every last one of them. Men, women, children...babies,  
even. No one is left."  
Augwynne sighed and hung her head. "Have you found Gabriela yet?"  
"I've sent our best spies out into the forest, but so far, nothing has been  
found of the Nightsisters." Catalina looked away, shocked of what had happened.   
"It appears that these Nightistsers are very clever. Not even Gethzerion was  
able to avoid us so well."  
"We will find them sooner or later," Augwynne said.  
"Augwynne," the young warrior said uneasily, "there's something else you must  
know."  
"What is it?" What else could go wrong? she thought bitterly.  
"Arian is missing."  
Augwynne's head snapped up. "Kirana Ti's daughter?"  
Catalina nodded.  
"We must tell her then. Her daughter is either a slave of the Nightsisters,  
or..." She was unable to finish her sentence  
"I'll contact the Jedi Academy when we return to Singing Mountain," Catalina  
said.  
Augwynne held up her hand. "No. I will do it. I want you and your spies to  
comb this entire area. Gabriela is here somewhere. I can feel her presence,  
but...she still alludes me."  
Catalina nodded and headed off.  
Augwynne sighed again, a single tear slithering down her wrinkled cheek. She  
silently wept for the people who had died here today, including Arian. All  
because of Gabriela.  
As she headed off to her speeder, she silently swore that no matter what,  
Gabriela for pay for what she done.  
  
When Kirana Ti staggered into the Temple again, she was greeted by a worried  
Streen. "Kirana Ti, what is it? You look faint."  
She nodded. "I feel worse. Something has happened on Dathomir. I must go  
there. My daughter needs me."  
Streen nodded. "Family must always take priority. Never forget that, my  
dear."  
Kirana Ti placed a shaky hand on the old man's shoulder. "Thank you Streen.   
I won't forget."  
  
As Kirana Ti stuffed her belongings into her single bag, Callista silently  
entered, watching the warrior woman with quiet curiosity. Kirana Ti turned upon  
her approach, and offered a tired smile in greeting.  
"Streen told me what happened," Callista said. "Are you all right?"  
Kirana Ti nodded. "I'll be fine as soon as I can get out of here and find my  
daughter, before--" She was afraid to finish that sentence, lest she begin to  
believe it.  
_ I must not believe... _she thought. _Arian will be safe...  
_ Callista sensed her fear and moved closer. "She'll be all right," she said,  
placing a hand over Kirana Ti's mass of auburn hair. The warrior straightened  
and looked at Callista.  
"I hope so."  
Callista eased herself onto the bed, not breaking Kirana Ti's gaze. "I  
understand what you're feeling. When Kara came here, I refused to believe that  
she had turned to the dark side. Now Kara is gone, and another is coming. I'm  
afraid that this child will follow the same path as her sister." She tilted her  
head a little. "I sense you are experiencing the same turmoil."  
Kirana Ti avoided her gaze. "That is what I intend to prevent from happening."  
A memory came to her mind. "I remember a sister--but I forget her name--she was  
turned to the darkness when her mother died. We thought she herself had died as  
well...but we were wrong. I hope..."  
Callista nodded. "I know."  
With that Kirana Ti slung her bag over her shoulder and nodded to Callista.   
"Please, tell Master Skywalker I shall return as soon as I can, but that my  
family needs me."  
Callista nodded. "I will. And Kirana Ti,"  
The other woman stopped in the doorway.  
"May the Force be with you, Kirana Ti."  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" Arian asked fearfully as Gabriela eyed the  
young child in the Nightsister's tent. "You killed my father. You killed my  
grandmother. You burned my home to the ground. Why did you spare me, out of all  
the hundreds of people living in my village?"  
Gabriela slowly twirled a jeweled dagger around her fingers as she said, "Your  
mother, Kirana Ti, is strong in the Force, my child."  
"Yes, I know that," Arian said.  
"And the Force is strong in you," Gabriela pointed out, a vicious sneer  
crossing her aged, purple-blotched face. She leaned closer to the young girl.   
"The dark side is very powerful. You are inexperienced, but just imagine the  
powers you can wield if you learned how to harness it."  
Realization dawned on Arian's face, and she recoiled. "I will never join the  
Nightsisters!" she snapped defiantly, her green eyes wide with anger.  
"Keep telling yourself that, child, and someday you might believe it,"  
Gabriela said derisively. She drew closer to Arian, her breath hot against the  
child's face. "The dark side can offer you unspeakable powers, far more than  
your puny light side has to give. You underestimate my powers. In time, you will  
be one of us."  
Arian rose up to the challenge. "You'll have to kill me," she said.  
Gabriela sighed and leaned back against her chair. "We'll see."  
She snapped her fingers, and two Nightsisters appeared inside the tent. "Take  
her to her quarters and lock her in. Keep a close watch over her."  
The two women nodded and grabbed Arian by the arms, lifting her up. The girl  
cast a nasty glare at Gabriela as the Nightsisters dragged her out.  
Once the girl had been taken away, Gabriela called for Anya to meet her in her  
tent.  
"How did it go with the girl?" Anya asked as she entered the room.  
"She's defiant," Gabriela answered, unconcerned. "She believes that she will  
be able to resist me. But she is mistaken. Eventually, we will have her within  
our grasp."  
"So why have you summoned me?" the other woman said.  
"I've planned for our next attack," Gabriela explained, placing a  
crudely-written map of the forest area, which included the Nightsister camp and  
Singing Mountain. "The next village, Chursa Orna, is two miles away, near the  
Rivers of Stone." As she spoke, she drew a line from their camp to the village.   
"It's a fishing village, and they make their living by fishing in the nearby  
rivers. Most of the food sent to Singing Mountain comes from this village  
alone."  
"So we destroy Chursa Orna," Anya said, realizing Gabriela's intent, "and that  
cripples Singing Mountain by cutting off their food supply."  
"Yes," the Nightsister replied. "We keep annihilating every village  
surrounding Singing Mountain. And when we're finished..." She drew a circle  
around the mountain. "That's when the real fun begins."  
Anya nodded. "A brilliant plan, Gabriela." She rose her head up. "But  
suppose Augwynne discovers our attack?"  
"She won't," Gabriela assured her. "Augwynne is old and foolish. Her glory  
days are well behind her. By the time she realizes our plan, it will be too late  
for the Singing Mountain Clan."  
"I see."  
"We attack in two days," Gabriela said. "In the meantime, I shall spend more  
time with this girl. I think she will prove to be very useful for us." She  
brushed the woman away with one hand. "You are dismissed."  
Anya bowed her head and headed out the tent.  
Gabriela looked down at the map, her eyes sinking into Singing Mountain. Soon,  
she would have the Sisters at their mercy. She would soon be in control of  
Dathomir.  
The dark side would triumph over the light.  
  
Luke had allowed Kirana Ti to take the _Shapeshifter_ to Dathomir.  
The_ Shapeshifter_ was similar to the _Millennium Falcon_ in design, even though  
it was slightly more pointed and angular that Han's old YT-1300, and about half  
its size. Almost three years old, and capable of carrying up to a maximum of  
five passengers, it gleamed with a sleek, chrome-plated hull that still looked  
freshly-polished. Leia had given it to Luke as a lifeday present, and it had  
proved most useful when Admiral Daala's Imperial fleet had attacked the Jedi  
Academy eight months ago. It was Luke's pride and joy.  
As Kirana Ti packed, she refused to speak. Her bland face masked her  
emotions, but Luke could the conflict within her--uneasiness, fear, anxiety,  
determination. Fear was an emotion Kirana Ti had seldom felt, and Luke knew it.  
But now, her daughter's life was at stake. A child in danger could make even the  
most hardened mother crack.  
Kirana Ti, are you sure you're going to be okay? he asked her.  
"I will be fine, Master Skywalker. But my daughter will not be until I find  
her."  
"I know this is a difficult time for you, and this is probably the last thing  
you'll want to hear from anyone, but I'm concerned for you. This is a very  
dangerous time for you. If something has happened to your daughter, it will  
leave you susceptible to the dark side of the Force. No matter what has  
happened, don't let your feelings overcome you."  
"I know, Master Skywalker," Kirana Ti said hastily as she finished packing.  
"But you do not understand. This is my daughter...my own flesh and blood! I will  
do my best not to let my feelings betray me, but if something has happened to  
her...I am sure what I will do."  
Luke hesitated. "Just promise me you'll be careful. If you ever need help, I  
will be there for you."  
The warrior woman stopped, and faced her Master. She gave him a small smile,  
assuring him that she would be fine. "I know." And with that, she climbed in, closed the hatch, and waved goodbye. Luke's astromech droid, Artoo- Detoo, beeped out a message. "Thank you, Artoo, but I will leave it on manual control until we get to lightspeed. I am setting a course for Dathomir. Family troubles."  
Artoo beeped in understanding. The X-wing left the atmosphere of Yavin 4 into space. When Kirana Ti got around the main planet, she pulled the hyperspace lever, and the fighter sped up to 1.4 the speed of light, its top speed. Stars turned into lines, and then the fighter went into hyperspace. "Okay, Artoo, take over." And with that, Kirana Ti fell into a Jedi trance. She needed the rest  
_ Momma...  
My daughter...  
_  
Callista watched the X-wing lift off the pad. She approached Luke. "Do you think Kirana Ti will be okay?"  
"Callista, I'm worried about her. She just seems to have let go, and I'm afraid she'll fall to the dark side. It was easy enough for me."  
"Yes, but the situation was a bit different." Callista then yelped as she felt something inside her stomach move. The feeling felt jarring...but good, in a strange kind of way. "Luke, the baby just kicked."  
Luke turned to her and smiled, putting a hand gently on her belly. He could feel the small tremors as their child began exploring the area around it. "Strong and healthy, my love. A Jedi Knight."  
Callista looked at her husband. She found him to be a warm, caring individual who made her heart lift everytime he was in her company. She also thought he was just plain gorgeous. Something inside her said that he would be a wonderful father for their baby.  
"Say, Callista," Luke suddenly said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I was wondering if you would like to go stargazing, once we're finished teaching the students. It's going to be a clear night tonight."  
"Luke, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were asking me out."  
"You'd be right. So, how about it?"  
Callista didn't even need to think about it. "Master Skywalker, it's a date." She moved closer to him and gathered him in an embrace, kissing him passionately.  
  
Gabriela headed out toward her sopfha, accompanied by Anya. "I'm going out with my scouts into the forest. I've heard that Augwynne's warriors are somewhere nearby. And we wouldn't want to find out where we are, would we?"  
"Do you think they will find us?"  
"If we are not careful, then they just might succeed in doing so," Gabriela said gravely. "If we spot them, I'll send one of my spies back here to warn you. If that ever happens, abandon the camp as quickly as you can. I want nothing left behind that could used a trace."  
"Shall I come with you?" Anya asked, watching as her leader mounted on her reptilian sopfha.  
"No," the Nightsister said sternly. "I need you here. Keep watch over the girl and make sure she doesn't try anything."  
"She's a mere child," Anya said. "What could she possibly do to us?"  
"Don't underestimate her," Gabriela warned, venom thick in her voice. "She may be a child, but she's a child strong in the Force. She could be trouble if she manages to escape."  
"She will not escape from us," Anya said. "I promise."  
"I hope you are right," the Nightsister said ominously. "For if you fail, then I shall personally take the pleasure in torturing you to death. Is that understood?"  
"Then I shall watch over her, my Queen," Anya acknowledged, bowing her head.  
"Once I return," Gabriela said, "we attack the village."  
With that, she rode off with several other Nightsisters into the forest  
"Bring the girl to me!" Anya barked, leaning back comfortably against her cushion. As a Nightsister ran out the tent to fetch Arian, she quietly smoked on a hookah, patiently awaiting their arrival.  
Within minutes, the Nightsister had returned, dragging the child with her. She shoved Arian unceremoniously to the floor.  
"Little brat refused to get up from her bed," the woman snarled. "So I had to force her up."  
"What do you want with me?" Arian demanded, not meeting Anya's gaze.  
"You've been a lot of trouble to us," Anya said, mock-regret in her voice. "Don't you understand, Arian? We are doing you a favor. Why would you want to spend the rest of your pathetic little life with your grubby parents in some ramshackle house in a poor little village, when you can have the entire world of Dathomir at your fingertips."  
"Spare me your rambling, " Arian snapped, spitting in the Nightsister's direction. "I will not be converted to your ways."  
With a growl, Anya's knife came out in an instant, centimeters from Arian's throat. "Oh, but you will," she hissed, pressing the dagger against the girl's skin.  
Arian closed her eyes, her entire body tensing. "I will not join you. I would rather die.  
Anya shrugged. "Well, if that's what you want..." The dagger was precariously close to piercing Arian's throat.  
The girl sighed and held her head back. "Get it over with," she said, no longer afraid. Just resigned.  
Anya reconsidered, then drew back, chuckling. "No, no, no, no. I don't think so. I'm going to keep you alive for a while longer, just to prolong the agony." She stood up, brushing dust off her black cloak. "Besides, I want you witness us when we attack the next village. You will watch as your people die at our hands. Perhaps that will finally persuade you to see our ways."  
Arian stood up, her face marred with fury. "You can't do that! They are innocent people! What have they ever done to you?"  
"They swear loyalty to the Singing Mountain Clan. Therefore, they are our enemy. And they must die."  
"You butcher."  
"Well," Anya said, "I'd prefer the term murderer. But thank you anyway." She turned to the other Nightsister. "Take her away. And mobilize our army. We shall attack Chursa Orna in one hour."  
"One hour?" The Nightsister backed away in surprise. "But Gabriela's orders--  
"Gabriela isn't here right now, Anya snapped, interrupting the woman. "Whenever she is gone from this camp, I am in charge of the Nightsisters. She'll forgive me; trust me. You have your orders."  
The Nightsister nodded and left the room, leaving Anya alone with the girl.  
"I can't believe you're doing this," Arian said, terror-stricken. "You will kill all those people?"  
"Afraid so," Anya said. "However, if you wish to reconsider..."  
Arian contemplated the matter, conflicting emotions evident in her dragon-green eyes. Anya waited impatiently. Whether Arian agreed to join them or not, she planned to wipe out the village, no matter what.  
Still, watching Arian struggle to reach a decision amused her.  
Finally, the girl looked up at her, defiantly meeting the older woman's gaze. "No. I will not join...the dark side."  
Anya sighed and shook her head. "Such resistance. How disgusted I am." She signaled for one of her guards to take the girl away.  
Anya moved in up to Arian's face, her nose nearly touching the girl's. "Then prepare to watch your people die," she whispered.  
  
By the time the sun had set, the entire Nightsister army stood on the hills overlooking the fishing village of Chursa Orna. All the women were mounted on sopfha, as before, and all were equipped with some kind of weapon, whether it be a club, a sword, a bow, or even blasters. Anya herself was armed with a spiked mace, which was capable to tearing through the skull of a rancor if struck hard enough. The girl Arian sat behind her, remaining silent.  
Anya raised her weapon high into the air. "Attack!" she bellowed, letting out a deep, bone-chilling warrior cry that sent shivers down Arian's spine.  
The Nightsisters shrieked in unison, and they galloped down the steep hill, heading mercilessly toward Chursa Orna.  
The villagers were unprepared for the attack, so by the time they were awakened by the Nightsisters' cries, it was far too late for them to defend themselves.  
The army of evil women burst through the city walls and, brandishing burning torches, set fire to everything they touched. Villagers screamed in terror as they fled from their burning homes, only to be attacked by the waiting Nightsisters.  
Arian watched, horrified beyond belief, as people she knew, children she had grown up with, old women who had once been proud warriors of the Singing Mountain Clan, went down as the Nightsisters struck them dead. She longed to help them, but was only a child. She was strong in the Force, true, but she had no idea how to use it to fight.  
She was as helpless as the villagers.  
Body after body fell to the ground. Villagers screamed as they watched their loved ones die before they themselves were slaughtered. By this time, the fire had spread throughout the entire village, laying waste to everything it touched. Arian looked away as several villagers were caught on fire and screamed as they fell down and slowly burned to death.  
The Nightsisters then advanced toward the village's docks, where the fish was kept frozen and preserved. The women screamed in triumph as they tore down the docks with their torches, setting boats on fire, shattering crates filled with fish. Several men rushed out to fight the women, but all were dead within seconds.  
In just over twenty minutes, the once-prosperous village of Chursa Orna had been reduced to an enormous pile of ash and corpses.  
  
Callista knocked Luke back against the wall with a powerful Force blow. He returned upon her vigorously, paying careful mind not to focus too much of his assault on her belly.  
"Tired yet, sweetheart?" she said with a laugh.  
Luke shook his head. "No, I'm letting you win."  
She looked at him with eyebrows raised questioningly. "You are, are you? Well, stop it."  
Luke shrugged. "Your wish is my command." As he said it, he sent her to the floor with a hard lightsaber thrust. She lay there stunned for several seconds. "But watch it," she warned, taking a deep breath. "This baby of yours is none too strong yet."  
Luke nodded. "Sorry." He held out his hand to help her to her feet. She smiled devilishly and knocked his hand away. With an impressive leap, she was back on her feet and pushing the offensive. She cut and slashed with such intensity that Luke could barely block each. She leapt into the air and kicked his wrist hard, and his lightsaber flew against the wall and slid innocently to the floor.  
"I believe the score is now two to nothing." she said with a smile.  
Luke rubbed his wrist and looked at her. "I think you broke my wrist!" Callista came forward with a chuckle and tried to take his hand in hers. He pulled away. "No, don't--It's fine."  
"Come on, you big baby. Let me take a look." He sighed and relinquished his hand to her. She touched his wrist. "It's not broken."  
Luke shrugged. "Good. Then I can do this." He grabbed her and kissed her passionately. She put her hands on his cheeks and returned the kiss. Then she cried out and pulled away.   
"Ow!"  
Luke's paternal anxieties soared. "What?"  
She shook her head and touched her belly. "It's okay. But if she doesn't become a Jedi Knight, she'll make one hell of a smashball player. She looked up at him. What should we name her?"   
Luke shrugged. I don't know, he said, jumping off the platform and lifting Callista down from the raised combat area.  
Well, we need to think of something. Callista pulled her sweaty hair back and started walking towards the showers, backwards so she could face Luke as they talked. Otherwise she'll come and we'll have no idea what to call her.  
We will, Callie. But it doesn't have to be done right now.  
Callista opened one of the shower stalls and turned on the water. Steam filled the room as she removed her exercise cloak, revealing the rubenesque curves of her breasts and stomach.  
"Luke, choosing a name for our baby is one of the most important decisions we'll ever make. What if we pick a really stupid name-- like...uh...Daala? She'll be stuck with that name for life! And all the kids will be teasing her, calling her names--"  
"Callista," Luke said, gripping her by the arm, " take a deep breath. Calm down. It's just a name!"  
With a growl of frustration, Callista pulled out of his arms and stepped into the shower, slamming the door behind her.  
Luke stood leaning against the counter for several minutes, the room silent except for the dripping of the water. Finally, he pulled off his own clothing and slipped into the shower with Callista. He pressed against her back, running his hands down her side and kissing her ear.  
"Luke, what are you doing?" Callista asked, annoyed.  
"What does it feel like?"  
"Like someone's cruising for a bruising."  
"Oh, am I getting you all worked up now?" Luke teased, tickling her. "You up for another lightsaber duel?"  
"No, even though you'd probably like it. Out."  
"What are you going to do if I don't?" Luke asked teasingly.  
"Nothing," Callista said flatly, pulling away from him. "I'm not going to touch you at all."  
"Ha! Like you could! You're like a smuggler with a fresh supply of andris: stroking, kissing, cooing--  
"Luke, shut up and let me shower in peace."  
There was a moment of silence, heavy as the steam that curled around them. Callista continued to wash the sweat from her body, ignoring Luke.  
Luke sighed. "I screwed up, didn't I?"  
"Big time.  
Luke slowly began stroking her hair. "I'm sorry, Callie. I didn't mean to make you angry. It's just that--it's gonna take some getting used to. I mean, I've never done any of this parent stuff before...aren't you worried too?"  
"Of course," Callista said, turning around. "I never got to do this with Kara. I have no idea what I'm doing. She pressed against him, and kissed his lower lip. But I have you to help me figure it out.  
Luke smiled, and ran his fingers through Callista's wet sheet of hair. And I have you, he said. She kissed him again, leaning against the wall and pressing him against her.  
There they stayed until the water ran cold.


	2. We Will Be Together

Part 2  
  
Kirana Ti came out of hyperspace into the Quelii Sector. Formerly an interdicted system, Quelii now was under New Republic control. Kirana Ti had been told that King Isolder and his wife, Teneniel Djo, had installed a full landing system on Dathomir. Never again would Teneniel or other members of the Singing Mountain Clan be helpless against an Imperial invasion.  
"This is Dathomir control. Do you have a landing clearance?" A woman's voice came in over the X-wing's sub radio. The voice was rough- sounding and authoritative.  
"Yes. This is Kirana Ti of the Jedi Academy. Augwynne cleared me a couple of days ago."  
"You have your clearance. Do not deviate from your present course or you will be shot down. This is a secured area."  
Kirana Ti landed her fighter on Landing Pad #23-A and opened the canopy. She couldn't believe her eyes. Dathomir had once been a barren planet with only primitive armaments. Ever since the New Republic had taken over, things had changed--watchtowers, huge cannons, and a stone fortress had sprung up amongst the trees and hills.  
Augwynne Djo was waiting to greet her. Also with her was a young child, a few years younger than Arian. She wore reptile hides, typical clothing for Dathomirian women who often ran through Dathomir's jungles. Kirana Ti recognized her as Teneniel's daughter--and Augwynne's granddaughter--Tenel Ka.   
Tenel Ka bore a striking resemblance to her mother, but her eyes were dark gray, not brownish-orange. As Luke had predicted so long ago, Tenel Ka was strong in the Force. And when she was old enough, she would be sent to Yavin 4 to be trained as a Jedi Knight.  
"Welcome back to Dathomir, Kirana Ti," said Augwynne.  
"Thank you, Augwynne, Kirana Ti returned. But with all respect, I have no time for formalities," Kirana Ti said hastily. "Where is my daughter?"  
"Arian" Augwynne hesitated, and Kirana Ti tensed, fearing the worst. "Kirana Ti...the Nightsisters have risen again."  
The woman's eyes widened in shock. "You mean--"  
The old woman nodded. "A few days ago, your village was attacked by the Nightsisters. They killed almost every there--including your husband and mother."  
Kirana felt like collapsing at that moment. She felt so incredibly weak. Still, she managed to regain her composure, despite the tears that threatened to fall down her face. "And Arian?"  
Augwynne looked away from the warrior woman. After an eternity of waiting, she finally answered. "Arian has been captured by the Nightsisters."  
  
Arian stood in the midst of the carnage, open-mouthed in horror, as she surveyed the once-proud village of Chursa Orna.  
This time, the Nightsisters didn't even bother to collect slaves. They merely slaughtered everyone. Not a living thing remained. Bodies were strewn all over the ground, many of them burned by the fire. She watched as several Nightsisters picked at the bodies, looking for money, jewels, anything that might be valuable to them.  
The girl's lips curled downward in a disgusted snarl.  
She heard the squal of an approaching sopfha from behind, and she turned to see Gabriela head down the hill. Within seconds, she arrived at the ruins of the village. Rather than angry, the Nightsister looked quite pleased.  
Anya went over to address her leader. "Welcome to Chursa Orna, my Queen," she said.  
"Looks like you had some fun without me," Gabriela noted, sliding off her sopfha. Her eyes locked on Arian. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here."  
Arian glared at the woman. "You bitch! How could you do this?"  
Gabriela sneered. "I see you made Arian watch the battle. Very wise." She went over to the girl and cupped her chin with one clawed hand. "Tell me, my dear, did the villagers' screams remind you of when I tore your family apart?"  
Arian snapped back, her eyes frenzied with fury. "Don't you dare speak of my father and grandmother that way. Ever!"  
Gabriela smiled. "We're making good progress. Your anger keeps growing and growing. Keep it up, my child, and you will soon be one of us."  
Arian prepared to say something else, but she reconsidered. Finally giving up, she sank to the ground, sobbing.  
Gabriela snorted and walked over to Anya. "It's working," she whispered. "It's only a matter of time now."  
Anya nodded. "What do we do now?"  
"Return to the camp," Gabriela ordered. "I have something I need to do alone."  
  
Kirana Ti accompanied Augwynne to what remained of the village that had been her daughter's home. As they approached the charred wreckage, she turned away, physically ill. "It's--" she found no words suitable to the scene. She forced herself to continue into the village, pick her way amongst the corpses of the people who had been dear friends. She fell to her knees. "Oh, mother..." she gathered the body into her arms, and pressed her lips to the wrinkled forehead. "Mother, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't here to..." she broke down in unspeakable tears. Augwynne knelt beside her and wrapped her thin arms around the younger woman.  
"There's nothing we can do to bring her back. But we can bring justice to those that took her."  
Kirana Ti sat back and wiped her eyes and nose. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes. Justice must be served. And I will be the one to serve it. Not just as a sister, but as a Jedi Knight."  
  
Callista gazed up at the starlit sky, a cool wind brushing at her face. Her hands were at her belly, feeling the gentle movements of her unborn child.  
It was such a beautiful night. Ever since she had been on Yavin 4, Callista had been awestruck by the natural beauty of the jungles. That beauty had almost been shattered when Admiral Daala's Imperial fleet had attacked the Jedi Academy. Callista herself had almost been killed in battle...  
Luckily, the Force had been with them, and the Jedi Knights emerged the victors. Now Daala was dead, Callista was married to Luke, and they would soon become parents.  
It was an exhilirating feeling, something she hadn't felt for quite a long time. A new baby... A contented smile spread across her face. She could hardly wait for it to be born.  
"Nice feeling, isn't it?"  
Callista whirled around, instantly recognizing the voice. When she saw who had spoken, her fears were confirmed. "Don't be afraid," Kara said, walking up to stand beside her mother. "I mean you no harm."  
Callista looked at her surroundings, the once-familiar jungle suddenly seeming foreign to her. "This is a dream," she said.  
Kara nodded. "A nightmare, to be more precise." She looked down at Callista's belly. "You've gained some weight the last time we met." She put a hand up to her mother's stomach, and sighed. "Awwww. My baby sister. She will be a beautiful, healthy girl with her mother's hair and her father's eyes. She will be strong in the Force and will grow up to become a very powerful woman." Callista shuddered at her daughter's ability to see into the future. "What will we name her? she asked.  
Kara looked up at her, a wicked sneer painted across her face. "Neither of you will name her."  
She waved her arm before Callista's face, and the world around her disappeared, replaced by a mountainous terrain. Snow fell all around her, collecting on her skin, and a freezing wind rippled at her clothes. Callista shivered at the sheer cold. She turned and saw that Kara had disappeared.  
Callista looked around and saw women covered in reptilian hides, lying on the snow-covered ground. Callista went over to one and saw with horror that someone had nailed her to the ground. A large wooden stake had been plunged deep into her wrist, pinning her to the earth, preventing her from getting up. Callista looked around and saw the same had been peformed with the other warrior--fifty of them in all.  
Several cloaked figures walked among the dying women, taunting them and spitting in their faces. Callista stumbled forth, her arms, face, and legs growing numb. She tripped and fell on top of one of the bodies. It was then that she got a good look at the woman's face.  
She was staring at herself.  
Callista gasped and recoiled, her eyes disbelieving. Was she--? What in the name of the Force--?  
She turned and saw another familiar face.  
"Luke?" she whispered, reaching over to touch her husband.  
Luke didn't even acknowledge her as she stroked his bloodied face.  
What had happened? Where were they? What was going on?  
The dream Callista looked over weakly at Luke, her hand reaching out to grasp his. "Luke," she whispered. "I love you, and I always will. We will be together, for all eternity. Forever."  
Luke looked over at her, smiling weakly. "Forever," he said back.  
At that moment, one of the cloaked women bent down on one knee next to the dream Callista, a wooden stake in one hand, and a mallet in the other. Callista looked on, horror-stricken, as the woman placed the stake a few inches over Dream Callista's wrist and brought the mallet down upon it...  
The future was none too bright, Callista realized as she watched the dream play out half wishing she would awaken from the whole thing in Luke's arms.  
"Poor Mama dies with her ill-gotten lover Lukie..." Callista turned to face Kara.  
"You know, Kara, if your ghost is going to cause me this kind of trouble, I guess I need to reconsider allowing you to exist."  
With that the whole nightmare suddenly changed shape. Callista found herself gazing at her bed. She and Luke were wrapped in a passionate embrace, lovemaking as though no one was watching. Callista sat up, straddling Luke's hips, as Luke drew a deep breath and caressed his hand down the length of her torso. She turned around to look at Callista--  
--and it was Kara, not herself.  
I'm not going to rest until your life is such a shattered wasteland as you made mine, Mother. And trust me-- she latched her claws into Luke's chest, and he grunted in pain. --there's a lot that I can do to make it that way. For the first time, she actually looked at the man lying beneath her, and wiped the corner of her mouth. Too bad, really, she murmured, looking back at Callista with a dark sparkle in her eye. He's cute.  
Callista began, If you only knew what happened that day you disappeared, and how we searched for you after--  
Don't give me that tired story, Mother, Kara snapped, suddenly standing in front of her; Luke and the bed gone from their sight. I was right there all along. If you'd been looking for me, you would have found me.  
I don't want to have to hurt you, child, Callista replied, her calm voice trembling just a little.   
Oh, don't worry, you won't. Kara smiled, and slowly she began to disappear before Callista's eyes.  
It's my turn, she continued. I'll be the one to do the hurting this time.  
  
Kirana Ti and Augwynne met up with a dozen other Sisters of the Singing Mountain Clan. Together, they began forumlating a plan to track down the Nightsisters.  
"My spies have reported that the Nightsisters have attacked another village," Augwynne began. "Chursa Orna, our most vital source of food for our clan. From the looks of it, it's in even worse shape than Kirana Ti's village. The docks have been destroyed, the entire town burned to the ground No one survived the attack."  
The Sisters remained silent for a long time, mourning those who had died because of the Nightsisters' cruelty.  
Augwynne continued. "So far, the Nightsisters have managed to thwart even our most efficient warriors. Their leader is cunning and intelligent-- a lesser woman would have been captured by now." She sighed. "So we must use the most of our powers to find them.  
"We shall split into several groups. Two warriors for each group. One rancor each. You will be assigned a certain area of the forest to search. Hopefully this way, we will find the Nightsisters much sooner."  
The old woman met each and every warrior's stony gaze, including Kirana Ti's. "Does everyone understand? Then let us return to Singing Mountain to get our supplies."  
The women began chattering amongst themselves as they walked over to their waiting rancors.  
"So, my dear," Augwynne said to Kirana Ti, "how is Jedi Master Skywalker these days?"  
"He is doing well," Kirana Ti replied. "He is married to a wonderful Jedi Knight, and she is now with child. A girl. Hopefully, she will grow up to become as brave and noble as her parents." Her voice was filled with pain as she spoke, her memories replaying what she had seen in her village. The corpses of her mother and husband, lying side by side together...  
_Arian..._  
Augwynne nodded. She placed a withered hand on the warrior's shoulder. "Do not worry, my child. We will find your daughter and avenge the deaths of your family."  
Kirana Ti shook her head. "Revenge is not the way of the Jedi. As much as I wish for the Nightsisters to pay for their crimes, it is not the will of the Force. The Book of Laws states to never concede to evil. And I will abide by that."  
"Spoken like a true warrior," Augwynne said proudly. "I have trained you well."  
Kirana Ti managed to smile, her spirits somewhat lifted. She continued to converse with Augwynne and her fellow Sisters as they began mounting their rancors.  
  
Gabriela watched, hidden by the bushes, as the Sisters began heading back to Singing Mountain. She had used the Force to cloak her presence, and it had worked. I always felt that the Singing Mountain warriors were overrated, she thought.  
Her lips curved upward in an evil smile. The words of Kirana Ti echoed in her mind. So, the mighty Skywalker was now having a baby. A baby that would be strong in the Force, no doubt.  
Gabriela considered the possibilites: imagine a member of the Skywalker family turning to the dark side once again...  
Once the rancors were out of her sight, Gabriela headed back to the Nightsister camp. She had a new assignment for Anya.  
  
The balmy, humid breezes tugged at Callista's thick curls as she stared out into the breathtaking Yavin sunrise. As the orange flames emblazoned the vast sky, she let out a contented sigh and her hand went to her belly on instinct, rubbing it gently.  
"Someday," she murmured to the tiny being that stirred inside of her, as if already aware of her voice, "you'll realize how precious life is. Someday you'll know what beauty is."  
"Her daddy sure does."  
Callista smiled upon hearing her husband's voice caress her ears, and she felt him slide his arms around her full belly. She intertwined her fingers with his and tugged gently on his arms to tighten his hold around her.  
"I don't have to look very far to see beauty," he said.  
She blushed and turned to kiss him, giggling softly into his open mouth. "Good morning, sleepyhead," she said, nuzzling herself close to him- -as close as she could, given her growing size. She sighed, then let out an exhasperated laugh. "I keep forgetting that I'm about the size of a bantha now."  
Luke chuckled and pulled her close to him. "No, you're not," he told her. You're gorgeous. He smiled mischievously and patted her stomach, then bent down close to it. "Isn't that right, little one?"  
The tiny flutter of kicking tickled Callista and she laughed out loud again. "I think she's signaling a yes," she said  
He straightened again and gave her a kiss--a long, lazy summer kiss, and when they eased apart he cupped her face in his hands. "How are you doing with..."  
She cocked her eyebrow. "Everything?" she said.  
He nodded.  
"I'm... not really sure, Luke," she said. She shook her head and sighed. "These dreams are becoming a nightly ritual. I thought they'd go away eventually, but..."  
"Cal," he said, "maybe... Maybe there's a reason these dreams aren't going away. It's trying to tell you something. We've got to figure out what that something is."  
She shut her eyes and rested her forehead on his shoulder, letting his hands stroke her hair. "I don't know if I want to know what it is," she said softly, and her hand slid down to her belly once more to feel her daughter's gentle kicking. "Luke, if this is about the baby, I..."  
He brought her face back up to meet his gaze. "Don't talk like that," he said. "Whatever happens we won't let anything happen to our daughter. But I hope for your sake we find out what this is soon."  
Her lips curved into a smile, and he looked at her with curious amusement.  
"What?" he said.  
"Hope," she said, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. "That's it... That's the perfect name for her..."  
He returned her smile and nodded. "Hope," he said back, as if marveling at the sound of the name. "I can't think of anything more appropriate for her. Or for us."  
  
Gabriela rode back into the Nightsister camp, where she was greeted by Anya. "My Queen," she said. "What have you found out?"  
"More than I expected," Gabriela said as she leaped off her sopfha and left two Nightsisters to tend to it. "Anya, have you ever heard of Luke Skywalker?"  
Anya's eyes widened. "The Jedi Master? The one who defeated the original Nightsisters?"  
Gabriela nodded. "Yes."  
Anya nodded. "Why do you ask?"  
"Skywalker is married--to another Jedi Knight. And she is with child."  
"A child?" Realization spread across Anya's face. "So what you are implying is..."  
"Just imagine. The Skywalker lineage has always been strong in the Force. Skywalker's own father was a Dark Lord of the Sith. If we can get our hands on that child...imagine the possibilities. Together, with the child of Skywalker and the daughter of Kirana Ti..."  
"The Nightsisters will be unstoppable," Anya growled, greed in her violet eyes.  
"I have a new mission for you," Gabriela said. Anya looked up. "Take my personal ship, and go to Yavin 4. Bring the woman back to Dathomir. And do not kill her, you understand? That child will belong to me."  
Anya nodded and headed off to the main landing pad. Gabriela smiled.  
Arian was thrown into a dark room, and the door was locked shut. "You murderers!" she yelled. "How could you do this?" Then the lights came on, and an all-too-familiar figure emerged from the shadows.  
"It's quite simple, honey," Gabriela said. "The Singing Mountain Clan is the only thing that stands between me and controlling the entire clan. Once I'm finished with them, no one will be able to raise a hand against me. And you will rule by my side, one with the dark side. I intend to make sure of that."  
"You monster, I will not join your filth."  
"Trust me, you will. You will."  
_ Not if I can help it_, thought Arian. "You won't get away with this! My mother will kill you next."  
Gabriela laughed with contempt. "She couldn't kill the engines of a shuttle if she tried. No, she won't die yet. I have some plans for her. She bound Arian's wrists, and then gagged her.  
  
Kirana Ti rode through the forest with her assigned partner, Catalina.  
When they had arrived at Singing Mountain, the two women were given a choice of either riding a rancor or two sopfhas. Kirana Ti had chosen sopfhas, for they would cause less distraction and, in their own ways, were as deadly as a rancor. Kirana Ti had hugged Augwynne and her fellow Sisters goodbye, wished them luck, and had headed off into Nightsister territory. As her sopfha slowly trudged through the underbrush, Kirana Ti closed her eyes and reached out with the Force. So far, she had detected nothing, no dark presence, no feelings of pain or fear from Arian.  
Just emptiness.  
_ Arian! Arian!  
_ Silence.  
Kirana Ti sighed, desperation overwhelming her heart. Arian...I will find you. No matter what...  
Catalina must have sensed her conflicting emotions, for she reached over and laid her hand on the older woman's shoulder. "We will find your daughter, Kirana Ti," she assured her.  
Kirana Ti nodded. "I hope so, Catalina."  
"These Nightsisters are more clever than we had thought," Catalina said, her eyes drinking in their dark surroundings. It was early morning, but the tall trees blocked out most of the sunlight, making it seem like dusk. "They are able to block their presence from even our most powerful warriors."  
"Not for long, though," Kirana Ti muttered, contempt in her voice.  
Catalina turned to her in concern. "Do not give in to your anger, Kirana Ti. You will become one of them."  
"Do you not think I know that?" Kirana Ti snapped, startling her friend. "My own daughter--my flesh and blood--has been taken away from me. I will do whatever is necessary to get her back."  
"I understand your pain," Catalina said softly. "But to give in to anger and hate will only make matters worse. Never concede to evil. That is our most sacred law."  
"A law that the Nightsisters gleefully break," Kirana Ti said, ducking below a tree branch as her sofpha passed under it. "Gabriela is behind this. I know she is."  
"Yes, the woman who abandoned us after her mother died," Catalina said, sadness tingeing at the edge of her voice. "The poor child. We cannot really blame her for what she has become."  
"Yes, we can," Kirana Ti grumbled. Images of her daughter flashed before her eyes, and her anger resurfaced.  
"It is never too late to save someone from evil," Catalina said, her grip on Kirana Ti's shoulder tightening. "Never too late." She let go, and her sopfha began moving faster. "Let us head for the Spring Valley, shall we?"  
Kirana Ti nodded, and the two warriors galloped off.  
  
Anya brought the _Dark Child_ out of hyperspace just beyond Yavin 4. She watched the glowing green-blue ball for a moment, almost feeling a sentimental stirring inside her. She pushed it away angrily. To feel such emotions would make her weak.  
And she could not afford to be weak.  
She brought Gabriela's ship into orbit around the moon, passing the gaseous leviathan of the planet Yavin.  
Anya's lips curled into a hard, demonic smile. This was going to be fun.  
  
"I'm not sure, Luke." Callista said worriedly. "I think I'd feel better if Hope stayed on Yavin with us. There's no place safer than a planet full of Jedi."  
"Or more widely known." Luke countered mildly. "Callie, you saw the barrage of attacks we had last year. The last thing I want is for Hope to get hurt."  
"Exactly. And that's why I want her to stay. So you and I can protect her. As it is, we can't guarantee that she'll be safe on a secluded planet. Anakin certainly wasn't. Furgan came for him and tried to make him another Palpatine."  
Luke gripped her hand and turned to stand in front of her. "This is about Kara, isn't it?"  
Callista sighed and made a helpless gesture with her hand. "I don't know, Luke. I mean, I suppose it contributes...I just don't want anything to happen."  
Luke touched her hair and ran his hand down to the back of her neck. Pulling her close, he kissed her forehead. "Nothing will happen. I promise you." She hugged him as close as she could.  
"Thank you." She pulled away and smiled. "Did I ever tell you you're the best?"  
Luke shrugged. "It's all you, love. Now," he continued. "I am exhausted. What's say we head up to bed?"  
Callista touched his cheek. "You go on ahead. I'll be up in a few minutes. I'm just going to take a quick walk.  
"Okay, then," Luke said. "Don't expect me to be awake when you come in. Good night, Callie."  
"Good night."  
They exchanged a gentle kiss, and Luke went inside.  
Left alone, Callista looked up at the stars. She absentmindedly rubbed her round belly as she contemplated the diamond pinpoints, felt their surging power in the Force._ What a world you're coming into, Hope._.. she thought to her baby. The child kicked gently in response, as if she couldn't wait to come into the world her mother praised. Callista smiled as the developing toes tickled her insides.  
A rustle in the bushes startled her, and she turned sharply. She scanned the bushes, and was tempted to dismiss the sound as a woolamander.  
But what would a woolamander be doing so close to the temple?  
With a glance over her shoulder, Callista stepped closer to the dark foliage, squinting to see what was sheathed in the leaves. "Hello?" she called out. "Who's there?"  
Another rustle, farther away. Callista turned in that direction. Something tugged at her mind. Something was not right.  
Then that something leapt out from the bushes behind her. Callista turned with a short scream, and saw a cloaked woman standing before her. Finding her voice, Callista whispered. "Who are you?  
The figure didn't move at first, then sprang upon Callista like a wildcat.  
Pushing her face close to hers, Anya whispered an answer, low and ominous:  
"Your doom."  
  
_ LUKE!!!  
_ Luke sat bolt upright in bed, gasping as Callista's terrified voice echoed away in his mind. He looked around him for his wife, but saw no sign that she had even returned from her late-night sojourn.  
Luke reached out with the Force, trying to find her presence...  
Nothing.  
Dread grew in Luke's stomach, threatening to tear him apart from the inside out. Something had happened to her...  
"Master Skywalker!"  
Kyp Durron skidded to a halt outside Luke's bedroom door, barefoot and dressed in only a pair of fatigue pants. "Master Skywalker-- Callista's been kidnapped!"  
"What?" Luke leapt to his feet and stood before Kyp. The boy caught his breath, and proceeded to explain.  
"I was out on the balcony, watching you two. After you left, Callista was ambushed by someone--and it wasn't a student. Whoever it was, she was evil, so evil. I could feel it radiating from her like nothing I'd ever felt. She took Callista!"  
Luke ran past Kyp to the hangar bay. As he powered up his X-wing, Kyp caught up to him. "Master, you don't know where she went! How will you find them?"  
"I'll lock on to Callie's presence. The Force will guide me."  
"But the attacker did something. She's masking their presence. We have no way of knowing where they are."  
Despair settled over Luke. "Then we have to find some other way."  
_ Or Callista--and Hope--may die...  
_  
  
Kirana Ti and Catalina, still riding their respective sopfhas, stood on a hill that overlooked Spring Valley. It was indeed a gorgeous sight. None of the massive forest trees blemished the sea-green grass; in their place, blue, red, and purple foosa tulips sprouted colorfully from the ground. A crystal-blue river flowed through the valley, plentiful in fish and birds. Kirana Ti saw a pair of kirche swans floating together, cooing gently at each other, as if they shared a mental bond that no other creature could discern.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Catalina said, her eyes drinking in the sight. "I have always wanted to live in Spring Valley since I was a child."  
"As have I." As Kirana Ti spoke, something caught the corner of her eye. She turned, and the sight that greeted her staggered her.  
A small band of Nightsisters--five of them in all--was busy raiding a small farmhouse, picking through the corpses of an old man and his wife, looking for anything that might suit their purposes. One of the Nightsisters was slaughtering the farm animals to use as food, while her companions, stripped the dead woman of her bracelets and jewelry. They cackled as they stepped over the corpses, taunting them and spitting down upon them.  
Kirana Ti's lips curved downward in a snarl of disgust. "We have trouble," she said, tapping Catalina on the shoulder. "Nightsisters." Catalina's eyes widened when she laid her eyes upon the evil women. "Have they noticed us?" she asked.  
Kirana Ti reared her sopfha. "They will soon enough," she said, switching on her lightsaber.  
Then, with a Dathomirian war cry, she galloped at full speed toward the Nightsisters.  
Catalina withdrew her own weapon--a primitive, but nonetheless powerful, club--and rode after her friend, hollering at the top of her lungs that she startled a pack of wolf-birds.  
The Nightsisters looked up in surprise, then quickly prepared themselves for battle. Kirana Ti gave them no chance, and as her sopfha leaped over the fence that surrounded the cottage, her lightsaber swept out, decapitating the closest Nightsister. The headless body tumbled to the ground and hit a lizard-pig trough.  
Kirana Ti jumped off her mount, and she now faced three Nightsisters. Without a single word, she attacked  
One Nightsister lunged forth, a large hook in her hands. Kirana Ti wasted no time and slashed her saber into the Nightsister's ribs, slicing the woman into two pieces. She now faced two Nightsisters.  
Catalina followed in hot pursuit, determined to help the warrior Jedi. But the third Nightsister was waiting for her. As soon as she had leaped over the fence, the woman jumped up and slammed full force into Catalina, knocking the young warrior off her sopfha, sending them both through the wall of the cottage.  
Kirana Ti moved forth and swung with her weapon. The two Nightsisters responded in kind, hammering at Kirana Ti with clubs and knives. The warrior Jedi had fought in combat many times before, and she was clearly a better fighter than the two women combined. She dodged each and every one of their attacks, blocking the blows with either her arms or the hilt of her lightsaber.  
Not far away, Catalina had recovered from the tackle. She turned and faced her opponent, holding her club in a defensive position. Seconds later, Sister and Nightsister clashed, their clubs smacking into each other.  
Kirana Ti leaped over a blow to the kneecaps, and dodged a slash to the ear. Her arm came up, blocking a third blow, and she sent a kick into one Nightsister's gut. The woman stumbled, the breath knocked out of her, and Kirana Ti plunged her saber deep into the warrior's chest, sizzling through ribs and heart. The evil woman fell back.  
Leaving only one left.  
Catalina was slowly gaining the upper hand against her own enemy. They continued trading blows, their clubs continuously smashing powerfully against each other, producing a loud ring in Catalina's ears. Ignoring it, she ducked beneath a swift blow that would have caved in her skull. Her elbow then struck the Nightsister in the chest. Ribs cracked as the blow connected. Catalina spun and elbowed her again, this time aiming for the midsection, and connected cleanly. An uppercut to the jaw spun the woman around, and Catalina knocked her down with a kick to the back.  
Kirana Ti quickly finished off the last Nightsister with her lightsaber, then ran over to Catalina. The remaining dark warrior struggled to get up, then felt the tip of Catalina's club against her jaw.  
"You move again, and say goodbye to your teeth,"; Catalina threatened, venom thick in her voice.  
The Nightsister prepared to say something, then reconsidered. She fell back, surrendering.  
"Good." Kirana Ti bent over, her face inches away from the Nightsisters. "Now tell us where Gabriela is."  
  
"Wake up, pretty girl."  
Callista's eyes snapped open, and she found herself staring up at the black-cloaked woman. "Who are you?" she demanded instantly, starting to stand up, then fell back. She looked around and saw that she was tightly strapped to a cot, preventing her from moving. She glared at the woman. "Why did you kidnap me?" The woman smiled, one clawed finger lightly stroking Callista's face.  
"You have something I want."  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
The woman stepped back and introduced herself. "My name is Anya. You must be Callista, the wife of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker." Her eyes slowly traced Callista's body. Her stomach was unusually large, a sure sign that she was pregnant. "He has excellent tastes in women," Anya said.  
Callista didn't know how to reply to that. "You want my baby, don't you?"  
Anya nodded.  
Callista's teeth bared in an animal snarl. "I'll die before I give my child over to you."  
Anya chuckled. "I admire your courage, but I question your judgment. No matter, though. Soon, we will be on Dathomir, and from there we will begin the purification."  
_ Dathomir...  
_ Suddenly, the pieces began to fall into place. Images of that terrifying nightmare came back to haunt her. The women had been wearing reptile hides.  
The typical clothing of a warrior from Dathomir.  
Images of her and Luke laying in the snow, arms and legs outstretched, gazing helplessly at each other as the women began nailing their wrists into the ground.  
_ Luke, I love you, and I always will. We will be together, for all eternity. Forever.  
Forever...  
_  
Arian watched as Shaiya came in. She grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.  
Her dagger was drawn. "You're coming with me. She began to pull the girl up.  
What she didn't see until it was too late was Arian's free arms. She threw the Nightsister down and stabbed her in the back with her own dagger. Her body exploded in a hail of blue fire. "I'm going, but not with you," she spat on the Nightsister's charred remains. "Now, Gabriela is going to die." Arian ran for it. She had nothing to lose.  
  


*  


Gabriela heard a woman screaming.  
Tara, a fellow Nightsister heard it, too. "What was that?"  
"Shaiya is dead," replied another, her eyes closed, her voice far away.  
Gabriela screamed in frustration. She grew livid when she realized who had killed her.  
Arian sprinted out of the tent and hid behind another as she saw a pair of Nightsisters head in her direction. Oblivious to her presence, they walked right past her, chattering about the next assault Gabriela was planning.  
  
Arian thought quickly. She knew that the Singing Mountain Clan had to be notified of the Nightsisters and their location. So far, not even Augwynne's best warriors had been able to capture the evil women. Perhaps if Arian was able to escape, things might start to change...  
Checking to see if the coast was clear, Arian began heading out. Every now and then she was spot a Nightsister or two and would safely duck behind a tent or scaffolding to mask her presence. Her heart always jumped in her throat as she waited for the Nightsisters to pass, dreading that at any moment one of them would see her, and would kill her.  
After ten minutes of doing that, a thought occurred to Arian. She recalled that many people in her village had been captured and taken to the Nightsister camp. If she was able to escape, the other villagers should too.  
The question was, where did the Nightsisters keep their prisoners?  
Arian leaned back against a tent and thought long and hard. She called upon her untapped powers and began searching through the camp.  
Eventually, she would find her people.  
  
"That little wretch!" Gabriela shrieked, throwing a knife against the wall. Tara shrank back in fear. "How dare she go up against me?  
"Shall I call the other Nightsisters?" Tara stammered, tempted to run out for fear of suffering her leader's wrath.  
Gabriela nodded, her anger barely in check. "Do so. If I know this girl, she won't leave before freeing those pathetic people from her village. I have a pretty good idea where she is now." Slowly but surely, her anger dissipated. "Tara, sound the alarm."  
Tara nodded and dashed out.  
Gabriela went to her weapons shelf and unhooked her lightsaber. "You picked the wrong people to mess with, Arian," she growled. "You'll never escape this camp alive. I can guarantee that."  
  
Arian heard the Nightsisters coming long before she saw them. And, judging by their bloodcurdling screams, they knew that she had escaped. Silently cursing to herself, Arian stood up, exposing herself to the black- cloaked women.  
Their eyes locked on her seconds later, and they rushed to attack.  
Arian moved fast, and she rolled to one side, dodging a blow to the head from a mace. She stood up and knocked the Nightsister down with a kick to the back. As the woman fell, Arian reached forth and grabbed the woman's weapon.  
The second Nightsister bore down on her, swinging an iron sword. Arian crossed her own weapon with the woman's, and she cried out when the club was knocked out of her hands.  
She was unprepared for the blow she was receive to the face. The Nightsister smacked her with the hilt of her sword, and Arian nearly collapsed. A third woman came, and her fist hit Arian's jaw. The young girl fell to her knees, blacking out for a split second.  
When she looked up, four Nightsisters had snatched her from all sides, holding her immobile, preventing her from escaping.  
Someone clapped from behind, and Arian craned her neck to see Gabriela, amused by the brief skirmish. "Interesting," the woman said as she stopped applauding.  
"Even after all I've done for you, you still resist me. And now you try to escape. I'm very disappointed in you, my child."  
"Done for me?" Arian could hardly believe what she was hearing. "You killed my father, my grandmother, destroyed my village, and now trying to tempt me to the dark side. And you expect me to be grateful?"  
Gabriela snarled and snatched Arian by the chin. "I could've ordered you to be killed with your pathetic family," she growled, her breath hot and sour on Arian's face. "But I chose to spare your life. Better to be a Nightsister than to die, right?"  
"Wrong," Arian said. "Death sounds a lot better."  
Gabriela released her. She looked up at the Nightsisters holding her. "Take her to the Gerian Caves, where the rest of the villagers are. We'll keep her there until I can figure out a way to deal with her."  
The Nightsisters dragged Arian away. The girl flashed Gabriela a glare before disappearing into the forest.  
As Gabriela headed back to her tent, Tara ran over to her, an excited expression on her face. "My Queen. Great news."  
"What is it?" Gabriela demanded impatiently, wondering how the previous incident could be considered "good" news.  
"Anya has captured Skywalker's wife."  
Gabriela's head snapped up. Now that was good news. "Tell me more."  
"They are on their way to Dathomir even as we speak," Tara said breathlessly. "It turns out that Kirana Ti was correct. This Callista is with child. A child strong in the Force. A child that can easily be swayed to the dark side."  
Gabriela nodded, a surge of triumph swelling in her chest. "Good. If we fail to turn Arian...this unborn child shall be simple to sway." She turned to Tara. "Good work, Tara. Gather the Nightsisters. I have an announcement to make to everyone."  
  
Anya's ship, the _Dark Child_, dropped out of hyperspace a short distance from Dathomir. She smiled as she saw the planet directly ahead. The woman Callista had been less trouble than she anticipated. A dark side trance had been used to keep her unconscious during the journey back from Yavin. She had sensed that Skywalker and the Jedi were pursuing her but it did not concern her. Soon Gabriela would attack and destroy the Singing Mountain Clan. Once that was done, Dathomir would belong to the Nightsisters and the Jedi would not dare attack. That would give them enough time to turn Skywalker's as yet unborn child to the Dark Side.  
The ship dropped through the atmosphere and down towards the Nightsisters main camp. As it approached, she could see small figures standing as they waited for it to touch down. She knew that one of them would be Gabriela. She would be pleased at Anya's success at capturing Skywalker's woman.  
  
Callista's eyes flickered open and she instinctively reached out for Luke. To her confusion though, she realised he wasn't there. A second later, she realised why.  
She came bolt upright, glaring at the Nightsister who stood in the doorway staring at her. The woman looked horrific. Purple streaky blotches covered her face, and Callista remembered Kirana Ti's stories of how the Nightsisters were marred in this way by their use of the Dark Side. She reached automatically for her lightsaber, but it was gone.  
Gabriela laughed, apparently amused by Callista's anger. "Looking for this?" she asked mockingly, holding up Callista's lightsabre. She ran her fingers over the rim, where Callista had engraved a row of the Chad sea creatures, tsaelke. "Do you have a fondness for these creatures? Would it be amusing for me to kill them?"  
Callista ignored her and focused on the lightsaber, stretching out with the Force as she tried to call it to her. Gabriela smiled as she used her own powers to hold onto the lightsaber, seeing the beads of sweat appear on Callista's forehead. A maniacal giggle escaped her lips.  
She tired of the game after a minute and gestured idly. Callista was slammed back onto the cot she was sitting on and found herself unable to move,  
"Stay there," Gabriela said mockingly. "We wouldn't want you to tire yourself and risk harming the baby now, would we? We have much to do with her. In the meantime though, we have one of your friends, Kirana Ti, on her way here. We have to prepare a special greeting for her."  
  
Night had fallen over Dathomir.  
It was, Kirana Ti, reflected, excellent cover. The moon was only casting a dim light, making it very difficult to see anything, as she and Catalina crept silently into the Nightsister camp. She had done this several times before during the war against Gethzerion's Nightsisters, and she was now well experienced at it. Her senses were on full alert, using the Force to search for any sign of Arian.  
Catalina touched her arm lightly and gestured to the right. Kirana nodded briefly and the two of them split up, Catalina moving off in that direction.  
Kirana Ti continued moving towards the centre of the camp. That was probably where Gabriela would be. She pulled her lightsabre from her belt as she saw a tent larger than the others in the very middle of the camp, and headed straight for it.  
There was no sign of her approach as she reached the tent. Moving cautiously, she slipped round to the front and ducked quickly inside, igniting her lightsabre in one smooth motion and hoping the snap-hiss would be muffled by the tent.  
It proved unnecessary though. There was no one inside the tent.  
Kirana Ti hissed and turned to creep back out of the tent. And at that moment the whole thing came down around her, engulfing her. She muttered an ancient Dathmomirian curse, then used her lightsabre to slice through the fabric.  
She scrambled out of the ruined tent and looked around. She was no longer alone.  
A loose circle of Nightsisters was standing around the tent, all of them staring impassively at her. They made no move towards her though, and the reason why soon became clear. Two of the Nightsisters pushed through the ring. Between them they carried the bruised and bleeding form of the unconscious Catalina. Gabriela followed them in, dragging Arian roughly by an arm.  
Kirana Ti hissed in anger as she saw her daughter and brought her lightsaber up in an attack position.  
Gabriela let go of Arian and shoved her towards one of the Nightsisters and ignited her own red/orange lightsabre, then beckoned to Kirana Ti. "Come on, fool," she said. "Test your strength against mine if you wish. If you win, you may take your daughter." She grinned. "If you fail, though, you may regret ever being born."  
Kirana Ti advanced slowly, her lightsabre held ready. Gabriela stepped forwards as well, and the two of them circled each other slowly, their eyes fixed on each other.  
Gabriela hummed tauntingly as they circled, goading Kirana Ti with her insouciance. Still humming, she feinted at Kirana Ti, who dodged aside and lunged forwards. With a speed that amazed even her, Gabriela twisted and blocked the blow. She swept a leg out, dumping Kirana Ti onto her back.  
She rolled aside as the lightsaber blade came down and lashed out to kick Gabriela hard in the stomach. The Nightsister staggered back, winded for a few moments, as Kirana Ti scrambled to her feet.  
Angered, Gabriela made a vicious horizontal sweep with her lightsabre. Kirana Ti ducked under the blade and lunged at Gabriela. The lightsabre caught the Nightsister a glancing blow to the side, and she hissed briefly in pain and stepped back half a pace.  
The she came on with renewed energy and Kirana Ti found herself unable to do more than desperately parry the blows. She fell back until she was right against the wall of Nightsisters. A final blow from Gabriela drove her to her knees and two of the Nightsisters grabbed her arms, leaving her helpless.  
Gabriela stepped right up to Kirana Ti, who stared back at her defiantly. "I'd kill you now without a thought," she said exultantly. "On the other hand, I think that perhaps it'd be more satisfying to wait until your pathetic Singing Mountain Clan has been destroyed and your daughter has been turned to the Dark Side."  
In one move, she reversed her lightsabre and brought it down on Kirana Ti's skull, knocking the Jedi woman out.  
  
Luke's X-wing, the shuttle carrying Kyp and Kam Solusar, and Rogue Squadron reverted from hyperspace over Dathomir  
"Can you sense anything, Luke?" Wedge asked over the comm.  
Luke stretched out towards Dathomir with the Force but he could find no trace of Callista, Kirana Ti, or any Nightsisters. "Nothing," he said grimly.  
"Looks like we'll have to do it the hard way then," Kyp observed.  
"May the Force be with you," Wedge said.  
Luke nodded. "Thanks Wedge. We'll contact you if we need you. Ready, Corran?"  
"Ready," the Jedi member of Rogue Squadron confirmed. "We'll cover you, Kyp and Kam." His and Luke's X-wings broke away from the other Rogues and dropped towards the surface of Dathomir, followed closely by the shuttle.  
  
"Mother!"Arian watched, horrified, as Gabriela knocked her mother out, the hilt of the Nightsister's lightsaber smashing into Kirana Ti's head. The Jedi woman groaned in pain and fell to the ground, unconscious.  
Shaking herself loose of the woman holding her, Arian ran over to her downed mother. "Mother, are you all right?"  
Gabriela's hand came out of nowhere, snatching Arian by the scruff of the neck. "You're not going anywhere, my pretty," she hissed as she prepared to slap the girl.  
"No!"  
The two turned to see a brown-haired woman push herself past the crowd of Nightsisters and run toward Gabriela. She grabbed Arian by the arm and pulled her away, protectively holding the young girl.  
The circle of Nightsisters hissed and closed in on the two, wielding their weapons.  
Gabriela stepped forth, glaring at the woman. "Callista! How did you escape?"  
The strange woman, Callista, gave the Nightsister a confident grin. "I persuaded Anya to release me. Don't worry; I didn't kill her. Just roughed her up a bit." She drew away from the Nightsisters, using her body to shield Arian. "If any of you want to hurt this child, you will have to come through me."  
Gabriela gasped in mock-terror. "Oh, no. Everyone, step back. She's mad now." The cloaked women burst into laughter, and advanced slowly toward Callista.  
But Callista was not deterred. "I won't let you kill this girl. Or Kirana Ti." She gave the Nightsisters a furious glare to let them know that she was serious as hell.  
One Nightsister crept over to Kirana Ti, holding a spiked club. Callista turned to face the woman and stopped her with the Force. "You touch that woman, you die next."  
"What do their lives matter to you?" Gabriela said. "They are strangers."  
"Not Kirana Ti," Callista snapped. "And this is her daughter. Which makes her my friend. And anyone who tries to harm them is my enemy now. Understood?"  
Gabriela stepped back, contemplating the matter. Moments later, she smiled. "There is so much anger in you, Callista," she said. "Anger waiting to be unleashed. I will look forward to turning you to our side."  
Callista grinned back. "In your dreams."  
Gabriela shrugged. "Fine." She gestured to three of her warriors. "Take them to the caves with the villagers and lock them up. Do not harm them, unless they try to escape." She turned back to Callista. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Callista Skywalker."  
Callista spat at the woman as two of the Nightsisters led her and Arian away, while the third dragged a limp Kirana Ti with her. "As they left the Nightsister camp, Callista couldn't help but notice the mountains far off to the east. "The mountains of her dream.  
That horrible vision of her and Luke dying alongside hundreds of other warriors, the black-cloaked women leering down at them as they pinned their wrists to the snow-covered ground, Kara's chilling propechy...  
_ Luke...we will be together, for all eternity. Forever.  
Forever...  
_ When the group reached the cave, the Nightsisters shoved Callista and Arian through the gaping entrance, then dragged Kirana Ti along with them, remaining silent throughout the process.  
It was nearly pitch-black, the moonlight piercing through the entrance being the only light to guide them. Callista felt her stomach wrench painfully, and she put her hands to it, suppressing a groan.  
The baby could sense her fear.  
_ Calm down, my child_, she whispered soothingly in her mind, quelling the unborn's thoughts, calming it down again. _Everything will be all right.._. She was probably lying, but she remained hopeful that they might be rescued.  
_ Luke...  
_ She stretched out with the Force, trying to send a message to her husband, but something--or someone--was blocking her senses, like a transmission being jammed. .  
They finally reached a metal-laced cage, and Callista could barely make out at least two dozen people writhing inside, their faces dirty and full of pain and sorrow. Mostly women and children, but a few men also who had been spared during the village battle. All of them were pale and abnormally thin, as if the Nightsisters were starving them.  
Callista did not doubt that.  
One of the cloaked women rushed forth and unlocked the barred door. Callista cried out as another shoved her from behind, and she fell through the open door. Arian soon followed, and the Nightsisters dumped Kirana Ti's limp body unceremoniously to the ground.  
"Enjoy your stay," the leader of the women said, cackling as they turned and headed back out into the forest.  
"Arian!"   
Callista turned to see the villagers gather around them, embracing and kissing the girl she had earlier saved. They had been worried about Arian, afraid that she had died with her father and grandmother. They were glad to see that she had survived.  
"My mother is injured," Arian quickly said. "Kenya, can you help her?"  
An old woman--Kenya, Callista presumed--stepped out of the crowd. She was an old woman, perhaps fifty or sixty, with graying hair, gentle brown eyes, wrinkled skin, and a kind face. Kenya was probably the shamaness of the village, the source of their medicine. Though unlike many other tribes in the galaxy, Kenya's powers were real. She was a Sister of the Singing Mountain Clan.  
"How bad is her condition?"  
Kenya asked  
"Gabriela knocked her out in a lightsaber battle," Arian explained, rushing to her mother. "She's bleeding badly in the head. She may be in a coma. I'm begging you to help her."  
Kenya kneeled beside the girl and cupped her chin in her old hands. "There is no need to beg, my child." She calmly placed her hands inches above Kirana Ti's wound and began chanting in the ancient Dathomirian language.  
As Callista watched the weak villagers greet Arian with relief and Kenya heal Kirana Ti, she felt awful for them. These people had done nothing to deserve Gabriela's wrath. They were innocent, and now their village was destroyed. Their families were dead. Their mothers, fathers, siblings, wives, husbands, children--they had all died at the hands of these evil women. Their lives were ruined, had changed forever. Tears unknowingly came to Callista's eyes as she sank to the ground.  
She would not let Gabriela get away with this. The Nightsisters would not go unpunished for such atrocities. Callista knew that revenge led to the dark side, but a part of her told her over and over that these people didn't deserve to be hurt. Gabriela was evil, plain and simple. She deserved to die, as do all her followers.  
The emotions in her were so strong that it terrified her.  
_The dark side_...  
Kara's voice mixed in with Luke's, one beckoning her, the other warning her away. Callista knew what she had to do. No matter the cost, she would live to see these villagers avenged.  
_ I swear on my mother's grave, she spoke silently to herself, I will not let this happen again.  
  
_ Augwynne listened to Catalina in horror as the Sister gave her report. "Kirana Ti was captured?" she said, her eyes widening in shock. "How did this happen?"  
"It was Gabriela," Catalina said gravely, lightly touching her injury to the head. "She attacked Kirana Ti and knocked her out. I tried to help, but I was hit in the head. The next thing I knew, I was lying alone in the forest. The Nightsisters were gone. So was Kirana Ti." Augwynne wringed her hands together, trying to control her anxiety. First Arian, and now Kirana Ti. And Gabriela was involved?  
Gabriela...  
Augwynne knew that it would be inevitable. Gabriela had vowed to avenge her mother's death before abandoning the Singing Mountain Clan. That had been years ago. But now...it seemed that Gabriela would true to her word.  
And she was winning.  
"Forgive me, Mother Augwynne," Catalina said, dropping to one knee. "I...I tried to save her. I did everything I could..."  
"My child." Augwynne brought her to her feet and kissed her forehead. "There is no need to apologize. There was nothing you could do to prevent this from happening. You did everything possible to save her. You are a true warrior, Catalina."  
Catalina nodded, but she didn't look entirely convinced. "What should we do now?" she asked.  
"Call the Council of Sisters for a meeting," Augwynne told the young warrior. "We must settle this once and for all. Gabriela must be stopped."  
  
Tara entered Gabriela's tent, a worried expression on her face. "My Queen," she said, waiting for Gabriela to turn and face her. "We have another problem."  
Gabriela sighed. "What now?" she demanded.  
"My scouts have reported seeing a group of strangers in the forest. A group of...men." Tara spat out the word with contempt.  
Gabriela's head snapped up. What would men be doing on Dathomir? "Have you identified any of them?" she asked.  
Tara nodded. "All of them radiate with the Force. Which means that they must be Jedi Knights." She hesitated for a moment, afraid to go on. Gabriela nodded, encouraging for the Nightsister to continue. "My Queen, Master Skywalker is with them."  
Gabriela smiled. Skywalker, the Jedi Master...  
"He must be looking for his wife and child," she hissed, pondering this new revelation. "Very good, Tara. I have a new mission for you."  
"Anything, my Queen," Tara bowed.  
"Take two dozen Nightsisters with you, and go find those Jedi. Find them...and kill them. All but Skywalker. I want him brought here alive. Wound him if you must, but do not kill him, do you understand?"  
Tara nodded. "Yes, Gabriela." She left.  
Gabriela stood up and walked out of the tent. Arian, Kirana Ti, Callista, and now Skywalker...things were starting to get more interesting.  
  
Luke, Corran, Kam, and Kyp walked together through the thick jungle, using their lightsabers to chop through the foliage. "Can any of you sense Callista?" Luke asked, slicing through several large branches that scratched at his face.  
"I sense nothing," Kam said gravely. "It's as if Callista isn't even on Dathomir."  
"How will we find her in all this forest?" Corran asked.  
"I think we're gonna need some help," Luke said as he took the lead. "Let's head for the Singing Mountain Clan. Augwynne will be able to help us."  
"Master Skywalker," Kyp said, grabbing Luke by the arm.  
Luke turned to face his student. "Yes?  
"Who do you think kidnapped Callista?"  
Luke focused his eyes into the distance. He didn't want to believe it, but he had one theory. One that he didn't like one bit...  
"I have a pretty good idea," was all he said before he started walking again.  
As the foursome headed for Singing Mountain, Luke stretched out with the Force, combing the entire planet for his wife.  
_ Callista...Callista...  
_


	3. The Rescue

Part 3  
_  
Callista...  
_ Callista's eyes snapped open. "Luke?"  
"What is it?" Kenya asked.  
"It's Luke," Callista said, almost certain. "He's here on Dathomir. He must've learned of my kidnapping and left Yavin 4 to search for me. But...how did he find me here?"  
"The Force was with him," Arian said. "Now we will all be rescued."  
Kenya didn't seem so optimistic. "Not if the Nightsisters find him first."  
Callista nodded, her throat tightening. Her baby started kicking again, feeling its mother's conflicting emotions. "I hope he'll be all right," she whispered.  
Callista leaned back against the metal cage, feeling a wave of relief wash over her, mixed in with anxiety and fear. Luke was here on Dathomir, looking for her! They would all be together again soon enough.  
She wished she could contact him through the Force, but something was blocking her senses. Could it be ysalamiri? But where could Gabriela have gotten ysalamiri from? From Myrkr?  
No, something else was at work here. Something evil...  
"My mother always wanted me to go to the Jedi Academy when I was old enough," Callista heard Arian say. She turned to see the girl cradling Kirana Ti's prone body, quietly sobbing. "Looks like I will never get the chance, though."  
Callista sat down beside the two and took Arian's hand in her own, silently comforting the girl. She smiled kindly at Arian, then rubbed her swollen belly. Hope was sleeping now, free from the disturbances outside its tiny haven. Callista looked at Arian, and in her eyes, she saw her own daughter.  
But then the nightmares began to return, Kara's ominous face looming over her.  
_ Neither of you will name her...  
Poor Mama dies with her ill-gotten lover...  
There is still the future...  
_ Then, in front of Callista's horrified eyes, she saw the vision again.  
The snow, the icy-cold wind, the Nightsisters picking over the bodies of fallen warriors, now pinned to the ground with stakes driven through their wrists and ankles. The wind started picking up, and Callista saw herself again.  
Lying next to Luke.  
The dream Callista turned to clasp her dying husband's hand, tears slowly moving down her eyes. "Luke," she whispered. "I love you, and I always will. We will be together, for all eternity. Forever."  
Luke's hand tightened around hers, and he managed to smile. "Forever..."  
"Do you think Master Skywalker will be here in time?"  
Callista snapped out of her thoughts, and the vision disappeared into the air. She turned and saw that Arian had spoken.  
"Are you all right, Callista?" the girl asked, noticing her paled expression.  
Callista tried to regain her composure, and nodded. "I'm fine, child." She stroked Arian's face. "He'll be here. Trust me."  
But even as she spoke, she could vaguely see the vision recurring, hovering over her, taunting her, tormenting her with the possible future.  
_ The future is always in motion...  
Forever...  
_  
The Council of Sisters gathered in the Main Chamber of Singing Mountain fortress. Augwynne watched as each warrior seated herself in the circled table, quietly gossiping among each other. She knew what they were talking about. The Nightsisters, and their recent attacks on neighboring villages. The Council would now decide what the proper course of action should be.  
"My Sisters, I have brought you here under stressing cicrumstances," Augwynne began. "The Nightsisters have risen again."  
"They have grown stronger," Sister Otera added. She closed her eyelids, tilting her head to the ceiling. Augwynne silently noted that Otera seemed heavier since the last time she had seen her. The woman was pregant, and would be bore a baby girl within three months.  
The Sisters began conversing amongst each other, their voices carrying throughout the massive chamber. Augwynne raised her hands into the air, quieting everybody down. "We must stop the Nightsisters from becoming more powerful," Sister Zlata urged.  
"But they are hiding," Sister Kutay said, nervously wringing her hands together. "They have blocked their presence well. No matter how hard we try, we can never locate them in the forest."  
Old Sister Chaiza smiled sadly at Augwynne and the Council. "Perhaps we are looking in the wrong place. There are many other places they could be hiding--the Pike Mountains, the desert, the Spring Valley. We need to look harder."  
"We are doing everything we can," Augwynne assured the old woman.  
Sister Mariana shook her head. "Apparently not, Augwynne. These Nightsisters seem to be far more dangerous than anything we encountered with Gethzerion. So far, over half a dozen villagers in our valley have been destroyed. If we do not succeed in finding them, they will come for us next...and we will not survive their wrath."  
  
At around the same time, the Nightsisters had gathered for their own Council meeting. They met in a circle outside the Nightsister camp, near the forest. Gabriela addressed her black-cloaked legions, her voice echoing in the darkness.  
With Chursa Orna now destroyed, the Nightsisters would soon move to their next step: Singing Mountain Prison, where many of the older Nightsisters languished, imprisoned for their past crimes. Gabriela planned to infiltrate the prison and free their fellow comrades. The bigger her army was, the better chance they had against their inevitable battle with the Singing Mountain Clan.  
"My fellow Nightsisters, I have called you all here because another great victory awaits us," she said, her lightsaber casting pale shadows over the silent women.  
Anya, who had recently recovered from the Jedi woman's surprise attack, stepped away from the circle and joined her leader. She turned to face the Nightsisters. "Our next attack will be the Singing Mountain Prison, located near the Clan itself. We believe that over a hundred Nightsisters from Gethzerion's clan are there, awaiting for their revenge against the Singing Mountain Clan." Her eyes were wide with anticipation and excitement, and the looks of her colleagues reflected her own.  
"At dawn," she continued, "we launch the attack. The Sisters will be caught off guard. We'll slaughter them all, and free our own kind."  
"Yes," Z'kashya said, "and after that, we will move on to our greatest challenge--the Singing Mountain Clan." She flashed a confident smile at Gabriela as she spoke.  
Another Nightsister, Isis, pulled back the cloak that concealed her face, revealing the dreadful purplish-black bruises that covered her flesh like a disease. "That will be a day long remembered among the Nightsisters," she said.  
"Then it it settled then," Gabriela said. "Tomorrow, the Singing Mountain Prison shall fall, we shall be reunited with old friends, and our long-awaited revenge will finally come to pass."  
"We shall be ready for it, my Queen," Anya said.  
"Then this meeting is finished," Gabriela said, waving the circle of cloaked women away. "Be ready tomorrow. And the dark side shall lead us to victory."  
The Nightsisters silently departed and headed back to their camp. They disappeared off into the darkness like apparitions.  
Gabriela focused off into the distance. Skywalker was still out there, searching for his love. She smiled. She would soon have the Jedi Master with her.  
As darkness enveloped the forest, Luke kept his lightsaber on constantly, using it like a glowrod to light their way. Kam, Kyp, and Corran followed after him, the three talking among each other quietly. They were making good time; they would arrive at Singing Mountain within another hour.  
  
"The Nightsisters are somewhere near, I think. I can feel a malevolent presence," Luke observed. "We need to be on alert at all times. You never know when we may walk into an ambush."  
"Good idea," Corran said, moving at a faster pace so that he was walking alongside the Jedi Master. "Do you think Callista's all right?"  
Kyp furiously sliced through a half-fallen tree that barred their path; the entire hulk collapsed to the ground with a loud crash. "I hope she is," the young man said as he stepped over the fallen tree. "The Nightsisters couldn't have gone through all this trouble kidnapping her, only to kill her as soon they arrive on Dathomir."  
Corran leaped over the tree and landed lightly on his feet, his lightsaber casting a pale glow over his three companions. "We'll find her, Master Skywalker. The Force will be with us."  
Luke tensed. "If anything happens to Callista or Hope, I swear by my father that---"  
"Stop." Corran suddenly looked nervous, looking around at their surroundings. Luke, Kyp and Kam held their lightsabers up, ready for anything that might jump out at them.  
A twig snapped nearby, and Kyp nearly jumped. "I think we've got trouble."  
The four Jedi stood back-to-back, their lightsabers humming, sweat running down their faces. Luke felt a tightness form in his stomach, and he could feel that dark, ominous presence growing more powerful with each passing second.  
"Nightsisters," Luke said, wiping the perspiration off his forehead. "They're here, waiting for us. I think they know where we are. Stay close together."  
Kyp's breath came out in ragged gasps; he was obviously scared. "I have a very bad feeling about this."  
"Join the club," Corran said. "Do you think we might be able to reach the Singing Mountain Clan before the Nightsisters attack us?"  
Before Luke could answer, several dark figures emerged from the trees. Each figure brandished a weapon of some sort--blasters, swords, clubs, vibroblades, even rocks. Emitting shrill war cries that sent a shiver through Luke's blood, they fell upon the four Jedi, attacking without mercy.  
The Nightsisters advanced and the Jedi tensed. But suddenly reinforcments of Sining Mountain Clan sisters dropped from the tree tops. Including...  
"Teneniel!" Luke exclaimed in amazement.  
"Greetings, Skywalker," she answered in return as she advanced upon a Nighsister and struck at her with a thick wooden staff.  
"I thought you were on Hapes," Luke said, ducking a vibroblade and elbowing the Nightsister that attacked him in the stomach.  
"We were," she answered as she and another woman from the Singing Mountian clan helped Kyp fight off a particularly vicious Nightsister.  
"We?" Luke asked as he knocked a Nightsister off Corran's back.  
"Hey, Luke," a familar male voice said and Luke turned to see Isolder duck a club.  
"Oh," Luke said.  
Isolder jumped up on to a branch so that two Nightsisters that were after him ran into each other.  
"So, what brings you guys here?" Luke inquired as he knocked out the remaining Nightsister.  
"Well," Isolder said, looking down on the result of the battle. Teneniel wanted to pay a little visit to her home. Looks like we came just in time."  
Kyp eyed Isolder, "You're the Prince of Hapes, aren't you?"  
"I am indeed," Isolder informed him.  
"You fight pretty good for being a Prince and all," Kyp commented.  
Isolder gave him a wry smile, "You've never been to Hapes, have you?"  
"No," Kyp admitted.  
"Then trust me when I say my fighting skills are no surprise." Isolder said.  
  
Callista looked up at the stars through the tiny holes in the roof of the cage. She had felt Luke. He was here, coming for her.  
But she could wait no longer.  
There were only two Nightsisters watching the entire village of prisoners; all the others had left to attack a passing group of trespassers.  
If she had help, it would be easy.  
She turned to Kirana Ti, who sat beside her. "I have an idea," she said. "We're getting out of here." She whispered oh-so-quietly, for the Nightsisters stood right outside.  
Kirana Ti nodded. "I've been working on a plan. You escape and go for help. If we can manage it, take Arian with you. Find Master Skywalker. He's here, nearby. I'll stay behind."  
Callista frowned. "Why?"  
Kirana Ti waved a hand at the people around them. "It is too dangerous to try and free them now. We are too outnumbered, we don't have enough equal warriors with which to defend ourselves."  
"But...if you try to protect them alone, they will kill you." Callista argued. She was not about to lose one of her close friends in this crisis. She'd lost too many.  
But Kirana Ti forced a smile. "Callista, we don't really have a choice. We must fetch help."  
Deep down, Callista knew she was right. Finally, she nodded. "Wake Arian. I'll take her with me." Kirana Ti turned and shook her daughter awake. Callista pressed herself against the mesh of the cage, and focused on a pile of stones outside. If she could just get enough hold on them...  
_ Size matters not..._Luke had always told her that. She concentrated harder on the stones, and finally they moved. Slightly at first, a shake here or there. As her connection grew, they rattled harder. She knew they had to fly quickly, so their targets would not have enough time to react.  
_ Please...please...  
_ They rocketed into the air, pummeling the Nightsister guards to the ground before they could even scream. Smiling to herself, Callista lifted the keys from the belt of one of the prone forms, and levitated it to her hand. she unlocked the door, and swung it open, cringing as it creaked. She turned back to Kirana Ti, who knelt before the wide-eyed Arian, speaking in a low voice:  
"Now, do as Callista tells you. I'll be with you soon. I love you, my child." she embraced her daughter, supressing her tears, knowing that this may very well be her last chance to do so. Then she stood and led Arian to Callista's side. Callista hugged Kirana Ti, whispering, "May the Force be with you."  
"And with you, Callista."  
Callista gripped Arian's hand and bent over to whisper in the girl's ear, "Now, Arian, run as fast as you can. Hide behind that bush until I catch up." The girl took off. Callista stepped through the door, shivering in the open night. Then she closed the barred door behind her and locked it. Dropping the keys next to the fallen guards, Callista touched Kirana Ti's fingers through the openings between the metal rods. "We'll come back for you. I promise."  
Kirana Ti nodded. "I know you will,"  
Callista turned and jogged into the dark jungles after Arian.  
_ Luke, I'm coming...  
_  
Luke went over to one of the Nightsisters. The black-cloaked woman started to get back up until she saw Luke's green-white lightsaber inches away from her throat.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Luke said, with an edge of menace to his voice. He didn't want to kill any of these women--killing was not the Jedi way--but he didn't want them to be walking around, either.  
The Nightsister tensed, then leaned back against the ground.  
"Who is your leader?" Luke demanded.  
The woman hissed at the man, then reluctantly said, "Gabriela."  
"Gabriela?" Luke looked up and saw shock in Teneniel's eyes. "I remember her. She had been a close friend of mine. Her mother was killed when a group of wild rancors attacked our fortress. Gabriela was devasted by it, and she abandoned the Singing Mountain Clan. She became one of the forsaken. I--I had hoped she would eventually return, but..." Her eyes brimmed with tears.  
Luke wanted to ask her more, but judging by Teneniel's expression, he knew she didn't want to go further into details. He turned back to the Nightsisters. "What does this Gabriela want?" he asked.  
"She wants to take over the Singing Mountain Clan," the Nightsister answered. "That's why she's been attacking the neighboring villages. She plan to free the Nightsisters from the Singing Mountain prison."  
"The ones from Gethzerion's army," one of the Sister warriors said, giving Luke a concerned look.  
"We're not going to let that happen," Luke assured the young woman, then moved his lightsaber closer to the Nightsister. "Where is Callista?"  
The woman's eyed widened. "Who are you?"  
"I am Luke Skywalker."  
The Nightsister looked surprised and terrified. "Skywalker? The Jedi Master? The son of Darth Vader? The man who killed Gethzerion?"  
Luke nodded. "You've heard of me. Now, where is my wife?"  
The Nightsister regained her composure. "You'll never find her, Skywalker. Gabriela knows that she is with child. She plans to take the baby...turn it to the dark side."  
Words could not describe what Luke felt when she said that. A dark anger washed over him like a wave--a feeling that he had never had ever since he had encountered the resurrected Emperor, since he had gave in to his hate when he confronted Vader. It was a terrifying feeling. He suddenly felt an urge to kill this woman where she laid.  
Trying to control his inner conflict, he pressed the tip of the blade against the woman's throat. "If anything happens to my wife or child...I will personally hunt your leader down...and kill her."  
He then stepped back, withdrawing his weapon. The Nightsister carefully stood up, uncertain of what to do.  
Luke gave her a dark glare. "Get out of my sight."  
Without arguing, the Nightsister turned and fled.  
Teneniel, Isolder, Kyp, Kam, and Corran backed away from Luke, shocked at what they had just witnessed. Luke turned to them, a look of regret on his face. "This is my fault. I should've know this would happen sooner or later. Gabriela wants to turn my child into the next Vader."  
"And if that happens," Kam said gravely, a faraway look in his eyes, "the Nightsisters cannot be stopped."  
"So what are we gonna do to stop her?" Corran said.  
Luke focused on his lightsaber, the green blade humming with so much deadly power. "I don't care what it takes. I will not live to see my child become evil. We go look for Callista, and return to Singing Mountain. We'll need more help if we're to stop the Nightsisters."  
The group then began heading off into the forest.  
They had been unusually quiet and Luke couldn't take it any longer.  
"Look, if you want to talk about it then we can talk about it."  
"You were dangerously close to the edge," Teneniel Djo informed him darkly.  
Kam, Corran, Kyp and the others nodded in silent agreement. They seemed glad that Teneniel had said it first.  
Luke threw a halfhearted smile at Corran, "Don't tell me I actually scared you!"  
Corran put his hands up defensively.  
"Hey! One on one in a fair fight I'm willing to take on anyone," he gave Luke a look that told him it was not Luke's physical size that intimidated him. "But taking on some guy in angry Jedi mode is not the way live very long."  
Luke looked at Kyp.  
Kyp looked away, "Hey, I've been there and it is'nt pretty."  
Corran clenched his fist and Luke could tell that he still did not like Kyp entirely.  
Luke sighed and looked up at the soothing forest canopy. He whispered to himself, "I will be a good example to my child. I won't follow in my fathers footsteps."  
During the rest of the trip the only sound was the crunching of the leaves.  
  
"She's gone?" Gabriela stood up, glaring daggers at the Nightsister.  
The young woman nodded, her body trembling with fear. "Skywalker's wife and the daughter of Kirana Ti. They knocked out our guards and took off. I could send some Sisters to go after them--"  
"Don't bother. They are long gone by now." Gabriela paced around the tent, wondering what they're next move should be. "It was only the two that escaped?"  
The Nightsister nodded.  
Gabriela sighed. "Then we have little time to spare. If I know this Callista, she will be probably heading for Augwynne for some help. Gather our Sisters together. We're heading for Singing Mountain Prison now. And we'll be taking the villagers with us."  
The young woman bowed in acknowledgement and rushed out of the tent.  
  
Callista and Arian trudged through the jungles, wet, muddy, and shivering from the cold. Callista had given her jacket to Arian to keep the little girl warm, and she clutched to it like it was her only lifeline.  
"How much further?" Arian panted, exhausted emotionally and mentally in addition to physically. Callista began considering picking her up and carrying her. She stretched out through the Force, searching for the presences she could recognize as Jedi Knights or witches. She bit her chapped lips. "I don't know. It could be hours, or mere minutes. But we'll find them, don't worry." Callista looked at the little girl again, and decided to act on her impulse of carrying the little girl. She bent to one knee in front of her, and said. "Come on. Get on my back."  
Arian didn't protest.  
Strangely enough, Callista found herself better balanced with somewhat more weight on her back to couterweigh her bulging belly. They continued through the foliage, searching around them for signs of their allies--and their enemies.  
Arian was silent for a long time, and Callista thought she'd fallen asleep, but then she spoke:  
"How long have you known my mother?"  
"Almost two years now."  
"What is she like?"  
"How long has it been since you've seen her?"  
"I was five, I think. Right before she left to go to Yavin."  
Callista sighed. "She's a very powerful woman. She's saved my life- -pretty much everyone at the Academy in one way or another. You'll be like that, someday. I see it in you now."  
"I hope she's all right, Callista."  
"I know you do, sweetheart. I know you do.  
_ Luke...whispered in her mind. Luke, where are you?  
  
_ "Callista?" Luke said suddenly, taking his companions by suprise. He leapt up, looking about him, trying to find where her voice was coming from. _Callista...I'm here. I'm here, come to me...  
  
Come to me._.. She heard his voice echoing in her ears. It was the sweetest sound she'd heard in a long time. Her pace quickened, Arian grew lighter on her back. The wet leaves whipped at her face, splattering her cheeks with mud and water. Then she saw it--a group of people just ahead of them. "Luke!" she cried breathlessly, in a near silent voice that echoed.  
"Luke!"  
  
"Luke!"  
Luke's head immediately snapped up. "Did you guys just hear that?"  
Kyp began reaching for his lightsaber. "Where did it come from?"  
"Did that just sound like--"  
Teneniel nodded and pointed to two dark figures approaching them. They were too far away for Luke to recognize them. "Over there!"  
Luke's heart jumped into his throat, and he began running; he didn't need the Force to know who had shouted. "It's Callista!" he exclaimed.  
But Teneniel grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to her side. "Careful, Luke," she warned him. "It could be a trap. The Nightsisters have the ability to disguise their voices with the Force."  
Luke shook his head. "It's not. I know it's her."  
"Well, just in case," Kam said, igniting his weapon. "I'm not taking any chances with these Nightsisters around."  
Seconds later, the two people finally caught up with the group. Luke then got a good look at them--his wife, carrying a young girl on her back. Her face was soaked with sweat and blood, her lips chapped, her hair disarrayed. Even with all that, she was still beautiful.  
Luke's eyes teared with joy as he ran over to Callista. The girl slid off her back and ran over to Teneniel and Isolder.  
"Callista!" Luke said. "I thought I'd never see you again!"  
"Luke!" she cried out in relief, and rushed into her husband's arms.  
No sooner had Teneniel picked up the child that there was a chorus of howls.  
Teneniel looked around and then glanced at Isolder. Luke broke away from Callista's embrace, "What was that?"  
Corran squinted, "I wish I knew."  
The group quickly formed into a tight circle, with Arian in the middle. Everyone drew out their weapons; Isolder held a blaster rifle, Teneniel and her Sisters brandished their staffs, while Luke, Corran, Kyp, and Kam switched on their lightsabers.  
Slowly, the enormous figures trudged closer and closer, low growls echoing throughout the forest. Finally, one of them burst from the trees, revealing--  
"Need a lift?" Augwynne asked atop her rancor.  
The group looked up in surprise. Teneniel went up to the Sister leader. "Augwynne, we have got trouble."  
"I can see that," Augwynne noted. "I could sense the Nightsisters earlier. My guess is that they tried to kill you."  
The other rancors began emerging from the darkness, mounted by other warriors of the Singing Mountain Clan. Two of the massive beasts bent over so that Luke and his friends were able to climb on.  
"We must hurry to Singing Mountain Clan," Augwynne urged. "There, we will discuss our plans to defeat these Nightsisters."  
  
Up in the Singing Mountian Clan, one of their sisters ran into the chamber where Luke, Callista and the others were discussing a strategy.  
"What is wrong?" Teneniel asked the distressed sister.  
"Katharss has escaped from his cell. I think the Nightsisters may have set him and his pack free!"  
Augwynne protested, "But that's impossible! How did they did get past the guards without us knowing."  
The sister held up bloodstained hands with tears in her eyes, "The guards are dead.  
Who's Katharss? Callista asked.  
The leader of theSsekhmet. A race of feline creatures in league with the Nightsisters. We had him trapped him and were holding him here. Without their leader, they are almost powerless. But now...  
The Nightsisters are even more powerful, Luke finished.   
Teneniel nodded gravely.  
  
Gabriela stood before her entire Nightsister army, the torches in their hands lighting the darkness that surrounded them, with the straggling villagers chained to a wagon. The cloaked women's faces were dark with anticipation. It was time for them to make their biggest move against the Singing Mountain Clan.  
"My loyal Nightsisters," Gabriela said in a loud, deep voice, "the time has finally come. We are now one step closer to bringing the Singing Mountain Clan to their knees. Tonight, we shall head for Singing Mountain prison, and release Gethzerion's old followers. Any Sister who stands in our way will be swiftly killed. Show no mercy toward them. And once we have freed our comrades, we will proceed to the final challenge--Singing Mountain. Once we have destroyed them, the rest of Dathomir will be ours for the taking! We must do this while the Singing Mountain Clan is caught off-guard."  
The Nightsisters raised their torches high into the air, casting a malevolent glow over the gathered assembly.  
"I've sent someone to kidnap Arian and Skywalker's woman and bring her to the prison. Her unborn child shall be the key to defeating the Sisters.  
"With these two, our army will be unstoppable. No one will be able to beat us. No one. Anyone who dares to resist shall meet a slow and painful death.  
"We must now go. The prison awaits us. The dark side of the Force shall triumph over the light. For the glory of the Nightsisters!"  
The women cheered, their howls echoing throughout the night. Then, as one, they marched off, dragging the villagers with them.  
They headed steadily toward the prison.  
  
"Okay, here is what we will do," Teneniel said to the gathered circle of warriors. Luke, Isolder, Kyp, Corran, Callista, Catalina, and Kam Solusar joined them as they discussed their plan to capture Katharss. "We move off in pairs and comb the entire forest. If my hunch is correct, Katharss is on his way to rendezvous with the Nightsister clan."  
The Sisters gasped and began talking among each other. "Katharss and Gabriela, working together again?" one warrior said in disbelief.  
Teneniel nodded. "It is paramount that we prevent them from succeeding in whatever plan they've come up with. Anyways, we move off in pairs. You can either go on foot, rancor, or sopfha. Your choice of transportation. And be constantly on alert. The Nightsisters are more than likely springing a trap for us.  
"If you find Katharss, do not go up against him one-on-one. I've seen his pack fight before, and it is not pretty. Contact everyone else through the Force, and we will be there shortly. And we will defeat Katharss, together.  
"You all know what to do now. May the Force be with you."  
The Sisters nodded and began dispersing. The group said their goodbyes and wished each other luck. Corran went off with Kyp, Kam with Catalina, Teneniel with Isolder, and the rest formed their own groups.  
Luke turned to Callista and grabbed her hand. "You ready for this?"  
"Callista nodded. "Yes, I am."  
Luke didn't seem convinced. "Callie, I'm worried about you and the baby. You're taking a huge risk doing--"  
"Luke, don't even try to change my mind," Callista interrupted. "I am aware of the dangers. And I would never put my child at risk."  
Luke prepared to argue even further, but one look at his wife's face told him to think otherwise. He sighed and clasped Callista's hand tighter. "I just don't want to see you get killed."  
"I won't," she promised.  
Luke kissed her on the cheek, his emotions put to rest now. Once Callista said something, she meant it. "Then let's go."  
  
Katharss slunk through the forests, back to the Nightsister camp. He led his pack of Ssekhmet, the others of his kind.  
The black-furred legion finally arrived at the camp. Katharss emerged from the center and met Gabriela as she parted from a group of Nightsisters. "There were complications, my Queen." The animal leaned in closer.  
Gabriela's eyes flared with cold, terrifying anger. "You won't recieve your end until I have Skywalker's woman. Bring her to me." She flicked her gaze towards Singing Mountain, and allowed a tight, evil grin. "No," she whispered. "You might harm her child. Bring me Skywalker. Callista will come after him, with the child unharmed. I believe she will cooperate if she is a little more...motivated."  
  
Kirana Ti shifted again in her cage. This was taking too long...why hadn't Callista or Master Skywalker returned yet? She ached for Arian, feared for the little girl's safety.  
She turned and looked out into the Nightsister camp. There were no guards, only a single dark sister reclining against the bone walls of the cage, snoring lightly.  
Of course.  
It was time to take matters into her own hands. Kirana Ti closed her eyes and visualized the scraggly keys hanging like criminals on the woman's belt. She tensed when she heard them jangle on impact with the foot-trodden earth. But the Nighsister only startled and shifted in her sleep.  
Gabriela would have her head come morning.  
Kirana levitated the keys into her waiting fingers. As she moved for the door, she looked at the other people in her cage. She felt a pang of guilt, but a mass escape would quickly become a mass suicide.  
Without another thought, Kirana Ti unlocked the doors, slipped through and closed it behind her.  
She streaked for the jungles, free.  
  
Katharss fufilled his evil duty and stalked the jungle at night. He eyed Kirana Ti from his perch on a tree top. A wide grin spread across his face. The Jedi woman may have escaped the nightsisters for now but her freedom would not last. Kartharss would see to that. His muscels bunched to pounce, but Kirana looked directly up at him and smiled first. Katharss hissed, "You're clever, but are you ssssstrong?"  
Kirana Ti held her staff in defense position, "We shall see now won't we?" Katharss dripped from the tree like black liquid.  
"Awww, come now, no reassson that we can't be friendssss."  
"There is every reason," Kirana narrowed her eyes, "I don't associate with Sith."  
Katharss clicked his tongue, "Tssk! such anger for a light- ssssider."  
Kirana grabbed the scruff of his neck and lifted him off his paws, "You worthless animal!" She growled.  
He sneered, "I could kill you where you stand, woman.  
Kirana allowed a smile to curl onto her lips, "Yes, but then you wouldn't get what you wanted and we both know it."  
Katharss growled, "You're too clever for your own good,"  
Kirana nodded, "I know."  
  
Corran and Kyp trudged slowly through the thick forest.  
Kyp sliced through a low branch and said, "Force, it's hot here!" The branch sizzled and collapsed to the ground, and the two Jedi stepped over it.  
Corran stretched out with his feelings, searching for any sign of the Nightsisters. So far, he had found nothing. He had never met a Nightsister before, but he knew their history. During his time at the Jedi Academy, Master Skywalker had told them about his adventures on Dathomir, about how he had joined forces with the Singing Mountain Clan to defeat Gethzerion's army of evil women. The Nightsisters sounded very powerful indeed.  
As Corran walked, he cast a glance at Kyp. A part of him couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. He and Kyp had once been enemies; the young man had attacked him on Yavin 4 only a year ago. He had been under the influence of a Sith Lord named Exar Kun and had caused a lot of damage to the Empire with one of their own weapons, the Sun Crusher. Although Corran had forgiven Kyp for his crimes, he still felt a little contempt for the Jedi. In his opinion, Kyp had gotten off far too easily. Surely, he should have received some type of punishment for what he had done.  
Kyp looked over at him, and Corran flinched. He suddenly realized that Kyp had unintentionally read his mind. He looked away, not wanting to meet the young man's eyes. He then felt guilty for what he had been thinking.  
Kyp was his friend now. He had redeemed his actions many times over now. He was a Jedi, and a very powerful one to boot. Why couldn't Corran just put it all behind him?  
"You seem agitated," Kyp muttered as he ducked beneath another branch. "And something tells me it has nothing to do with this new band of Nightsisters."  
Corran chose to ignore him and continued on, sweat pouring heavily down his face as he walked ahead of his partner.  
"You're not answering me, Corran," Kyp said, a tiny amount of anger in his voice. "Look, if there's something that's bothering you, then just tell me. If you bottle it up in you, it's just gonna get worse."  
Corran finally stopped and looked at the man. He felt a sudden urge to change the subject, but something told him to tell Kyp how he felt. "It's just everything we went through on Yavin 4, Kyp. It still bothers me,"  
"Look, that was all in the past.  
"I know," Corran quickly interrupted. "But I can't get it out of my mind. A part of me's still upset that the Republic didn't punish you for what you did. I mean, you attacked me, Master Skywalker, and went on a killing spree across the galaxy. I just think that you got off too easily."  
"I understand," Kyp said, frowning. "But how would punishment help? That won't bring back all the lives I took at Carida. And I'm not the first one to have done such atrocities. Look at Vader, and Master Skywalker. They were evil for a time as well and did things even worse than me. And yet we were able to forgive them in the end, right?  
"Corran shook his head. "True, but they managed to redeem themselves, saving far more lives than they killed--"  
"And I didn't?" Kyp broke in, his temper flaring. "I destroyed the Sun Crusher and the Death Star prototype. I fought against Daala when she attacked the Jedi Academy. I helped Luke fight Callista's daughter. How many lives do you think I saved when I did that? Far more than I killed."  
Corran looked away, his vision blurring. Kyp did have a point. But he still wasn't convinced.  
Kyp gave him a bitter look. "Something tells me that it's not my actions that upset you." A sneer slowly spread across his face. "I think you hold a grudge against me only because I managed to defeat you in combat."  
Corran's head lifted up, glaring daggers at the other. "How about we don't bring that up again, or I might just do something I may regret later?"  
Kyp wasn't deterred. "Was that a threat?" he asked.  
"Would you like to hear one?" Corran retorted with equal anger.  
Kyp stepped forth, as if ready to swing a blow--  
--and stopped at the sound of footsteps.  
The two men immediately tensed, their hands going to their lightsabers. Corran could sense the presence of several hundred beings, not far away.  
Heading right for them.  
"Quick," he whispered, grabbing Kyp as he ran. "We need to hide."  
The two hid behind a thick hedge and watched silently as the army of Nightsisters marched past them, oblivious to their presence. Some rode on sopfhas, others traveled on foot. All were armed with weapons.  
Corran whispered in Kyp's ear, "I think they're heading for that prison."  
The young man nodded. "I don't like this. We need to warn Master Skywalker and Augwynne; they'll need to know about this." He turned to Corran. "Split up. You head back to Singing Mountain, and I'll follow the Nightsisters."  
Corran nodded in agreement. Their previous argument instantly forgotten, he patted Kyp on the shoulder. "Good luck," he said, and quietly slipped away.  
As the last few Nightsisters walked past the hedge, Kyp slowly followed after them.  
  
Gabriela watched from the shadows as Corran quickly rushed from his hiding place, obviously going to warn Skywalker of the Nightsisters's march toward the Singing Mountain prison. She narrowed her ocean-blue eyes as his companion, Kyp, followed after the cloaked weapon, his weapon drawn out.  
The stupid fools obviously weren't as strong in the Force as they thought they were, or else they would have detected her presence. Then again, they were only men. Gabriela smiled as she watched Corran dash through the forest, his breathing coming out in ragged gasps, sweat dripping down his face and hair. Gabriela would take care of this one. She would let her companions deal with Durron.  
Gabriela calmly stepped from the trees that had concealed her from the Jedi and performed a leap that landed her on top of a tree branch. Then, carefully balancing herself with the Force, she followed Corran by leaping on branch after branch.  
Within minutes, she would catch up with him  
When Gabriela was finally under the fleeing man, she emitted an ear- shattering scream that echoed throughout the forests and flipped off the tree branch she was standing on, sailing right toward the Jedi.  
Corran saw the woman coming seconds after he heard the war cry. By the time he looked up, he was too late.  
Gabriela flew through the air like a torpedo and slammed her foot full force into his chest, tossing him back several dozen yards. He landed flat on his back, a burning wave of pain searing through his ribs. Gabriela's kick had broken several of them and bruised the rest.  
Corran's hand went up to his chest as he staggered back up.  
By then, Gabriela was slowly advancing toward him, relishing the moment. Corran balled one hand into a fist and punched her across the face.  
It barely fazed her.  
Gabriela turned back to face him, sneering. "You hit like a girl, Horn," she said, striking him with the Force.  
Corran cried out as the blow knocked him up into the air and back. He smashed through a tree branch--nearly shattering his spine in the process-- and plummeted several feet toward the ground. He landed flat on his face, snapping loose two of his teeth and smashing open his nose.  
Corran groaned in pain and stood up, wincing as he did so. Blood flowed freely down his nose, mouth, and eye. His vision blurred, and he nearly fell back down.  
Gabriela stood before him again. "What's the matter? Did I hit you too hard?"  
Corran's mouth turned downward in a snarl, and his lightsaber handle came up in a flash, striking Gabriela right in the jaw. The woman cried out in unexpected pain as her face snapped to one side. Despite the condition he was in, Corran felt good that he had hurt her back.  
It didn't last long.  
Gabriela recovered far too quickly, and she backhanded Corran across the face. Corran twisted to one side, and his head struck the trunk of a tree. His left cheek burst open in a wash of blood.  
Thinking fast, he leaped high into the air, boosting himself with the Force. He landed safely on one of the highest tree branches and looked back down.  
Gabriela had fished out her lightsaber from her robe and switched it on. Her eyes locked on the tree, and Corran silently cursed.  
"Oh, shavit."  
Gabriela swung her lightsaber in a powerful arc, slicing the tree in half. Corran screamed as he fell off the branch and smashed into the ground like a fallen meteorite. The pain he felt afterwards was so great that he couldn't get up.  
Seconds later, he somehow found the strength to move. He started to get up, determined to fight this woman to the death.  
He had barely gotten to one knee before Gabriela smashed her fist into the side of his head, making a loud crack in his skull as she connected, sending him back down.  
"Give it up, Jedi," she snapped. "You can't win. Just surrender, and I may only cripple you."  
Corran looked up at her and spat on her robe. "Kiss my Wookiee," he snarled.  
Gabriela finally had enough. Before Corran could get up, she grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him into the air. The Jedi fell back down on his stomach, the air knocked out of his body.  
The Nightsister strode over to him, watching as he pitifully tried to get up. She brought her foot up and smashed it upon his back, burying his face into the ground.  
"Eat dirt," Gabriela snapped. She bent over to the downed man and whispered into his ear. "I'm not going to kill you, Corran. Although you may anyways from the injuries I gave you. Tell Skywalker that I'm watching him. His child will become mine, and she will join the ranks of the Nightsisters."  
The last thing Corran saw was Gabriela turning to leave before everything went black...  
  
"Corran, Corran," a voice repeated in a concerned tone.  
Corran opened his eyes to se two of everything. Finally the images merged and he saw Kyp.  
"You're hurt pretty bad." Kyp observered.  
"Yeah, that pycho nightsister attacked me!"  
Kyp frowned, "Do you think you can heal yourself with the Force?"  
Corran sighed, "I'm gonna have to," he half shut his eyes and went into a healing trance.  
Kyp looked around for something useful to help Corran but nothing presented itself. The nightsisters where near, he could feel them, but they where far enough away for now. Kyp didn't like the darkside residue that seemed to hang around this jungle. Kyp wasn't as afraid of the nightsisters killing him as he was of them turning him again.  
He was silent as Corran healed but every moment he grew more and more anxious.  
"Kyp.." an ominous voice echoed.  
Kyp turned and saw...  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!"  
Exar Kun gave him a strange grin, "Hello Kyp."  
Corran woke suddenly from his trance to see Kyp screaming at nothing. He tried to calm the boy but Kyp only got worse.  
Niether of the Jedi noticed the sleek, grinning animal that melted perfectly into the shadows of the trees.  
Katharss laughed. He loved fear...  
  
Kirana Ti stood before Katharss, holding her staff in front of her body as a shield. She eyed the black-furred creature, who hissed softly at her, hooking its claws out. "So, do you want to fight, or will you run away like the coward you are?" She taunted  
"It hassssssssss been a while sssssssssince I have engaged in hand-to- hand combat," Katharss said. "But I think you forget, my dear, that I have killed a great many Sisterssssssss in my time." The creature stood on his hind legs, his tail lashing up like a whip. He locked his gaze on the warrior Jedi, baring his sharp white fangs.  
Katharss' spirit self slunk away from where he watched Kyp and Corran. He would need all his concentration to beat Kirana Ti  
"Then let us dance," Kirana Ti said, running at full speed toward the creature.  
What came next was unexpected. Just as she bore down on the creature, Katharss struck her in the gut with his huge paw, his powerful strength throwing her back. Kirana Ti sailed back through the air, hit the ground, and rolled right into a tree.  
Trying to regain her breath, Kirana Ti rolled to her feet and faced Katharss again. She moved again and continued the fight.  
She snapped a sidekick to the alien's gut, staggering him back. An uppercut to the jaw snapped his head to one side, followed by three more quick punches. Katharss reeled from the blows, but did not go down.  
Kirana Ti threw another blow, intending to drop him where he stood, but gasped when Katharss grabbed her arm, shoving her fist away. He then shoved her forth, smacking her forehead against another tree. Lights exploded in Kirana Ti's head, and she cried out when Katharss threw her again, tossing her to the ground.  
As soon as she was down, Katharss slowly walked over to her, his sharp, poisonous claws outstretched. Kirana Ti looked up and saw him bring the talons down upon her throat.  
Thinking fast, Kirana Ti grabbed her staff. Knowing that she had no time to throw a killing blow, she got up to one knee, ducked Katharss's blow, and struck him across the face with her staff, knocking him back.  
Kirana Ti got up and faced Katharss. "Hurts, doesn't it?" she said ironically.  
Katharss looked up, blood running down his mouth. He smiled. "We're only getting started, Kirana Ti."  
He opened his mouth, and a bolt of fire spewed out.  
Kirana rolled to the ground, just barely missing the flames, but her staff was not as lucky. Now her main weapon was nothing but cinders. Kirana jumped to her feet only to duck as Katharss lunged at her with his talons outstretched.  
Suddenly Luke and Callista burst through the brush to find the battle.  
"Kirana!" Luke cried.  
Kirana kept her focus on Katharss as she answered. "Your timing is impeccable, Master Skywalker."  
"I'd say so," Luke agreed, igniting his lightsaber.  
Katharss smiled at Luke, "It sssseemss that I will kill two mynocks with one ssstone."  
  
"What happened?" Corran, rubbing his swollen hand.  
"It was him!" Kyp insisted. "It was Exar Kun!"   
Corran shook his head, "That's impossible, Kyp, and you know it."  
Kyp shook his head, "But I SAW him!"  
"It might be one of the nightsisters preying on your fears." Corran suggested.  
"I guess," Kyp agreed, but he still looked pretty shooken up.  
Corran sighed and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, "Look, let's just move on, okay?"  
"Are you gonna be okay?" Kyp asked, eyeing his wounds.  
Corran winced at one of his tender ribs but nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine."  
Suddenly there was a chorus of howls. Kyp and Corran looke about nervously.  
"What was that?" Corran asked.  
"Rancors?" Kyp offered hopefully.  
"I hope so," Corran said anxiously  
  
Luke pulled out his lightsaber and faced Katharss. "Playtime's over," he said through clenched teeth. Katharss' muscles coiled like springs, and he pounced, a bundle of powerful energy.  
"Master Skywalker!" Kirana cried as Callista screamed, "Luke!"  
Luke dodged the blur, swiping his lightsaber after it. The blad connected with fur, and the whiplike tail landed with a simple thud in the dirt. Katharss landed primly on a log, and inspected his cauterized behind. His pointed ears flattened against his furred head. "You will pay for that, Ssssskywalker..." His head turned as a twig snapped behind him. Callista froze, caught in her task of trying to help Kirana Ti to her feet. Katharss licked his lips, a feral grin spreading across his demon face. He turned back to Luke. "But then again, there are sssssssso many more punissshhhmentssss more painful than death.."  
He spun and lunged on Callista and Kirana Ti.  
"No!" All three cried in unison. Luke stretched out a hand, calling upon the Force and flinging the creature into a tree. He hit dirt with a satisfying thud, right before he landed atop the two women.  
Katharsss wasn't dead, but it was a safe bet he wouldn't be able to catch them for some time.  
"Come on." Luke said. "Let's keep going." He gripped Callista's hand, and they trudged through the jungle brush.  
"The Nightsister camp is near," Kirana Ti whispered. "I didn't get far."  
Callista stopped walking abrubtly, yelping in surprise. Her eyes widened, and she looked up at Luke. "Uh, Luke..."  
Luke understood immeadiately. "What...now?!" he said.  
Callista nodded. "Yeah. I'd say it's about that time."  



	4. A New Hope

Part 4  
  
Corran looked up suddenly. "I sense...something."  
"Something bad?" Kyp asked.  
Corran shook his head, his eyes far away, "No...something...new life. Something...powerful."  
It wasn't really much of a question as to what that was and both the Jedi knew it. But there was not time for them to revel in this new feeling for the howls started again. "I don't think those are the rancors this time." Kyp frowned.  
Corran nodded, "I'm beginning to think your right." It was then that a sleek black creature crept through the bushes. Corran sneered at it, "I know about you, you're Katharss. The singing mountain clan told us all about you."  
The crearture just looked at them with large sad eyes and shook its head, "No, I am Helesssss. And I have come to enlisssst your aid."  
"Why should we trust you?" Corran growled.  
"Why sssshould I trusssssst you?" Heless countered vehemently, as if it hurt its pride to be questioned in that manner. "Wass it not your wreched speciess that sspawned the Emperor and his minionss? Wass it not the humanss who time after time in hissstory passsed plaugued this galaxy with Sssith. Ssso tell me do I have anymore reassson to trusst you?"  
Kyp looked at Corran, "I don't think he's deceving us." Kyp admitted.  
"I am SsHE." Heless hissed in correction.  
Kyp put his hands up, "Okay, I was only saying that you seem to be telling the truth.  
Heless nodded, "Very well."  
"How can we help?" Corran asked, still not wholly trusting her.  
The howls started again and Heless looked around anxiously, "First we should move on. The pack isss closssing in. They will dessstroy me and you if they find usss."  
"What is this pack?" Corran asked.  
"They are like me but not like me." Heless explained cryptically. "We must be going...Now!"  
  
Callista felt a moment of fear. Despite everything that was going on, she wasn't sure whether she was ready to take this step just yet. Becoming a parent was such a big responsibilty, and with all the dangers in the universe..  
And that was the main point, wasn't it. Looking deep inside herself, Callista knew that it wasn't the parenting she was truly worried about, it was the safety of her child.  
She and Luke had been through so much in the short time they had been together. And she also knew that this wouldn't be the last time they were in danger. This wouldn't be the last time her child would be in danger.  
She had seen what happened with Jaina and Jacen. Everyone wanted to use the children for their own purposes whether it be political or otherwise. Who was to say that the same thing wouldn't happen with her child?  
_ What am I doing? _she asked herself._ This is insane. As if we don't have enough things to worry about, without bringing an innocent child into this? What on Chad possessed me to do this?_ She looked up at her husband and she had her answer.  
Luke. She was doing this for Luke. The man she had loved since the moment she saw him. The man she had given up so much to be with. It was him she did this for. In that instant all her worries melted away. He looked down at her, reading her mind as he always did.  
"Don't worry, my love. Just keep looking at me, and I'm sure everything will be fine." She nodded, trusting him as she always did. And in the middle of all the pain and destruction going on around them, Callista felt a moment of true happiness and contentment.  
"Just look at me, Callie, and everything will be fine."  
Callista took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. She could handle this. She was a Jedi, she had been through much worse...Pain wracked through her and she screamed. "Luke Skywalker, this is all your fault. I'm gonna kill you for this!" She took a swipe at her husband, and glared at him when he ducked.  
She let out a deep breath as the contraction ended, laying her head on the ground, suddenly feeling faint. "Luke." She whispered. "Please." Luke darted to her side, pulling her head into his lap.  
"Please what, Callie?" He closed his eyes, blocking the tears, as he heard how weak his wife's voice sounded. "What do you want?"  
"I want you to promise me something." Callista paused, as it was taking most of her strength to talk. "I need you to promise me that if-" She cried out again, her back arching.  
"Callista!" Luke put his hand up, blocking the rest of Kirana Ti's terrified cry. "What is it, honey?"  
"I need you to promise me that is I don't survive this you'll make sure Hope is safe." Luke smiled softly, stroking his wife's hair.  
"I promise, my love, but it won't come to that, I promise. After all, if the Force put so much effort into bringing us together, why would it take you away from me now?" Callista nodded.  
"Thank you."  
Kirana Ti's eyes filled with tears at the touching scene before her. She started to weep, quietly, as she realised that as Master Skywalker and his wife were blessed with their daughter, hers might be taken away.  
Luke was getting edgy. It was taking too long. He knew that in the long run an eighteen hour birth was reasonably slow, but there was something wrong here. A voice inside him told him that it should have been over a long time ago.  
And then there was Callista. Childbirth was supposed to be painful, obviously, but what Callista was going through was far more than that. He was beginning to worry that perhaps she was right. Perhaps she wouldn't make it through this.  
He was distracted from these thoughts as his wife cried out again. He leant down to kiss the beautiful head that was still in his lap, and looked to Kirana Ti for confirmation. Having gone through this before, he knew the warrior woman would have some idea of how things were supposed to go. The terror in here eyes told him everything he needed to know, and he uncoinsciosly tightened his grip on his wife.  
"I can't, Luke, I can't do it..." Callista was crying, completely out of strength. "I can't go through with this."  
"You can, Callie, you can."  
"I can't...It's too hard." She graoaned as she said this, the pain getting the better of her.  
"Callie, I swear,"  
"Master Skywalker?" He lowered his wife's head carefully onto the ground, being as gentle as he knew how. He and Kirana Ti walked a few metres away, speaking in soft voices, trying not to worry Callista.  
"What is it, Kirana Ti?"  
"The baby. It's in trouble." He started, looking at her in horror.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"There's something wrong with the baby. We have to get her out now, or both she and Callista will die." Luke nodded, going immediately to his wife's side.  
"What's going on, Luke?" He smiled at her.  
"Nothing, Callie. Can you do something for me?"  
"Anything." She whispered. "Anything for you, Luke."  
"I'm going to help you go into a Jedi trance. I need you to calm down and let me lead you into it."  
"OK. I can do that."  
After he had quickly led his wife into the trance, he turned to Kirana Ti.  
"Now what?"  
"In the last few hours, the baby has turned into a breach position. We're going to have to use the Force to turn her."  
"Is that possible?"  
"Try it. Its their only chance."  
Luke placed his hands on his wife's stomach, reaching inside her. He quickly found the problem, and easiily turned the baby. He went to retreat back outside when he felt Hope reach for him. Stunned, he reached back, getting a vision of his unborn daughter. He smiled, softly, feeling her fragile spirit smile back.  
Even though he knew he should get back to Calista soon, he could not help but be enchanted by the child. This was a being created by the love that he and Callista shared, and as such was the most beautiful person in the galaxy to him. Well, besides her mother, but it was a close call...  
He jumped as he felt Callista's body cramp up as another contraction siezed it. _Come on, little one_, he thought, knowing his daughter would be able to hear him. 'It's time for you to come out, my sweet.' He felt warmth in reply, knowing somehow that the tiny child understood him.  
He smiled once more, and left her, turning his attention back to her mother.  
"Well?" He asked Kirana Ti.  
"Five minutes." She said. "The baby is halfway out."  
"Really?" Callista's thin voice appeared, startling Luke.  
He turned. "Callie, you're supposed to be asleep!"  
"I just woke up."   
Luke frowned, protectiveness washing through him. "Callie, you're weak, you shouldn't..."  
She cut him off, and he could sense the stubborness coming from her.  
"I am not going to miss this for the world."  
Kirana Ti interupted them.  
"Callie, its time. Push." Smiling at her friend, Callista did as she asked. Pushing her hardest, she gritted her teeth, trying not to let her pain show to her companions. It was so hard, she was pushing, and pushing...  
"There!" Kirana Ti said. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Callista looked up to her husband and saw him crying openly. He took the baby from Kirana Ti and handed her to his wife.  
"Look Callie, we have a daughter. Isn't she beautiful?" Callista looked tiredly down at her child, a happy light shining in her eyes.  
"Hello, Hope."  
  
Augwynne was completely unprepared for what her Sister spy had to tell her. "What?"  
"It's true; the Nighsisters have arrived at Singing Mountain Prison," the spy answered.  
Augwynne could feel the dark malevolence emanating from the mountains. The Nightsisters were indeed there. The Sisters had been expecting a large-scale assault on Singing Mountain itself. Instead, Gabriela had deceived them. The prison was swarming with Gethezerion's old followers, waiting for the opportunity to get their revenge. And now it looked like they would get it.  
Unless the Sisters stopped them.  
The Sister seemed ready to explode with adrenaline. She was scared. She was only a child and had never witnessed a Nightsister in action before. This news must have terrified her. "I'll inform the others, and we'll send everything we've got to the prison," she said with a concerned expression.  
Augwynne nodded and headed into the armory. "In that case, I will accompany you. Send everything we have: warriors, rancors, every single woman we have at our disposal. Gabriela is already too powerful. But if she manages to free those Nightsisters--she may be too powerful to stop."  
  
Gabriela's army arrived at the foothills of the Singing Mountain prison, hidden behind the shadows of the towering trees. The prison was four stories high and built of rock; it stood wedged in the crevice of the top of one mountain. Gabriela could literally feel the dark forces from the prison crawling over her skin.  
Her eyes scanned the area. She saw two, maybe three Singing Mountain warriors, clad in fur--since the mountains were covered in snow, being that this was nearing winter--standing on perches atop the prison. Nothing much else. Once they got past the guards, freeing the Nightsisters would be easy.  
As Gabriela past several of her comrades, she wondered what had happened to Katharss. He should have been here by now, with Skywalker's woman in tow.  
No matter. That was secondary compared to this mission. If something had gone wrong, then Katharss would pay dearly. Later.  
Gabriela switched on her lightsaber, the red blade standing out among the shadows. It was almost dawn now; time for the attack.  
"Let us move out," she said. "Kill anyone who stands in our way. They will never know what hit them."  
  
Luke looked down at his wife, a slight smile on his face. He could not remember a time when he felt so content, so at peace. A voice in the back of his mind kept telling him that he had something else he needed to do, somewhere else he needed to be, but he pushed it as far back as he could. This moment was about he and his wife.  
_Correction,_ he thought to himself. _This moment is about you, your wife, and your newborn daughter._  
His gaze shifted lower, to where his daughter was cradled in his wifes arms. He had tried to take the baby from Callista, to allow his wife a few moments rest, but she had refused him.  
"No. I need her."   
He stoked a strand of hair out of her face, kissing the spot he had moved it from. "You need to rest."   
Callista was already shaking her head. "I understand that, Luke, and I fully intend to rest. But I want to have my daughter with me. I need to hold her."   
Luke sighed, nodding reluctantly.  
"As you wish, my love." Luke shook his head. If there was one thing Callista was, it was stubborn. When she got an idea in her head, she never wanted to consider another plan.  
Hope shifted in her mother's arms, letting out a sigh and going straight back into the deep sleep she had been in. He still felt a lump in his throat when he thought of her. His daughter...something he had wanted for so many years.  
He remembered mentioning it to Leia, years ago now, not long after they had found out she was having twins. He still recalled the way she laughed.  
_She'll be Daddy's little girl_, that one. It was strange. Now that he had the girl he's craved for so long, he suddenly wanted a boy.  
Callista shifted in her sleep with a moan, and he jumped, startled.  
_Somehow, I don't think this would be the best time to mention that her._ He still remembered some of the names she had called him when the pain had gotten worse...That and the fact that she had informed him he would be sleeping on the couch for the next twenty years...  
He reached a hand out to touch Hope's. He almost cried with joy as all of the tiny child's fingers curled around one of his own. Now he understood why even Han had warmed to the idea of having children. It was such a wonderful experience.  
As he looked down at his new daughter, he knew that he would never again see such perfection. It wasn't possible. How could anything in the universe be as flawless as the tiny being that was in the arms of the woman he adored so.  
_ 'Created of our perfect love...  
_ She already had a reasonable amount of hair on her head. His heart warmed as he saw her hair mixed with Callista's as it fell in dissary of his wife's head. In some places he couldn't tell which belonged to who, the color was so identical. Her eyes, though, were his. He remembered his wife's joyful tears when she noticed this, and what she had said.  
"Of all of the parts of you she could inherit, I'm glad it was your beautiful blue eyes."  
"Aah, bah." Luke looked up, startled quickly out of his reverie to notice that his daughter had woken up and was observing him quietly, her little fist still clenching his finger.  
"Ah, so my little sleepy-head has woken up." His eyes widened as the little girl smiled back at him.  
"Mah-bah." He stared down at her, enchanted. Reaching up with his free hand, he kissed a finger, then placed it on his daughter's lips.  
"Awaa. Phlbbtt."  
He laughed. "My smart little girl can blow rasberries, now can she?"  
"Gah!" He leant down to rest his forehead against hers.  
"We truly did name you the right thing, my angel, because you've managed to bring hope back to my heart."  
  
As the Nightsisters advanced upon the Singing Mountain prison, Gabriela and several others began chanting, her hums echoing in the sky. Within seconds, dark storm clouds loomed over the prison. Blue-white lightning flashed from the sky, followed by a deafening roar of thunder. Black mist swirled around the prison, blinding the two Sister guards standing at the front gate.  
As the Force storm raged on, the Nightsisters attacked the two guards. They didn't even stand a chance, since the storm clouded their vision, as the evil women fell upon them, tearing them apart. Gabriela fished the bodies for a key and found it. She stood before her gathered army and used the key to unlock the gate.  
In moments, more Singing Mountain warriors came out of the gate and engaged the Nightsisters. Gabriela and several others got through them and left their companions to battle the enemy.  
In the meantime, time to free the prisoners.  
As the Nightsister's ferociously faught the Singing Mountain Warriors, their numbers grew weaker. They had started the battle with many in their ranks, but the mountain warriors were strong. Few of them had fallen, and they were holding their ground.  
The prison was deserted of Mountain warriors except for one. Gabriela approched the warrior from behind with her saber drawn, as she was about to strike the warrior turned and dodged the attack. The warrior glared at Gabriela as was knocked from Gabriela's grip and she was slow to move out of the way of an incomming staff blow. As she was hit, she fell to the floor, clutching at her side. The staff's blade had sliced her deeply, and as she grabbed her left side the snow below turned a deep red color. The other Nightsisters attacked the warrior in a rage and tore her to pieces...the warrior's only identifiable remains was her fur cap. The rest of her was scattered acrossed pink ice and snow. The Nightsisters triedd to help up Gabriela, but she refused. "Go on and open the cell doors!" she cried as she struggled to her feet.  
Gabriela stood and yelled, "TO VICTORY MY SISTERS!!!!"  
The hordes of Nightsisters poured out of the cells, weakend, but renewed by their sisters. They partook in the battle below, overwhelming the small group of gaurds. Soon, nothing more than bodies were left. Bodies by the dozens, as the sisters reconsiliated their losses Gabriela looked from the mountain top to the horizon.  
"VICTORY FOR THE NIGHTSISTERS!!" She yelled in a cry of pain.  
She suddenly fell to the floor. Injured in the battle, she was very weak, and slowly dying. Her followers surrounded her, and she looked up to the crowd.  
With tears in her eyes and death upon her breath, she uttered her last dying words:  
"Let none oppose us...the Jedi..the Jedi..will fall..."  
  
Meanwhile, in the distance, Luke was leaning over his new born baby daughter with joy in his heart...but then the disturbance in the Force hit him. He looksed up.  
"Luke...what's wrong?" Callista whispered, now very weak in voice.  
"Nothing my love, sleep, rest."  
Luke then engaged Kyp and the rest of the group telepathically._ Where are you guys? I fear trouble from the prision...  
_ He looked back down at his Hope, his love, his joy, his reason for life itself...and awaited the next events.  
  
Kyp heard Master Skywalker's voice echo in his mind. He immediately stopped in his tracks and signaled for Corran and Heless to do the same. He closed his eyes and concentrated.  
Luke's voice continued to speak to him. The Nightsisters had just attacked the Singing Mountain prison. The prisoners had been set free, the Sister warriors all slaughtered. Gabriela's army had triumphed, and they would no doubt soon move on to attack the Singing Mountain Clan itself.  
Kyp's eyes snapped open. He could feel the dark presence of the Nightsisters, at least half a mile away. They were returning to their camp to recuperate. It wouldn't be long, though, before they set off again.  
After Kyp relayed the information to Kyp and Heless, they began heading for Master Skywalker and Callista. Luke had asked for everyone to regroup there, where they would discuss their next step. "It looks like the Nightsisters may beat us after all."  
"That's not gonna happen," Corran said.  
Kyp gave the other a solemn look. "The Nightsisters have a larger army now, and are stronger than before."  
Heless's ears perked up, and she hissed. Kyp guessed that it was a sign of fear. "Katharssssssssssssssssssss's soldiers are near. I can ssssssssensssssssssse it. They know that I am helping you. We musssssssssssst hurry, for they will quickly find usssssssssssssssssssss."  
"Great, more trouble," Kyp said. "This hasn't been our day, has it?"  
"All in a day's work of being a Jedi," Corran grinned. "And with the Force on our side, there's no way we can lose."  
  
Luke sat with Hope as Callista slept. The birth had left his wife completely drained of energy, and she deserved the rest. Kirana Ti had gone off to scout for any Nightsisters. Luke cradled his beautiful child, aware of the dangers that surrounded them. He had contacted Augwynne through the Force, and the old woman had told him that she and her warriors were heading the prison now. But by then, the Nightsisters would be gone.  
"She's such a beautiful little angel, isn't she?" Callista observed as she awoke from her slumber, tracing one finger across Hope's soft cheek.  
Luke looked into her smoke-gray eyes, smiled, and placed the sleeping baby between them. "Like her mother."  
"Noticed that too, didn't you?" Callista laughed as she wrapped her arm around Luke's back. "But now that she's, I'm afraid. I mean, look around us. There's danger everywhere. These Nightsisters want to steal our Hope away from us...and then there's that vision," she finished ominously.  
Luke nodded. "I know. But my love, you have nothing to worry about. Kara sent you that vision just to frighten you. Yoda taught me that the future is always in motion. Nothing is unchangeable. We determine our own fate. And believe me, nothing will happen to us...or Hope. We will be together forever."  
Callista sighed and bit her lower lip. "It still scares me, though."  
"Callista, we have gone through so much together," Luke went on. "The _Eye of Palpatine_, Cray's death, you losing the Force, Daala...your daughter." Callista flinched as memories of Kara returned. "No matter if this vision is true or not, I will not allow anything to happen to you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have given my life so much happiness and purpose. You're my wife, my vision of hope. And I will always love you."  
He then gave her a small smirk. "Hey, don't sweat over all this. I've been to the dark side and back before; I'm sure we can survive this." He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, reveling in the warmth and peace he felt. "Now, let's say we go find Kirana Ti and see what's she's been up to. Her daughter's still lost to her. And since she helped us, she should return the favor."  
Callista and Luke got up, with her holding Hope in her arms. She gave Luke another smile and opened her mouth as if to say something else.  
Before she could say anything, a cloaked woman burst from behind a tree. Luke was taken by surprise as she reached out with one clawed hand, grabbed him by the throat, and tossed him through the air. He hit a nearby tree and fell seconds later, dazed.  
The woman pulled back her hood, and Callista gasped, recognizing the Nightsister. Anya. The woman who had assaulted her on Yavin 4 and kidnapped her. She slowly walked toward Luke, a staff in one hand. Callista's heart pounded, and she quickly hid behind a tangle of bushes, where she laid Hope down and covered her under a blanket.  
Luke had now gotten up, his lightsaber out and ready. He ran toward Anya and hurled the blade with all his strength--but the Nightsister brought her head to one side, swiftly dodging the attack. Luke swung again, aiming for her neck. Anya anticipated the blow seconds before it came, and she ducked it, she struck Luke in the chest with the Force, throwing him back against the tree.  
Anya's voice came out in a low, warning growl. "You know what I want, Skywalker. Give me your child, and I will spare you and your wife." The woman stopped a few steps from Luke, who was on his hands and knees. She brought the staff up into the air and struck down, aiming to deliver a killing blow to the back of Luke's head.  
Callista moved fast, getting her own saber out. She smashed full force into Anya with her body, knocking the woman down. "You are not going to take my baby, Anya! You'll have to go through me first!"  
Anya looked up at her, surprise evident in her eyes. She nodded slightly, as if accepting Callista's challenge--just as blue lightning exploded from her fingertips. Callista cried out as the fire hit her in the chest, sending her sailing backwards from the force of the blow. She collided back-first into another tree, a tremble of pain flowing down her spine. She fell to her knees, horrified for a split second that she had been paralyzed.  
Anya laughed. "You Jedi are so pathetic!"  
Luke retrieved his lightsaber and sprinted toward Anya, focused on the Nightsister. The woman in turn grabbed Callista's fallen lightsaber and clashed blades with Luke. The two combatants fought, the hum of their weapons surrounding them like a pack of buzzing insects, their blades smashing against each other dozens of times, sparks flying into their faces. Luke was an expert in wielding a lightsaber, but Anya was more than a match for him. The Nightsisters had trained her well. And there was little chance she was willing to negotiate.  
Moments--or hours, Luke had lost all track of time--passed, and the second Luke began to tire, Anya moved forth, her fist slamming into Luke's ribs. The blow sent him stumbling against the tree a third time, his chest aching with pain.  
He recovered within moments, and whirled, sending a backhand slash toward Anya's head. The witch ducked the blow, accidentally dropping her lightsaber.  
Luke finally saw a chance to take her down. He brought his weapon up and struck, intending to slice her head in half--  
Anya saw the blow coming, and she grabbed Luke by the hand that held his saber, stopping the blade from hitting her. Luke barely had time to recover from his surprise before she threw him into the air. Luke smashed through a rather large tree branch and hit the ground, pain spreading across his body.  
As Anya began moving toward him, a Dathomirian war cry echoed in the air. The witch looked around in surprise, and cried out as someone came through the air and smashed both feet into her chest, throwing her back a good distance away. She was up seconds later, and now faced a new opponent.  
Kirana Ti had just entered the fray. She flicked her lightsaber on, the energy blade coming to life with a buzzing snap- hiss. She squared her shoulders, her emerald-green eyes fixated on the Nightsister before her. She was ready for this battle, the Force flowing through her, her senses on alert. "Stay away from my friends, Anya," she said. "I will not let you take their child."  
Anya laughed. "Are you going to stop me, Kirana Ti? Because you will have to." She nodded. "Then stop talking and start fighting." She ran forth and swung her lightsaber, but Anya brought up Callista's weapon. The blades crackled against each other, like two meteorites colliding.  
Anya snarled as she continued striking against Kirana Ti's blade, sweat breaking out on her forehead. "I wonder which one of us will tire first. Let's find out, shall we?"  
Kirana Ti rolled aside and jabbed upward, intending to gut the woman. Anya cursed and sidestepped, smacking her lightsaber into Kirana Ti's. The warrior Jedi was up seconds later, and they clashed again, their fight growing more intense with each passing moment. Kirana Ti slashed, and Anya retaliated with her own blow, cackling. They continued hacking at each other. Kirana Ti was a strong, well-trained warrior, but Anya was the better of the two. Slowly but surely, she was wearing the Jedi down.  
Anya ducked an arc to the head and threw four blows within a second-- two to the leg, one to the ear, and another to the hip. Kirana Ti barely blocked the attacks, her movements getting sloppier and less accurate. "Getting tired so quickly, Kirana Ti?" Anya said, her sneer growing wider.  
"You wish," she retorted, and struck several more times. Her blows were effortlessly blocked by Anya, and the Nightsister finally saw an opening. She reached forth with one hand, snatched Kirana Ti by the throat, and lifted her up into the air. Her claws tightened around Kirana Ti's neck, cutting off the air supply to her lungs.  
"I win," Anya growled, as Kirana Ti gasped for breath. Stars exploded in her head, and blackness started eating away her vision. Her arms and legs stopped flailing, and she started to go limp.  
"Goodbye, Kirana Ti," Anya said, as she prepared to crush her windpipe--  
--suddenly a form burst throught the bushes and knocked down Anya. The Nightsister let go of Kirana as she was knocked to the ground. Kirana took in some air and looked up to see who had saved her. Teneniel Djo smiled down at her.  
"Look's like I came just in time." she noted.  
Kirana rubbed the claw marks on her neck. "I could've handled her."  
Teneniel shook her head and help Kirana up, "It is not time to argue. I got a call from Kyp. We must reunite to defeat the Nightsisters."  
There was a rusle in the bushes and Kirana jumped but relaxed when it was only Isolder that came through.  
He looked seriously at Teneniel, "We've got trouble."  
"Trouble indeed," Anya said as she rose to her feet, Callista's lightsaber still gripped in her clawed hand. "As of right now, Gabriela has triumphed. Our Sisters have been freed, our army stronger than ever before." She took a step toward Kirana Ti and Teneniel. "And now we move on to the final step--Singing Mountain."  
Just as she was about to strike them down, Callista came from behind, wrapping an arm around Anya's throat and tightening, taking her by surprise. "Thanks for letting us know that, Anya. Now, if you don't mind, tell us where Gabriela is," Callista said.  
Anya growled, her elbow smashing into Callista's gut. She grunted in pain, loosing her grip on the Nightsister, and she rounded on Callista, striking her with a powerful Force blow. Callista was hurtled back through the air, but managed to turn her fall into a somersault that landed her safely on her feet. She snatched Luke's lightsaber and held it before her, prepared for battle.  
"You cannot defeat the Nightsisters, Skywalker," Anya said, teasingly waving her lightsaber back and forth. The sounds of approaching footsteps began to grow louder. "Even if you kill me, you will still have to worry about my comrades."  
Callista turned to Isolder and Teneniel. "You two, take care of the others. Kirana and I will handle her."  
Without arguing, Teneniel and her husband rushed away into the forest. Callista and Kirana Ti faced Anya. The three women stood there, their lightsabers the only noise to be heard, their eyes locked together. Callista could feel sweat gather in her palm, threatening to let her lightsaber slip, but she maintained her hold.  
The attack then came.  
Callista and Kirana Ti charged at Anya from both sides and struck. Anya moved with incredible speed, swinging her lightsaber to parry their blows. The three women fought with ferocity and skill, their blades hammering into each other, producing sparks that nearly blinded Callista. Anya showed no indication of tiring or giving up; it was almost as if she wasn't even human. She brought her lightsaber back and forth between her, blocking each and every blow thrown at her from both women.  
Luckily, Anya was so busy defending herself that she had no time to attack. But Callista knew that it wouldn't last forever. Sooner or later, Anya would gain the upper hand in battle--unless they did something quickly to stop her.  
Callista's brown hair flew around her as she continually attacked the Nightsister. Kirana Ti fought with equal strength, a snarl curving at the edges of her mouth. Anya leaped into the air, her black cloak billowing in the air, and landed right behind them. It gave her just enough time to move to the offensive.  
Kirana Ti and Callista were now starting to wear down. Callista fought desperately, trying to take the Nightsister down, hacking, slashing, jabbing, punching, kicking, doing everything she could think of. But each effort was fruitless.  
Finally catching her off guard, Anya slashed, her blade cutting deep into Callista's upper arm, singeing through her jumpsuit and burning her flesh. Callista gasped in pain and staggered back, her hand instinctively going up to her wound.  
Kirana Ti saw an opening. While Anya was distracted, she snapped a kick to the gut, knocking the Nightsister off balance.  
As Callista prepared to enter the fray again, something caught the corner of her eye.  
Two Nightsisters emerged from the trees, quickly assessing the battle. One of them noticed, to Callista's horror, the baby lying in the bush.  
Callista's eyes widened, and she felt a sudden avalanche of adrenaline surge through her body. The Nightsisters closed in on Hope, who started wailing in fear, sensing the danger. The sight of seeing her child in danger-  
"Hope!" Callista shouted, rushing forth to take on the two women.  
All had seem lost, the two dark NightSisters came with blinding speed. As their deadly claws came to strike the defenseless newborn...Hope was wisked away from the on comming attack.  
"LUKE!" Was the only word that Callista could say as Luke dove in front of his daughter...  
"Ughhh!" Was the shout Luke had uttered as the NightSisters clawed his back. With amazing grace Callista disengaged from her conflict and rushed over to help him. With a few quick saber slices the NightSisters fell to the ground.  
Callista sighed as she fell to the ground, the battle weakened her.   
"BY THE STARS!" Luke yelled as over five dozen more NightSisters entered the battle...overwhelming the little band of Jedi. Luke tried to warn Kirana Ti but it was too late, she was in the grasps of the NightSisters. Luke's mind sped through thoughts and idea on what to do next, only one word came to mind...  
"RETREAT!"  
With that thought Luke picked up his baby daughter and bent down to grab Callista.  
"No, Luke..go...save our Hope..."  
"I can't leave you!"  
"You must, Luke..go..."  
Luke nodded with a tear in his eye and he gave Callista one last, tender kiss on the forehead. He stood up and leapt over a fallen tree with his daughter softly in his arms. He ran as fast as he could, not knowing where to travel, just to get away. His thoughts of Callista vivid in his mind.  
What seemed like years he ran, unlike his nature, but at the request of his wife.  
He finally stopped in a clear open field, then a thought ran through his head.  
_What about Kyp...Isolder and Teneniel...Corran..._ His mind became a blur..for once he did not have an answer, a solution, or a clue. He looked back on the horizon from which he just came. His mind reached out for them...trying to touch them...he tried and tried and when all almost seemed lost he finally contacted...  
Suddenly, a chorus of female war cries reverberated throughout the forest, surprising everyone, including the Nightsisters.  
The Sisters of the Singing Mountain Clan leaped from their perches on the trees and descended upon the cloaked women. Others came from the forests, mounted on sopfhas and rancors. In the crowd of warriors, Callista saw Augwynne, Teneniel, Isolder, Catalina, Kam Solusar, Kyp, Corran, and a rather peculiar-looking beast that resembled Katharss. The Nightsisters were driven back by the onslaught, but soon regained their composure and began fighting back.  
  
Callista ran toward the closest Nightsister, barreling into her like a battering ram, driving them both to the ground. She got up and grabbed the Nightsister by the robe, pinning her against a tree.  
Corran came over to help her, holding the woman immobile by one arm, while Callista held the other. The Nightsister squirmed and shrieked, trying to break free. She shoved Corran away with a mighty Force blow, but Callista held her own. No matter what the Nightsister did, she could not release herself from Callista.  
Teneniel used this to her advantage. She charged forth with her lightsaber and rammed the blade through the Nightsister's chest, cutting through flesh, bone, and heart. The woman uttered a single howl of pain before she died.  
Callista let go of the corpse and gave Teneniel a quick nod. "You guys came just in the nick of time," she said. She quickly scanned the monstrous battle. "Now this is where the real fun begins."  
Together, she and Teneniel quickly joined the battle.  
  
Luke held his daughter tightly to him, trying to soothe her terrified sobs. Not used to being separated from her mother, Hope was expressing her displeasure in the loudest way she knew how.  
Screaming directly into Luke's ear.  
"Come on, honey, please. Your mother is alright, I swear. Everything will be alright."  
"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
Luke sighed, trying to use the Force to block his ears, and sighing again when it didn't work. He rocked her slightly, hoping that he'd be able to put her to sleep, but looking into those beautiful blue eyes, he knew it would be inpossible.  
I'm gonna be deaf by the time I get you back to your mother, aren't I?"  
"Ah?"  
Luke smiled, wonderingly. "Hey, honey. Feeling better now?"  
"Bah.  
He laughed at how grumpy the little girl sounded.  
"I know, honey, you got that from me. I don't like being away from her either."  
"Awaa...  
There was a distinctive snap from one side of him and he jumped. His eyes widened as he saw a colorful leaf floating through the air. It soared for a moment over his head before landing in his hand.  
"Mah." Luke looked down at his tiny daughter, stunned.  
"Did you do that, honey?" There was a rush of wind, before all the leaves around him started levitating themselves around him. He didn't need to ask this time, he could feel the Force flowing through the girl. His eyes widened even further as the leaves started moving themselves into a very familiar pattern.  
He shook his head to make sure what he was seeing was real. In the space of the few seconds he was doing this, the leaves completed their movement, and floated in the air, still. He looked down at Hope.  
"Alright, honey, I get the picture. Let's go." As Luke picked up his daughter and inched carefully out of his hiding spot, the leaves remained in their current shape for a moment.  
  
The battle grew more and more intense as the Nightsisters and the Singing Mountain warriors butchered each other in massive numbers. So far, they seemed evenly matched. The three rancors that accompanied the Sisters stomped on and swiped away several of the cloaked women, while Sister archers fired their arrows from a faraway distance, each arrow finding its own target.  
Some of the Nightsisters had gathered in a circle, chanting in the ancient Dathomirian language. Black clouds started to slowly form in the sky, encompassing the burning sun. A Force storm would be coming in a few minutes, and it wouldn't be pretty.  
  
Callista fought harder than she had ever before. She was almost exhausted from the whole ordeal as she cut down woman after woman. Kirana Ti, Corran, Kam, and Kyp looked similarly tired, but all held themselves together with the Force. None of them planned on going down anytime soon.  
The wind started to pick up, growing stronger with each passing second. A flash of green lightning burst across the sky, shattering a tree into several pieces. Several Sisters shrieked as the wind knocked them off their feet. The Nightsisters remained in their circle, still chanting.  
Callista spun and sliced an incoming arrow in half, which would have pierced her throat if she hadn't seen it coming. As the battle continued, she wondered if Luke and Hope had gotten away to safety.  
Suddenly, a Nightsister ambushed her from behind. Callista turned, and cried out as the black-cloaked woman grabbed her by her arms and shoved her violently to the floor. Callista landed hard against the corpse of a Sister warrior, stunned.  
Her opponent pulled out a small knife from her robe and brought it down upon Callista's chest. She anticipated the blow, reached up, slapped the dagger away, and knocked the Nightsister off her. The woman landed beside her.  
The two combatants got to their feet around the same time. Callista had just gotten her lightsaber, but before she could use it, the Nightsister kicked it out of her hand and shoved her with the Force, knocking her back down.  
Seconds later, she was sitting on Callista's belly.  
"I'm going to enjoy ripping your heart out," the woman whispered in Callista's ear, holding the knife just above her chest.  
"Awa bah!"  
The Nightsister's head snapped up as she heard the sound of a baby coming from the side of the battle field. She took a step towards her smiling. This must be the baby everyone wanted. She would be well rewarded for finding her. She paid no regard to the person holding her. It was a man, and they were good for very few things one of which was not putting up a fight.  
"Luke...Hope...I told you to go...Why did you come back?" Callista asked, horrified by the sight of her husband and daughter so close to the people that wanted to destroy her. She noticed Luke was not in the slightest bit worried about the Nightsister approaching them. She tried to glare at him, but he anticipated it, and gave her a 'watch this' look in return.  
The Nightsister took one final step before stopping in front of the male and the child, and smile of delicious anticipation on her face. This would be a day long remembered.  
"Mah bah da!"  
The Nightsister turned her head, exasperated as the child spoke these gibberish words. The wind suddenly picked up and she had to duck as stones hurled themselves at her. One of them struck her on the head, and she dropped dead.  
  
Augwynne had called for another Council meeting. It had been hours since the battle, and it was nearing midnight. She stood before the circle of Sisters and spoke in her loudest voice.  
"My Sisters, the final battle is approaching, Augwynne said.  
"Is Gabriela really dead?" Catalina asked the old woman.  
Augwynne gravely nodded, and another Sister spoke up. "Even with her dead, the Nightsisters still have us at an advantage. They are now united with Gethzerion's followers. If it were not for the Skywalker child, we all would have died in that battle."  
Augwynne's face paled at the mention of Hope. The baby had indeed saved them all. The Force was extremely powerful within her; she had potential to become a Jedi even greater than her father...but that meant she could also become an agent of evil. Precisely what the Nightsisters wanted.  
Augwynne spoke in a loud voice, addressing her fellow Sisters. "The Nightsisters's plans have not changed. They still want Hope alive. She is strong in the Force, but easily suspectible to the dark side. If the Nightsisters capture her, it may be too late to save her. I have learned of their plans to attack Singing Mountain at dawn. We must have everyone stand at the wall throughout the night. We must not let our guard slip. Hope must be protected at all costs.  
"But if the Nightsisters succeed...then all hope is lost."  
  
Luke stood over Callista, offering her his hand. "Did you really think I'd leave you here? And Hope here was rather insistent herself."  
Callista chuckled a little and climbed to her feet. "Takes after her father. Hey, there," she said, lifting Hope from Luke's arm, and wincing as pain coursed down her wounded arm.  
Luke touched the shoulder. Her muscles tensed under his fingers, and he retracted his hand. "We should get that checked out," he said. He touched Callista's cheek. "Are you all right?"  
She nodded. "I'm fine. Let's go."  
Luke, Callista, Kirana Ti, and the other Jedi trudged through the jungles, towards Singing Mountain.  
"Did Hope do that?" Callista asked suddenly.  
"Do what?" Luke asked in return.  
"That trick with the stones. Did she do that?"  
Luke chuckled. "Yes, she did. It turns out we have a rather strong kid, my dear. And quite the artist, I might add."  
Callista looked at him strangely. "What?"  
Luke shook his head. "Never mind."  
In Callista's arms, Hope began to whimper and shiver. Callista looked at her sympathetically. "Yeah, it is a little chilly out here, isn't it?" She hugged her daughter closer, rocking her as they walked. The baby fell asleep soon, and she snored a little. Callista smiled. "She does take after you, doesn't she?"  
A stab of cold shot through the air.  
Callista gasped at its intensity. "Luke..." she whispered, to warn him of the impending danger.  
But there was no need, they had all felt it.  
A hulking black shape emerged from the trees, hissing in anger and bloodlust. "SSSSSSSSSSkywalker," Katharss rasped.  
Luke stood in front of Callista and Hope, pulling out his lightsaber. "Katharss," he greeted the creature. Run, Callista heard Luke in her mind. Get Hope out of here, now!  
She took a step back, and Katharss cackled. "Don't worry, little one," he told Callista. "I'm not here for you."  
She glared at him, pulling Hope closer to her breast. Katharss lunged brutally, knocking Kirana Ti to the ground. She struck her head on a rock, and fell unconscious. In his flight, he landed in front of Luke.  
"Callista! Go!" Luke cried. Callista did, but only long enough to hide Hope in the trunk of a tree. Then she returned and pulled out her own weapon.  
"We do this together," she told her husband, and lunged for Katharss. The creature batted her away like a doll, but she succeeded in burning his shoulder on her way to the ground. Her lightsaber was knocked from her grip, and it catapulted into the embrace of a high branch. Katharss yowled in pain and clawed at her.  
Luke reacted with lightning reflexes, intercepting Katharss' claws before they raked across Callista's face. Callista rolled away and stood up. while Luke kept Katharss busy, she ran over to Kirana Ti. The Dathomiran woman was alive. Callista grabbed the warrior's stone dagger and leapt onto Katharss' back as he bore down on Luke. She stabbed his back and shoulders repeatedly, sending hot blood gouting from wide slashes. Katharss screamed, and reared onto his hind legs. Callista flew off his back, and smacked into a tree.  
She was out before she hit the ground.  
Luke was distracted by his wife's predicament. Katharss swung a massive paw at his head, knocking him over with a sick thwaap.  
Katharss looked around him, surveying the beautiful destruction he'd done. He remembered his orders: Bring Skywalker and the brat's mother, leave the Jedi woman with the child.  
Katharss picked up Luke into his teeth and tossed him into his back. He did the same with Kirana Ti. "You have an appointment with the Nightsisters," he said with a low cackle, and lumbered into the jungles.  
  
On Coruscant, Anakin Solo had a very weird feeling. It was the same kind of feeling he got when one of the people he loved was in danger, but when he looked around the room, he could see his mother, father, brother and sister were all in perfect condition. It was very strange.  
"Mom, can I go to my room for while, please?"  
His mother looked down at him with a warm smile on her face.  
"Sure sweetheart. Anything special?"  
"Nope." He replied. "There's just something I want to take a look at."  
"Don't take too long, Ani." Jacen said.  
"Yeah. Uncle Lando is supposed to be coming over tonight, remember." Jaina added.  
"I won't." He replied, hurrying to his room, and sitting on the bed. He closed his eyes as Uncle Luke had taught him, and took deep breaths. Calming himself, he reached out for the person who was in trouble, and connected his mind to hers.  
The shock of what he found almost made him recoil all the way back to Coruscant. It was a baby! He didn't know much about them, being the youngest member of his family, but he was pretty sure this one couldn't have been more than a week old.  
_ What are you doing?_ He asked her. Babies couldn't talk, but if this one was anything like him at that age, she would be able to understand.  
_ Nothing. I'm sitting here in a tree for fun. What does it look like I'm doing_? The answer didn't come to him in words, rather in feelings. He was stunned at the strong connection he felt to this child.  
_ I'm Anakin Solo. _He thought to her._ Who are you_?  
_ I don't know. I think they call me Hope, but I'm not sure about the rest of it.  
Who calls you Hope?  
My big people.  
Your-oh! It finally occurred to the boy what she was talking about. Your parents!  
Yeah. My parents.  
Can you show me them? I might be able to work out who you are if you do.  
_ The girl flashed him an image of two faces...two very familiar faces...he recoiled in surprise. His Uncle Luke and Aunt Callista were in trouble. Before he headed out to tell his parents, though, he sent one final reassuring image to Hope, telling her he was coming.  
  
Callista pushed herself heavily to her feet, rubbing her head. "Luke?" she said, looking around her. Hope jumped as she became louder. "Luke! Luke, answer me!" She took a deep breath, and screamed, "Luke!" Then, quieter, "Damn it," and kicked the dirt, then turned to Hope "Well, I'm guessing you're hungry."  
"Bah bah!"   
"Now all we have to do is find your Father, my dear. And after that, I just want to get off this forsaken rock and go home!" Callista began to cry, holding tightly onto Hope, the baby's eyes filling with sympathy tears as she felt her mother's pain.  
Reaching out to the wind, she blew the leaves into the picture of her father's face. Would this make her feel better?  
Callista jumped as she saw her daughter's artwork.  
"So this is what your father meant by that before, hmm?" She shook her head, looking up to the stars. "Luke, I hope you're OK...wherever you are..."  
  
Luke opened his eyes to find himself on the floor of a cave. "Unnh," he moaned. Beside him Kirana Ti stirred as well and soon they managed to get to their feet. Glowing eyes lit the cave and Luke focused on one particular pair. "Where are we, Katharss?" Luke demanded.  
"Thisss isss the pack dwelling. It ssseemsss we're at a...disssagrement of what to do with you."  
Another pair of eyes flashed in the dim light, "That'sss the underssssatement of the day, Katharsss."  
"Sssilence, Ovarsss. I did not asssk you." Katharss snapped.  
"I will not be sssilenced." Ovarsss insisted. "I do not trussst the nightssssisterssss to give ussss what we want."  
"Trusssst is not important here, they have no choice. They need usssss." Katharss countered.  
"Not after we give them the goods. It could be a trap. When could give them SSSkywalker and the woman and then they could ambusssh ussss. Bessidesss I do not think they are giving usss enough for thisss job." another voice argued.  
"Enough!" Katharss bellowed. Then Luke and Kirana could see his grin glitter from the shadows. "I have an idea."  
Luke felt for his lightsaber but, of course, it was gone. He turned to Kirana Ti but she only shook her head. They had no weapons and no knowledge of where they were. And the pack had formed a ring and was slowly closing in on them. Whatever Katharss's idea was Luke didn't think he'd like it.  
"What should we do Master Skywalker?" Kirana whispered. Luke swallowed hard, "I don't know."  
Anya turned as one of the sisters--Emna, young and full of promise as a Nightsister--approached and knelt before her.  
"Katharss has succeeded in taking Skywalker and Kirana Ti." the girl reported.  
Anya's lips curved in a delighted smile. "Gabriela's plans are in motion," she said. "Thank you, Emna. Is Katharss bringing them to us?"  
Emna shook her head. "No. He has taken leave of our agreement. He has hidden them and will not reveal their location."  
Anger seethed in Anya's cold heart. In fury, she struck with her right hand, sending a ball of flame into a nearby tree. "He has crossed the Nightsisters for the last time. I alone will determine his punishment,"  
Emna looked startled. "But...what of Gabriela?"  
"Gabriela is dead," Anya spat. "I will take control now. Gather the Nightsisters. We have some hunting to do."  
Luke slept heavily, exhausted from the chain of events that had drained him of energy.  
But even in sleep, he could not rest.  
The wind was cold, tearing over his body and cutting into him like a thousand frozen blades. He was laying in something...wet, sticky...  
Blood?  
Yes...his chest was racked with pain... he'd been injured. Now he lay in a pool of his own blood.  
He turned his head. Callista was beside him, her eyes closed, her face scratched bloody and bruised. The cold air had frozen tears like tiny diamonds against her frostbitten skin.  
"Callie..." he managed. She did not move, didn't respond.  
She was dead.  
"Callie...please..."  
"She can't hear you," a voice said above his head. Weakly, Luke shifted his eyes upward.  
Kara was staring at him maliciously. "She's where she belongs. With me, in a place you'll never find her. Too bad," she said, turning her attention to something else in the snow. Luke followed her gaze.  
Hope was lying between him and his wife, screaming and wailing with all the power her tiny lungs could muster. "She would have been powerful."  
"NO!" Luke screamed as he sat up into awareness. Gasping for breath, he looked around, trying to remember where he was.  
Katharss.  
But there was something else, too. Something..even more evil. Luke stretched out through the Force, touching the approaching minds.  
Nightsisters.  
"Kirana," Luke whispered, leaning over to his student. "Kirana," Kirana stirred and sat up. "What?"  
"The Nighsisters are--" his breath cut off in a choking croak, and both he and Kirana Ti dropped into the mulch, out cold.  
Katharss woke first. He leapt to his feet and cried, "What issss thisss?"  
Before anyone could reply, a sweeping arc of a lightsaber cut him in two.  
Anya stepped into the cave, followed by Emna and four other sisters. The others of Kathsarss' kind slunk to their feet in wary anger. Seven, in all.  
"Destroy them," Anya ordered. "And take the humans to the camp.  
The Nightsisters carried out Anya's orders with cold efficiency. Soon, all seven Night Creatures were dead. They lifted Luke and Kirana Ti's limp bodies over their shoulders and returned to the camp.  



	5. She is Coming

Part 5  
  
Callista leaned against a tree, tears running down her face, her head throbbing. She'd never been so scared in all her life, this or her previous. Her thoughts were muddled--she wanted to find Luke, but she also wanted to sleep, to run away, to die...  
...but she didn't know, at the moment, how to do any of them.  
Hope slept peacefully in her arms, and Callista was glad. She didn't want the girl to be aware of the danger that surrounded her.  
Where was Luke? How would she find him? Katharss had left no trail, that she could see. But she'd find him, no matter what. The image of her chilling dream floated at the edge of her mind, a terrifying incentive.  
A rustle in the bushes startled her, and she froze. Were they coming back?  
"Callista! Master Skywalker!"  
Callista breathed a sigh of relief. It was Kyp.  
"Kyp! Kyp! I'm over here!" she called back.  
Moments later, the young Jedi, followed by Corran Horn, burst into the clearing.  
Callista also noticed the creature that followed behind Kyp and Corran. Callista pointed, "Kyp, Corran, look--"  
"Shhh," Kyp soothed gently. "That's not Katharss."  
Callista examined the creature. Kyp was right. This creature was female and...  
Callista gasped, "You are to be a mother too!"  
The creature nodded, "I am Heless and the one growing inssside me isss Garass."  
"Where is the father?" Callista asked.  
Heless looked down, "He isss dead."  
"Come on. We haven't much time." Corran prompted. He helped Callista to her feet and they started walking.  
  


*  


Katharss's spirit floated angrily over his dismembered body. He had liked this one and it made him angry to have to find a new one. Especially now that most of his kind was now dead. But only most... He thought of Heless. She had been good once. Very good. Obedient too. But then she had rebeled. He would show her though. The child that they had made together would soon have a spirit. His.  
  
They reached Singing Mountain close to midnight. Kyp's eyelids were droopy and he leaned against Heless to keep from falling. Corran and Callista walked side by side. Hope was still in her arms, but Callista doubted that would last long. Her daughter hadn't eaten in a few hours.  
Arian and Tenenial Djo met them outside the fortress, arms full of karta wool blankets. "We've been so worried!" Tenenial cried, throwing a blanket over Callista's shivering shoulders and hugging her. Arian gave Corran a blanket, but didn't dare come closer to Kyp and Heless. "Isn't that a-"  
"Heless is a friend," Kyp told her. When the girl didn't relax her guard, Heless lowered her pregnant belly to the ground in a sign of peace.  
"I mean you no harm, little one," she said quietly. Cautiously, Arian came closer, and stretched her hand to touch the creature's muzzle.  
Callista looked back at Tenenial. "We have little time to spare. Luke and--" she hesitated to say more, with Arian so close. "Is there somewhere we can go? The situation has become very complicated."  
Tenenial nodded and ushered the group into the fortress.  
Arian followed the group back into the fortress, but she lagged behind. She knew something was wrong. She had seen the look Callista had given Teneniel. Something had happened and Callista didn't want Arian to hear what.  
By then the rest of the group had entered the grand hall of the fortress. Kyp, Corran and Heless went to warm themselves by the fire. Arian watched as Teneniel lead Callista to a side room and shut the door. Arian crept up to the door and pressed her small ear to the smooth wood. Very faintly she heard Callista tell Teneniel that Katharass had attacked them and had taken Luke and Kirana Ti back to the Nightsisters.  
Arian's little heart filled with red hot anger. They had her mother! Quickly she turned and ran out of the fortress. She would save her mother. She would give the Nightsisters what they wanted, if they let her mother go.  
She would give them herself.  
  
When Luke awoke, he was lying on a pile of dried animal dung in a crude cage. As he sat up, pain rolled over him in a shockwave. He'd never experienced such a bad headache. Thinking back to the past events, Luke remembered seeing the Nightsister Anya standing over him with a wicked- looking club in one hand. Most definititely the source of the bantha stampede in his skull.  
Luke looked around, and realized for the first time that he was alone in his little cage. Kirana Ti was nowhere to be seen. For a moment, he feared the worst--that she was dead.  
Very carefully, pushing past the blinding pain behind his eyes, he sunk into himself and felt for the warrior's presence.  
She was in a similar situation as his own, across the camp. Her mind was saturated in despair and fear, clearly for her daughter, Arian. Luke reached out and touched her mind. Don't worry, Kirana. Everything is going to be all right. Fear leads to the dark side. Don't give into it.  
Kirana's presence seemed to calm down, and Luke turned his attention to finding help. He reached for his wife's presence. She was safe, back at Singing Mountain. She was alert, but weary from worry and lack of sleep. He sent a thought to her:  
_ Callista...  
_  
Her mind jolted as if woken from sleep.  
_ Luke?! Where are you?  
_ Her presence touching his was like a caress, water to a man that had walked the equator of Tatooine.  
_ I don't know. There's a lake, in the middle of some mountains, covered in snow.  
Sit tight, Luke. I'm coming for you. Hang on. I love you, Luke, I'm coming...  
_  
Luke sat back into his dungpile and eased away from her.  
He heard voices outside his cage. In his mind they were amplified by a thousand microphones in a wide canyon. Then the lock jiggled and released, the door opened, and Anya entered, accompanied by two other Nightsisters. "You're awake." she said.  
Luke closed his eyes and replied calmly, "You'll never win this, Anya." He opened his eyes again and looked at her.  
Her lips had parted in a feral smile. She kicked him in the jaw, sending him into the wall of his cell. "Perhaps not, but you'll have a hell of a time beating me, no?"  
Luke rubbed his jaw. "You have no idea what you're getting into. The Singing Mountain clan knows where you are. They'll be here soon."  
Anya smiled again. "Yes, I know. And your dear little Callista will be with them, won't she?" She made a pouty face, which was hideous against her purplish skin, and reminded Luke all to much of Palpatine. "And that's just what I want, my little love. With her here, it will only be too easy to get your little brat."  
Before Luke could react, she kicked him again, sending him into deep unconsciousness. His last thought, as he catapulted into the black abyss..._Got to tell Callie...  
_  
Callista sipped the hot tea Teneniel had brought her, staring intently into the warming fire, and pulling her karta wool blanket closer around her shoulders. "I have to find Luke," she said at length.  
Teneniel looked at her from across the fire, where she sat with her hands locked around her knees. "We will help you," she agreed. "But you must get your strength back."  
Callista shook her head. "There's no time," she argued. "We don't know how long we have. Luke told me where he is. I can find them, I just-- " she stood up and her vision blacked out. She staggered against the wall, clutching to the stone and pressing her back to its fortified strength. Teneniel rushed to her side, gripping her arm in support.  
"You won't do him any good if you collapse in the middle of a fight. And there will be a fight." She added the last part with an intense stare into Callista's eyes.  
"Callista, you've been running nonstop for three days. Have you even eaten anything? Slept?"  
Callista thought about it, and to her surprise realized she hadn't. The past three days had run together in an endless kaleidoscope of events, and she really hadn't stopped. She suddenly became aware of her fatigue, and the constriction of her insides from lack of food. "Oh, man..." she whispered, and slid to a sitting position. She locked her arms around her knees and rested her forehead on them.  
Teneniel patted her shoulder. "I'll get you something to eat, and then you're going to go to sleep. Then, when you've rested, we'll go get Luke."  
Too tired to argue again, Callista simply nodded in defeat. "Okay," she muttered.  
Teneniel took leave of Callista, and headed for the food storage. She selected some dried karta meat, a wafer of bread and a piece of ripe piala fruit. With this in hand, she returned to Callista's room.  
"Eat it slowly, ir you'll be sicker than you already are." Teneniel warned as she gave Callista the food. Callista nodded and obeyed. After she'd eaten, she laid down on the bed and let Teneniel pull a second blanket over her.  
"Will you wake me at sunrise?" Callista asked.  
Teneniel shook her head. "Sunrise is in one hour," she replied. "I'll let you sleep until you wake up."  
Callista sighed and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Teneniel." she muttered, and fell asleep.  
  
Arian tiptoed carefully through the silent halls of the Singing Mountian Fortress, using the training her grandmother had given her as a hunter, who moves without sound through the jungles after her prey. She had to find the animal, the one that had come with Callista. It was like the other; she knew that she would know where to find her mother.  
Teneniel had moved the animal to a high security tower, having taken into account the Ssekhmets' alliance to the Nightsisters and Heless' claims. Whether or not she was trustworthy had yet to be seen.  
But either way, Arian knew she could help her.  
Heless was curled up in front of the large fireplace of her room, with her sizable belly turned towards the warmth. She lifted her head as Arian came in, shutting the door silently behind her.  
You are Heless, Arian said.  
replied the creature, climbing slowly to her feet.  
I need your help.  
  
Anakin Solo was getting restless. They had been on the ship for hours, it seemed, and it didn't look like they were getting anywhere. His parents were in the other room, panicking, and the twins were playing hide and seek in the smuggling compartment with Chewie.  
He knew that impatience was not becoming to a Jedi, but hey, he was just a kid, and the person he loved most in the universe was in trouble.  
He adored his family, and his Uncle Luke. He really liked his Aunt Callista, too, she got more and more fun every time he saw her. But his cousin...there was something about Hope that affected him. He felt so connected to her, as though they were a part of each other. He could feel when she was hungry, when she was tired, and when she was sad.  
She was destined to come here to help you.  
Anakin jumped as he heard the whispered voice. He had never heard it before in his life, but at the same time, it seemed so familiar. Almost as if he were supposed to hear it every day...  
You will have many trials in your life, Anakin, and your cousin will always be there to help you. Your road in life may not always be straight, but as long as the two of you trust each other, it will be clear.  
"Who...who are you?" He asked, looking around. He tried to convince himself that it was one of his siblings making fun of him, but something deep inside told him that it wasn't. That the voice was something else, something more.  
_ I suppose it's my fault you don't know who I am. Of course it is, who else's fault would it be? But that's not why I'm here. You need to believe what I tell you, because it could save you some day.  
_ "How can I trust you if I don't know you?"  
_ Look in your heart, Anakin. You know who I am.  
_ Anakin closed his eyes, searching deep inside, and out into his connection to the Force. He knew who the voice belonged to, of course, but he wasn't sure how he knew, or whether he wanted to know how.  
"Grandfather?"  
_ Yes, child, Grandfather. The one you were named after. Trust in me, trust in your cousin, but most of all trust in yourself. I'll see you again, my grandson.  
_ Even though his grandfather has left, Anakin knew that if he ever needed help, he would be back. Sitting down, he traveled along the bond he shared with his cousin.  
_ Hey, Hope, how are you?  
Starving. What would you expect?  
_  
Han held his wife tightly as she sobbed in his arms. He was trying so hard to be strong for her, but a part of him wanted to sink to the floor and do exactly the same thing she was.  
He and Luke hadn't always gotten along, but he loved the kid. After marrying Leia, he had simply begun to think of him as his brother. After all, brother-in-law really wasn't all that different, was it?  
The worry was eating him up. If anything happened to the kid he didn't know what he'd do. Not that he was much of a kid anymore. A Jedi Master, married, and if Anakin was right, a father. Still, it was hard to stop thinking of Luke as the innocent farm boy he had met in a cantina on a backwater planet...  
"What if I lose them, Han? What if they don't survive?" Han pulled his arms tighter around his wife, resting his chin on her head.  
"They'll be fine, Hon, I promise."  
"How can you be sure?"  
Han bit back a sigh. He loved the woman, but when she got an idea in her head, she really didn't want to let it go.  
"You can still feel Luke, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"And you'd feel, through him, if anything happened to Callista, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"And Anakin claims to be in contact with the baby, so he would know if anything happened to her. So as long as we have the two of you, we'll know if your fool of a brother has gotten himself into trouble again." Han mocked sighed. "We're really gonna have to teach him not to drag us into this as well." Leia hit him and he laughed.  
At that moment, the _Falcon_ beeped, telling him it was time to come out of hyperspace. Chewie headed back into the cockpit to help him out.  
The planet seemed to grow bigger and bigger, until it was all Han could see through the front of the ship. Operating the controls deftly, he took the ship down to the surface, setting it down as close as he could to the Singing Mountain clan's village.  
"Well," he said, turning to his wife, "here we are."  
  
Callista--no longer in her room--stood over a mountainous cliff overlooking the snowy plains, the cold wind rippling at her fur robes, her long brown hair slapping gently on her face. Snow covered the entire land, and more fell from the dark night sky. She stood there like a statue, alone and frozen, her eyes gazing down at the picturesque landscape.  
_ So beautiful...and yet so empty.  
_ "This is a dream," Callista said, her voice echoing down the mountain.  
"Yes," a voice said from behind her. "What else could it be?"  
Callista turned to see Kara standing beside her, looking down at the abyss below them. "Why am I here?" she asked.  
"You tell me, Mother. This is your dream."  
The image of her and Luke staked to the ground played before her eyes. "This is where it will happen," she realized. She winced as she saw the stake plunge through her wrists, her scream rising up into the sky. "Where I'll...No. It can be prevented. There must be some way to--"  
"There isn't," Kara said. "It is already in motion."  
"The future can always be changed," Callista shot back.  
"You cannot escape fate, Mother."  
Callista glared gray daggers at the apparition. "I don't believe in fate."  
"Suit yourself." Kara sighed and gazed up into the sky, the stars winking down at them like thousands of tiny eyes. "Little Sister is not safe," she said.  
Callista nodded. "I know."  
"She has such potential. The power within her, the possibilities...she will become mine soon enough. She will not be able to resist the temptation. Don't worry, Mother; I'll take good care of her."  
"No!" Callista shouted, grabbing her daughter by her arms. "That is never going to happen!"  
"Try and stop me, Mother. You can't."  
"I will burn in the dark side before I see my child become evil," Callista snapped.  
"You don't understand do you?" Kara said, slightly amused. "Take a look around you, Mother. The future is unchangeable. Everything that happens is for a reason. It is all part of the bigger plan. It is what She wants."   
"She?"  
Kara nodded. "Even now, She is watching you."  
Callista suddenly felt a wash of cold terror flow through her. "Who is She?"  
"She is the darkness that is you," Kara said cryptically. "Your darkest fears. Your worst nightmares. You cannot see Her, but She can see you. She is everywhere...everywhere. She is forever."  
_ Luke, I love you, and I always will. We will be together, for all eternity. Forever.  
Forever...  
_ "I...I don't understand," Callista said, hugging the robes tightly around her.  
"You will in time, Mother," Kara whispered in her ear. "She is coming for you. Death is slowly approaching. You cannot escape it. No one can."  
Callista flashed her daughter a challenging smile. "Wanna bet?" she said.  
Kara moved fast, like a fighter going into hyperspace. Callista cried out as the spirit tackled into her, knocking them both down, with Kara sitting on her belly. She grabbed her mother by the head and smashed the back of her head into the ground, eliciting a cry of pain from Callista.  
Stars exploding in her head, Callista still had enough strength to Force-shove Kara off of her. She sat up and sent her foot flying into her daughter's face, sending her back down.  
The two women were up again seconds later. Kara was the faster of the two, and she sent an uppercut into Callista's jaw, knocking her back several feet into the air. Callista landed hard on her back, stunned by the blow.  
Kara leaped after her, balling both hands into one fist. She brought it down upon Callista's head--  
--and missed as her mother rolled to the left. She was up again, and threw a kick across Kara's face, staggering her back. Callista kicked out again, missing this time. Not giving Kara a chance to fight back, she dropped to one knee and sent her fist into Kara's gut, throwing her back a few feet.  
From the look on Kara's face, the blow hurt, but she was also furious. She leaped to her feet and faced Callista again, ready to fight.  
Callista was ready to give her just that--and then stopped, realizing what was going on. This was what Kara wanted. If she fought back, she would only be making her daughter stronger. There had to be another way to end this.  
"I'm not going to fight you anymore, Kara," Callista said confidently, putting her fists down. "You'll just have to kill me."  
Kara smiled and launched forth in a full body tackle. She smashed into Callista, and the two combatants fell over the cliff and plummeted down to the chasm below...  
As Callista fell, her vision being eaten away by blackness, Kara's voice rang malevolently in her ear.   
_She is coming...  
  
_  
Teneniel Djo stood in front of her weapons rack, trying to decide between her spike mace or her poison-tipped spear. Both would dispatch an enemy quickly. Both were easily carried into battle. But they both struck her as the wrong weapon for this battle.  
Drawing a deep breath, Teneniel slid back a secret panel behind the rack, and reached inside. When she removed her hand, she clutched the old, dusty lightsaber closer in her fingers. Teneniel shut the panel and sat before the fire to examine the ancient weapon. Cobwebs strung delicate nets across the hilt and emitter. She brushed them away with a fingertip. It was her great-great-grandmother's weapon, passed from daughter to daughter and each time used against the Nightsisters. Now it was her turn.  
  
Callista woke with a start, sitting up straight in bed. A quick glance outside told her she must have sleeping for several hours, as the sun was high overhead and radiating the noontime light.  
She rubbed her fingers against her temples and over her eyes, and stood up. Hope was lying face up in the borrowed crib, gurgling and playing with her toes. Her big eyes watched Callista as she picked her up, as if she knew something her mother didn't. Callista hugged her closer, and sat down in the room's only chair. Images of her dream--no, nightmare; it was definitely a nightmare--plagued her memory, and she could do nothing to stop their terrible dance in her mind's eye.  
"Don't worry," she told Hope, reassuring herself as much as her daughter. "We'll find him, and everything will be okay."  
The trouble was, she wasn't at all sure it would.  
_ She is coming...  
_  


*  


Anya sat inside her tent, contemplating the events that would soon take place. Her fellow Nightsisters were either meditating in their private quarters or were outside training. Through the half-open entrance, Anya could hear the battle cries and the clash of weapons as the warriors practiced their combat skills. It would do them well in the final battle.  
Gabriela was dead, and Anya was now in charge. Which meant that there was now a change in plans. Rather than attack the Singing Mountain Clan--as was originally planned--the Nightsisters would have the Sisters come to them. And Skywalker would be the bait.  
Skywalker. Anya smiled as she thought of Hope. She had witnessed the child's powers in the earlier skirmish. It both amazed and frightened her. To see such a small being possess an enormous amount of power...She would make a fine Nightsister indeed.  
All she had to do was eliminate the Singing Mountain Clan, Master Skywalker, and his woman. And the rest would be easy.  
As Anya heaved a deep sigh, she felt a cold draft enter her tent, uninvited. The hairs on the back of her neck immediately stood up, indicating danger. The Nightsister sprung to her feet and gasped as a cloaked being materialized from the shadows, its gaze intent on her.  
"Callista is coming," the being said. Its voice was deep and guttural, like the sound of an enraged rancor. "The vision of death must be carried out before I can return. I trust that you are powerful enough to take care of the child."  
Anya nodded, her bones melting in terror. This being--this demon--had visited her in her dreams for days now. It didn't seem to mean her any harm...not yet, anyway. She had no idea who or what it was; all she knew was that it was powerful and not to be tampered with.  
"It will be done as you have requested. I promise you that. And Hope shall become one of us."  
The demon's eyes glowed a bright blue, like a twin pair of suns. "Good. I shall come back when the battle begins."  
The being was gone within seconds, and Anya nearly collapsed. Even though the demon was gone, she could still feel its invisible eyes watching her. It would know when the Sister warriors would arrive, and it would know if she would succeed or fail in her mission. And if she failed...she shuddered to think of what would happen. She had barely recovered from the encounter when a Nightsister suddenly burst into her tent, startling her.  
"What is it?" Anya snapped harshly.  
The Nightsister seemed taken aback, but quickly answered. "Heless has returned...with Arian."  


*  


Anakin Solo stared wide-eyed at the forest that surrounded them. He had heard stories about Dathomir, but he had never imagined it to be so _big_. The trees rose into the sky like giants--some higher than even the skylights on Coruscant--and cast large shadows over him. He had never felt so overwhelmed before.  
His mother and father were getting ready for the journey to Singing Mountain Clan. Chewie and the kids would remain on the _Falcon_, though. Han and Leia had visited Dathomir before; they knew of its many dangers, and they were not willing to risk the lives of their children. Anakin felt that was for the best, for he sense a dark malevolence within the encroaching forest.  
While Jacen and Jaina played with one of the _Falcon_'s quad-cannons, Anakin sat calmly his father's seat in the cockpit, his eyes shut, his mind focused on one thing. He tried to contact Hope again, to see if she was all right...but all that came back was silence. Not a good thing.  
"Chewie, make sure nothing happens to them, okay?" Han said. The Wookiee roared something back, but Anakin barely heard him. He tried again, concentrating even harder. _Hope, are you there?_ his mind screamed, unheard, but as loud as an exploding star.  
Once again, the child didn't respond. Anakin started to feel frightened. Had something happened to her? Had she--? _No,_he chided to himself. _Don't think that. She's still alive, and so is Uncle Luke and Aunt Callista._  
Minutes later, Han and Leia were packed and ready to go. They hugged their children goodbye, told them to be good for Chewie, and _not_ to leave the ship for _any_ reason. Jacen and Jaina, not surprisingly, were upset by that, but Anakin merely nodded.  
"We'll be back as soon as we can," Leia assured them. "May the Force be with you,"  
"And try not to destroy the ship," Han added. The kids chuckled nervously, knowing that their father was just trying to lighten the mood. Anakin could sense the malevolent feeling growing stronger with each passing second to the point of driving him crazy. They all hugged again, and Han and Leia left.  
After they were gone, Jacen and Jaina grabbed Chewie by both arms and begged for him to tell them a story. "I wanna hear _The Little Lost Bantha Cub_ again!" Jaina pleaded.  
"That story's boring now!" Jacen said, sitting on the large Wookiee's lap. "I wanna hear something else. How about when Mommy and Uncle Luke had to rescue Daddy from Jabba the Hutt!"  
As Chewie obliged and began the story, Anakin sat in the rear compartment, not sure what to do now. If he couldn't find Hope, then all was lost. He then contemplated contacting Uncle Luke or Aunt Callista. Where they were, Hope should be too.  
As he closed his eyes and stretched out with the Force, a voice whispered in his head.  
_ Anakin...  
_ The little boy's eyes snapped open, and he looked anxiously around the room. "Hope?" he said, his voice echoing.  
_ Right behind you...  
_ Anakin turned to see a beautiful young woman standing behind him, dressed completely in black. She looked very much like Aunt Callista, with shoulder-length brown hair, skin as pale as the snow on Hoth, and dark gray eyes. "  
"Who are you?" he asked, a tightness forming in his gut.  
The beautiful woman smiled. "I'm Kara. You must be Anakin."  
The child nodded.  
"I'm a friend of Hope's," she said. "She's waiting for you, my child. She wants to play with you."  
Anakin felt his hopes lifting. "Y-You know where she is?"  
Kara smiled. "Come with me, Anakin. Little Cousin wants to be your friend." She extended her pale hand toward him, silently beckoning the boy.  
Anakin, feeling a calm sense of warmth overcome him, lifted his hand and grasped Kara's.  
  
Anya walked out to see Heless with a groggy looking Arian on her back.  
"So, you've finally decided to join us?"  
Heless shook her head. "I've decided nothing of the sort. The child wishes to see her mother."  
One of the nightsisters laughed. "And I suppose we should just bring her out!"  
Heless nodded. "That would be prefferable."  
Anya laughed in spite of herself. "I'll make a deal with you. You give us the girl and then she gets to see her mother."  
Heless chuffed and Anya frowned at her laughter. "No." Heless corrected Anya. "I will make a deal with you."  
"What makes you think--" Anya started.  
"I know about the demon, Anya." Heless said simply as she circled the nightsister. "And I know what you wanted from Katharss. But it's no longer a mere trinket anymore."  
"Silence!" Anya snapped, although she did not like Heless's knowledge.  
"Well?" Heless prompted. "Do you agree to set the child's mother free?"  
Anya laughed trying to mask how disturbed she was. "Set her free?! You ARE joking."  
Heless shook her head, "No. And niether is the dream demon Anya. She can destroy you. Now, what do you say?"  
Anya growled, "I don't think so!" Anya's hand dug into her robe, retrieving Gabriela's lightsaber. The energy blade spurted outward, pointed at Heless's throat. "Sisters, attack!"  
Heless hissed as several cloaked women leaped from the bushes and surrounded the two, yanking Arian off the Ssekhmet. Heless tried to fend them off, but two Nightsisters grabbed her by the arms, while three more clasped her legs, pulling the alien down. Heless was a good, strong fighter, but no match for these Force-wielding warriors.  
She could only watch, helpless, as Anya strode forth toward Arian, smacking the hilt of her weapon across the girl's face. Arian let out a single cry of pain before she fell headfirst into the mud, blood seeping from a wound on her forehead.  
"NO!" Heless screamed, trying with all her might to shake free from the women's grip. But the Nightsisters easily held her down, amused at her inability to fight back.  
"Don't worry, my dear," Anya said mockingly. "We'll take good care of the child. Which is more than I can say for you."  
As Heless brought her head up, one Nightsister stood over her, a large rock the size of her head held in both hands. Before she could move away, the woman brought it down smashing upon her face, bringing forth oblivion...  
  
Kirana Ti's eyes snapped open at the sound of her daughter's voice. She looked around the room, but she was still alone. "Arian?" She could feel her daughter nearby, so close to the Nightsister camp, could hear her scream, feel her pain and terror--  
Realization slapped her in the face as she discovered what had happened.  
"In the name of the Force, no..."  
  
Anakin skipped along behind the woman--Kara? Was that her name? She walked in front of him, almost appearing to float above the mud and plants, holding out her hand for him.  
She led him on...  
We're almost there, Anakin," Kara said as she led the little boy through the dark woods, her cold hand clasping his. A cold breeze hit them as they walked, blowing Kara's beautiful long hair around her face like a cape. "Hope really wants to meet you."  
Anakin nodded, and, although he wanted to see if Uncle Luke's daughter was safe, he couldn't help but feel...uneasy about this woman. Something was bothering him, but he couldn't pinpoint it. "But what about Jacen and Jaina? Shouldn't we..."  
"They'll be here with us soon." Kara reassured him, her hand lightly playing with his dark hair. "And you'll get to be together. The whole family."  
A strange sense of peace flowed through his body, and Anakin smiled. "Yes," he whispered. "Family..."  
  
"Callista?"  
Teneniel slipped into the room and quietly closed the door behind her, careful not to wake up Hope. Callista stood over the sleeping form of her daughter, unmoving. "Is something wrong?"  
Callista nodded, tracing a finger across Hope's cheek. "I had a dream," she said.  
"A dream?"  
Callista let out a joyless laugh. "A nightmare, to be more precise," she admitted. "I've seen...visions of...it's been plaguing me for quite some time now." She shivered, the room suddenly becoming very cold, as if a draft had broken through the window.  
_ Forever...  
_ Teneniel went over to her and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'll be leading the Sisters to Gabriela's camp in a few more hours," she said. "Would you like to accompany us?"  
Callista sighed. "I don't know. I will do everything in my power to rescue Luke...but what about Hope? She's the thing the Nightsisters want the most; I can't just leave her here alone--"  
My husband and daughter will look after her," Teneniel soothed. "I think Hope could use a new friend. Tenel Ka could keep her company while we are away." Her grip tightened around Callista's shoulder. "She is in safe hands here."  
Callista nodded, feeling a little relived. But no matter how much Teneniel reassured her, she couldn't get the images of her nightmare out of her mind.  
I have a very bad feeling about this," she said. "There's something out there...something even worse than the Nightsisters."  
Teneniel looked concerned. "Like what?"  
"I don't know," Callista said. "I can feel it everywhere. Like it's...watching me. I don't recognize it...and yet it's so familiar."  
"It was only a dream, Callista," Teneniel said. "Nothing else. Even if it _is_ a prophecy, it can always be changed. Remember, the future is always in motion. And you, of all people, should know that."  
Callista finally locked eyes with the other woman. She allowed a smile to creep up on her face. "You know, she said, changing the subject, "if we're planning on fighting the Nightsisters, I could use a little help in my fighting skills."  
"Teneniel nodded. "Which is the reason I came here." She brought up a sharp-looking staff, tossing it alternately in both hands. "Do you feel you are up for some training?"  
Callista chuckled. "You bet."  
  
The door to Kirana Ti's cell flew open, and two Nightsisters entered, carrying a small, limp figure. Kirana Ti immediately stood up, wary of any attack, and recognized the child.  
"Arian!" A cold sense of anger pierced her heart when she saw blood on her daughter's forehead. Her eyes met with the Nightsisters, and she moved forth, completely intent on taking them down--  
"I wouldn't," a voice said from the doorway. Kirana Ti turned to see Anya, with a fur-covered creature draped over her shoulder. "You even _try_ to fight us, I will personally take the pleasure in snapping your little girl's neck."  
The other two Sisters stood on either side of Kirana Ti, prepared to perform a spell on her if she dared to defy Anya. The warrior woman sighed and ran over to her daughter's side. "Get out," was all she said.  
Anya nodded and smiled. She turned and left the room, her cape swirling around her as she went. The two Nightsisters followed suit, leaving Kirana Ti alone with her child.  
Her only family left.  
She kissed Arian gently on the forehead, struggling to stop the tears from falling. "Please don't die, Arian," she whispered. "I know you can make it. You're the only family I have left, my pride and joy." She checked for a pulse and saw, relieved, that it was still beating.  
As she held Arian, Kirana Ti recalled a lesson Cilghal had taught her about healing the wounded. She closed her eyes and concentrated with the Force, putting Arian into a Jedi healing trance. Her wound was still beating, but it was starting to heal. Slowly, but surely.  
Kirana Ti felt better, but she knew that it wasn't over yet. She silently prayed that Augwynne and the Singing Mountain Clan would arrive in time to save them. And if not...they were on their own.  
She watched as her daughter slept, stroking her soft, reddish-gold hair. "I love you, Arian."  
She sat there all night, never leaving her daughter's side.  
  
Anakin toddled along behind the woman with his pudgy, three-year-old legs. It was almost like a game. Trying to keep up with her while not falling flat on his face...it made him laugh.  
Kara disappeared very quickly, and Anakin was left alone.  
Naturally, he thought that she had gone ahead.  
Naturally, he wanted to catch her instead of losing the game.  
Naturally, he was wrong...  
...which he realized as he broke through the slapping wet foliage, and tumbled over the edge of the cliff he didn't see coming...  
  
Luke jolted from sleep as the scream of terror rippled through the Force.  
_ Anakin!  
_ What was he doing here?  
Unless Han and Leia were here too.  
Which meant that there was hope.  
  
Anakin cried out as he fell, closing his eyes and reaching out for something, anything to hold on to. As he fell further, the young boy knew there was nothing, and his eyes filled with tears as he realised that he would never see his family again.  
_Thump_ Anakin's breath flew out of him in a rush as he landed on a ledge a couple of metres below the cliff's edge. He smiled. The woman who had led him there must not have thought the ledge significant. After all, it was very small. Just big enough for a small child trying to grasp the side of the cliff to land on...  
He looked up, frowning. _Great._ He thought. _Now what am I supposed to do?'_He heard a giggle in his mind, and he smiled. NOW Hope decided she would show up. Oh well, now was better then never, he supposed.  
_What are we going to do?_ He asked her.  
_Simple._ She giggled. _Climb._ If she had of been there, Anakin would have glared at her, but as it was he could only send her an annoyed thought as he looked up at the sheer climb he was going to have to attempt.  
Shaking his head he set off, reaching for the tiny pieces of rock jutting out that were big enough to support his hands and feet. He only made it a metre before he was puffing, and his muscles aching. He knew that it would be even harder to make the next metre, but if he ever wanted to see Hope and the rest of his family again, it was a climb he would have to make.  
By the time he reached the top he was exhausted, but exhilerated.   
I made it, I made it, I can't believe I made it! He sang to himself. Smiling delightedly he reached along his connection to Hope and headed in the direction she was. _Now all have to do is think of an excuse for this so my parents don't kill me. I wonder if I can blame it all on Jaina and Jacen?_  
  
"Don't die." A little voice inside Heless's body whispered.  
"I don't know if I can stop myself," Heless admitted.  
"But father has left me." The voice whimpered.  
"Father left long ago." Heless admitted regretfully.  
"I know," the little life admitted, "That is why you must not."  
"Why?" Heless asked the pain perieced her every fiber.  
"Because you are Mother," the voice replied simply.  
"Because I am Mother," Heless echoed.  
"And because father is watching," the child added.  
Heless fought with all her might and opened her one good eye. With even more strenghth she pulled her self up off of the trash heap that the nightsisters had threw her on. Left to die.  
Thank you," she whispered to the child inside her. There was no answer but she realized that her broken bones were healed.  
It was nighttime now and the nightsisters were not watching their trash...  
  
Callista ducked as the staff sailed right past her head, striking the air instead of its intended target. She could feel the sudden _whoosh_ of air as the weapon flew past her, tossing her hair back. Callista backed off and deflected a second blow with her own staff, a loud _crack_ echoing in the training room.  
Her opponent, Teneniel, flashed a challenging grin as she attacked, perspiration streaming down her face. The two women continued fighting, careful not to injure the other. They were merely practicing, and neither wanted to end up responsible for breaking someone's bones.  
Callista leaped as Teneniel threw a blow for the knees. She dodged it and landed on her feet, throwing a kick for her opponent's midsection. Teneniel knocked the blow aside with her own foot, but was unprepared for the Force blow that smashed into her chest and knocked her flat on her back.  
Callista moved in, victory now tangible. Teneniel looked up and waited until the other woman was upon her, brought one foot up, planted it on Callista's chest, and shoved upward, tossing Callista over her head.  
Callista cried out as she sailed through the air and hit the ground behind Teneniel. She managed to turn her fall into a roll and was on her feet within seconds. She spun and faced her opponent, more wary this time.  
"Nice try." Teneniel said, twirling her staff.  
Callista snorted. "You got lucky."  
She attacked a second later, aiming to knock Teneniel's weapon from her hands. The warrior woman parried the attack, backing away a few steps. Callista fought on, attuned to the Force, ignoring the sweat that poured into her eyes.  
Teneniel swung a blow for the shoulder, and Callista realized too late that it had been a feint. As she rose her staff to defend herself, Teneniel kicked out, her foot catching Callista behind the heel, dumping her to the ground.  
Callista let out a small gasp as the small of her back hit the hard floor, a brief shock of pain running down her spine. "Nice move," she said, rubbing her elbow. "I could've done that!" She accepted the hand Teneniel offered her and stood up. She wasn't really hurt, except for her pride. "We definitely need a rematch."  
Teneniel wiped some of the sweat off her face and clapped her friend on the shoulder. "You're a worthy opponent," she said, setting her staff in the weapons rack. "Definitely a force to be reckoned with. You almost had me there. But the trick is is to rely on _all_ your abilities, not just the Force."  
Callista bit her lower lip. "As in hand-to-hand combat?" She had not really had much experience in that particular area.  
"Sometimes it helps just as much as the Force," Teneniel added. "And in some cases, even more so."  
Callista nodded, taking in the advice. "I'll keep that in mind next time." The sound of the door opening made her and Teneniel turn around. She smiled when she saw Augwynne enter the training room.  
"I was looking for you," Augwynne said, her eyes meeting Callista's.  
"What is it?" Callista said, setting her staff down.  
"You have some visitors," she said. "It's Han and Leia."  
  
Kirana Ti could feel the tension resonate throughout the Nightsister camp; it was as thick as a whuffa blanket. Anya had earlier mentioned about launching an attack on the Singing Mountain Clan by dawn; they were obviously preparing themselves for the inevitable battle. Kirana Ti tried to send a message to Augwynne, to warn her of what was to come, but only silence answered. She rested her back against the filth-soaked wall, quietly cradling her sleeping daughter.  
It wasn't until a few minutes later that Kirana Ti saw her daughter's eyes start to twitch. A feeling of hope surfaced, and she held the girl even tighter. "Arian...can you hear me?" Her prayers were finally answered when her eyes slowly opened. Arian let out a groan of pain as she gazed into her mother's emerald-green eyes. Her hand came up and touched her chin, a small smile creeping up on her face.  
"Mother, this isn't a dream, is it?" Arian said. "I thought I would never see you again. Gods, my head hurts."  
Kirana Ti gathered her daughter in a hug. "You'll be all right, my child. Trust me."  
Their reunion was interrupted when the Nightsister Emna entered the room. "Well, it's nice to see that you both are awake. The invasion of Singing Mountain is almost underway, and Anya has no further use for you. And you know what that leads to."  
Kirana Ti didn't need an explanation; judging by the look on Emna's face, she knew what was going to happen. She started to get up, ready for a fight to the death, pushing Arian behind her to shield her. The Nightsister came forth and backhanded Kirana Ti across the face.  
"Time to die!" Emna shrieked.  
The Nightsister whipped out a nasty-looking scythe and struck a blow for Kirana Ti's head...  
  
Heless hid behind a bush and watched as the Nightsisters prepared for battle. All of them were armed to the teeth and dressed in black robes, to blend in with the darkness. A large bonfire burned away in the middle of the camp, and several Sisters dressed in white warpaint danced around the flames, chanting in the ancient Dathomirian language.  
It was a terrifying sight indeed. Heless looked on, not sure what her next move should be. She could either return to Singing Mountain and warn the Sister warriors, or she could try and rescue Kirana Ti and Arian.  
_ Godssssssss, why musssssst everything be ssssso damn complicated?  
_ She crept away from the bush, trying to get a little closer to the camp. As she headed for the main gate entrance, a twig snapped a few feet away, and she turned to see Anya standing behind her.  
"Hello, Heless," the Nightsister said.  
Heless should have been afraid but she only chuffed in laughter, "You are persssissstent Anya but I fear that you cannot kill me. Not while I carry thisss child."  
Anya gave her an evil smile. "Is that so?" She held a knife to Heless's stomach. "Then we will have to extract the child!"  
Suddenly an angry force struck the nightsister and knocked her on her back. The angry wraith hovered there for a moment then dissapated as quickly as it had come.  
Heless chuffed," It isss time that you learned usss Ssekhmet are hard to kill. And that while Katharss does not care for me he doesss care for the child. Becaussse of your ssslaughter of our sspeciess the child iss hiss only hope for a new home for hiss ssspirit. You would do well to remember all thisss Anya."  
With that Heless left the unconscience Anya and went off to find Arian.  
Kirana Ti ducked just in time to avoid the scythe blow. She spun and kicked out, knocking the weapon out of Emna's hands.  
"Lost your grip," Kirana Ti quipped.  
Emna tried a different approach. She rushed Kirana Ti, taking her by surprise and throwing her back against the wall. She snatched the warrior woman by the throat and began choking her.  
"How are you going to get out of this one, Kirana Ti?" the Nightsister taunted.  
Kirana Ti bared her teeth. "I'll give you three guesses." Her hand was up in a flash, grabbing the Nightsister by the wrist. Kirana Ti dug her teeth into Emna's hand, biting hard enough to draw blood. Emna screamed in unexpected pain and fell back, releasing her grip on her opponent.  
Kirana Ti continued the attack, striking out with the Force, knocking Emna into the opposite wall. The young woman gasped as the air left her body, and as she started to get up, Kirana Ti came forth and kicked her in the midsection, sending her back down.  
Emna was up within moments, and the two women faced each other, both in a fighting stance. Arian watched on, her eyes wide with fear.  
Kirana Ti charged first, sprinting toward her opponent in an attempt to knock her down. Emna sidestepped, grabbed Kirana Ti by the shoulders, and threw her to the ground. Her head took most of the impact, white lights exploding in her head.  
Trying to clear her vision, Kirana Ti rolled to her feet. As Emna bore down on her, she snapped roundkick to the face, twisting the Nightsister around. A second kick to the side knocked her against the wall.  
Emna recovered and threw her own punch, which Kirana Ti easily dodged. She hit back, aiming for Emna's neck. The Nightsister's arm came up and deflected the blow, and Kirana Ti cried out as the Force tore her off her feet, throwing her all the way across the room and right through the door. The entire door splintered as she plummeted through, hitting the ground seconds later. It took a while for the pain to set in, but when it did, she could barely move.  
"Mother!" Arian cried, running to her mother's side. Emna turned to confront the child, retrieving her fallen scythe. She smashed the handle of her weapon into Arian's head, knocking her out. The little girl slumped to the floor.  
Kirana Ti weakly stood up, rage burning in her eyes. This woman had hurt her daughter...and now she was going to happen.  
_ Easier said than done,_ she said to herself.  
Emna wasted no time, and she directed another Force blow on Kirana Ti, tossing her even further down the narrow corridor. The warrior slid across the floor and hit the wall at the very end, bloodied, bruised, and mad.  
_Anger leads to the dark side..._  
As Master Skywalker's words echoed in her mind, Kirana Ti tried to control her emotions. Giving in to her anger would only make matters worse. But how could she defeat this woman--  
Before she could finish her thought, Emna kicked her in the face.  
"Heless is still alive!" Anya shouted as she burst into the Nightsister camp. All the cloaked women stopped at what they were doing and turned to their new leader, bewildered. "She's still alive! I want you all to find her! Find her and bring her head to *me!"  
Without argument, the Nightsisters broke off into groups and began combing the camp for the Ssekhmet.  
Anya tried to regain her composure, still infuriated by her previous encounter with Heless. If that hairy little bitch thought she could take on the Nightsisters, she was severely mistaken--  
Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. Kirana Ti! She and her daughter, Arian, were in the camp as well, locked away in the caverns with the rest of the villagers.  
And she had no doubt that Heless was heading there right now.  
Of course," Anya whispered, chuckling to herself. "Heless, you stupid little weakling, you picked the Nightsister to mess with."  
As the Nightsisters continued searching, Anya went into her private tent and snatched Gabriela's lightsaber. With her former mentor dead, this Jedi weapon now belonged to _her_.  
This would be the weapon that would murder Heless and her child.  
Anya fathomed bringing the rest of her army with her, but she shrugged it off. This was _her_ battle to fight, and hers alone.  
And she was going to enjoy it.  
  
Katharss's spirit watched the Nightsister. Still seething with anger at her for betrayal of him and his tribe. He needed that child's body! No doubt he would have to fight the child's spirit but depending on how many times it had been reborn the fight could be easy. It seemed like a fresh spirit. He wondered idly what had become of the spirits of the rest of his clan but he assumed that they had merely faded. He had seen no sight of them. He wished he had a body again but Heless's spirit was much to strong for him to fight. The child would be different he was sure.  
But first he had to stop Anya before she could murder his only chance. If only he could just inhabit the child now but a premature body was no good to him. He watched as the nightsister stalked away from her tent, lightsaber in hand. He used his senses to spot his former lover, Heless and used the Force to cloak her. It would not fool the Nightsister for long but it would buy him some time. Hopefully enough time to find the one creature that could even the odds of this imminent fight...  
  
Anakin ran as fast as his pudgy legs would allow, losing himself deeper and deeper in the dark, scary-looking forest.  
_ Come on, Anakin!_ Hope said. _I'm getting bored!_  
_ Oh, shut up!_ Anakin snapped. He had no idea where he was going--the forest looked pretty scary; no telling what kind of monsters lived here-- but deep down in his gut, he _felt_ he was going in the right direction. Hope was his compass; she was telling him where to go--unless she was just playing a prank on him.  
"Hello!" he shouted. "Hello! Can anyone hear me?" His voice echoed several times around him before dying out. No one answered.  
Anakin was starting to feel a little scared, remembering his encounter with the scary-looking lady. Would she come back again to hurt him?  
_ Don't be scared, Anakin, _Hope said._ That mean lady won't hurt you again. She's only a stupid ghost; she can't hurt you anyway. Don't worry; I'll protect you.  
_ "Boy, I feel safer already," Anakin muttered.  
_ Hey, I heard that!  
_ Anakin suddenly stopped in his tracks when he heard something snap behind him. His heart nearly skidded to a halt; was it a monster? He had heard several loud animal cried hours earlier; maybe they had smelled him and were looking for him. He looked around for a weapon he could use, but all he saw were some rocks, which wouldn't help much against a billion-foot monster.  
_ What's wrong?_ Hope asked.  
_I heard something, _Anakin replied. He looked around. _Great, another fine mess you've gotten me into.  
Me? It's not my fault!  
Yes, it is! You brought me here! It's all your fault!  
Is not!  
Is too!  
Is not!  
Is too!  
Fine!_ Hope said. _You know what? I hope you die!  
Good! I don't like you either, laser-face!  
Fine! I'm leaving!_ Hope cried.  
_Go ahead! I don't care!_ Anakin shot back.  
Just when their argument was about to get more hateful, something lunged from one of the trees and slammed into Anakin like a meteorite, knocking him to the ground.  
_Ha Ha! You're in trouble now!_  
_ Shut up!_ Anakin said.  
He brought his head up and saw himself staring up at a beautiful girl, about a year or so older than him, probably around the same age as Jacen and Jaina. She was dressed green reptile armor, reddish-gold hair swept over her shoulders in little braids. She had a small rock held up at Anakin's throat, her gray eyes bearing down at him.  
Anakin gulped nervously and smiled. "Uh...hi. Who are you?"  
The little girl didn't smile back. "I am Tenel Ka," she said. "And you are?"


	6. A Vision Becomes Reality

Part 6  
  
Heless sprinted into the cave, exhausted and nearly out of breath. She turned back to see if anyone was following her and saw the sun slowly approaching the horizon.  
It was dawn now. Which meant that the Nightsisters would soon be launching their attack against the Singing Mountain Clan. Hopefully by now, Augwynne was aware of it and planning for an attack.  
She hoped she was doing the right thing.  
As she leaned against the rock wall to catch her breath, she could distinctly hear the sounds of fighting coming from deeper within the cave. Heless's ears perked up, and she cautiously moved on, careful not to make too much noise.  
As she rounded a corner, she found herself in the dungeons.  
The dark corridor consisted of rock cages built within the walls, and she could make out dozens of people languishing within each cave, emaciated and dying. Men, women, and children alike. Her heart went out to them, and Heless silently vowed to set them all free when she had the chance.  
Her eyes then rested upon the battle taking place.  
Arian was lying on the ground, unconscious and bleeding, while her mother, Kirana Ti, had her hands full with a Nightsister armed with a scythe.  
And Kirana Ti was clearly losing.  
The Nightsister had her backed against the corner, smacking the handle of her weapon back and forth across her face. She cursed as Kirana Ti as she continued pummeling her, the warrior woman's face a mass of blood and bruises.  
WHAP! "Thought you could defeat me, did you, Kirana Ti?" the Nightsister barked. "You are _nothing_ compared to the Nightsisters! Now-- "  
WHAP!  
"I'm--"  
WHAP!  
"going to--"  
WHAP!  
"kill--"  
WHAP!  
"you!"  
WHAP!  
Heless's mouth curved downward into a terrifying snarl. Her hands hooked out into savage claws as she strode over to the two combatants, determined to take the Nightsister down.  
As she leaped toward the black-cloaked woman, a fist came out of nowhere, striking her right in the jaw. Heless's face twisted to the right, and she fell back. The blow hurt so bad that she barely felt herself impact the hard ground.  
As one paw went up to massage her jaw, Heless looked up and got a good look at the person who had struck her. She gasped.  
"Ssssssssssssurprissssssssssssse!" Katharss hissed.  
  


*  


"My name's Anakin," the little boy replied, trying to get up, but the girl pushed him back down, seated on his belly. "Uh...A-Anakin Solo."  
"Anakin Solo." Tenel Ka lifted the rock away from his neck. "Greetings, Anakin Solo. You will make a fine husband." She got up and helped the little boy to his feet.  
Anakin nearly choked on his own words. "H-HUSBAND?!"  
In his mind, he could hear Hope burst into laughter.  
"Of course," Tenel Ka said. "It is tradition. When a Sister captures a man, she claims him as her husband."  
"B-B-But I _can't_ be your husband," Anakin stammered.  
"We have been doing it this way for thousands of years," Tenel Ka explained as she took a piece of whuffa hide from her little utility belt.  
"Don't I get any say in this?" Anakin asked.  
Tenel Ka scoffed at him. "You? A mere _boy_? Of course not!"  
Anakin started to back away, not sure what to do now. He didn't want to run away--especially with the monsters running around this early in the morning--but he didn't want to stay either. He could sense that Tenel Ka was on his side. But there no way in heck he was going to marry her. For one thing, they were too young. Plus, his parents would probably kill him.  
_ Neener Neener Neener! You're gonna get in trouble!  
_ Anakin growled to himself. _Hope, you and I are gonna have a LONG talk when I see you--  
_ "Look," he said, turning to Tenel Ka. "No offense intended. You look like a really nice girl, but...I don't wanna get married. I'm only three years old."  
Tenel Ka didn't seem perturbed by this. "Very well, then. I will just have to drag you back to Singing Mountain myself."  
Before Anakin could object to this, Tenel Ka had bound his hands behind his back with the whuffa leather. He tried to struggle, but the girl was much stronger than he was. In no time at all, she was heading through the forest, dragging the little boy behind on a leash.  
Hope seemed to be having a huge laugh over his expense. *Boy, when your Mommy and Daddy see you, you'll be in big trouble!*  
"Oh, be quiet!" Anakin said out loud.  
Tenel Ka stopped in her tracks and glared at him. "What did you say to me?" she demanded.  
Anakin looked down at his feet, flinching. "N-N-Nothing," he said. "I just said that you're a really great girl!"  
Tenel Ka nodded in satisfaction and kept walking, yanking him behind her like a pet mooka.  
Anakin sighed, wondering how he was going to get out of this mess.  
  
Kirana Ti gasped as Emna tossed her against the wall. She impacted it hard enough to loosen several stones, an incredible wave of agony overwhelming her. The back of her head bore the brunt of the blow, and as she fell, she felt her vision swim.  
She managed to fall onto her hands and knees. _Keep fighting_, she said weakly to herself. _You have to...keep...fighting..._  
Gathering up every ounce of strength she had left, Kirana Ti staggered to her feet, barely able to keep her balance. She rose her head and glared at the Nightsister.  
You'll have to do better than that to beat me," the warrior woman taunted.  
Emna growled and obliged, swinging a backhand. Anticipating it, Kirana Ti's arm came up, preventing the blow from hitting its intended target. She reached forth, grabbed Emna by the head, spun her around, and delivered a powerful uppercut that knocked her back and into the wall. The Nightsister groaned as the air left her body, collapsing in a crumped heap.  
Kirana Ti heard shouting from behind, and she turned to see Katharss standing over Heless, a grim expression on his fanged face. Heless hissed and tried to escape, but Katharss had her cornered.  
Kirana Ti ran over to help her--and felt herself being torn from her feet, knocked all the way across the room, and smashed right through an empty cage, stone shards shattering around her.  
The pain didn't set in immediately; her entire body was numb in an instant, badly bruised from the impact. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and could barely even think. It was as if a starfighter had crashed right into her.  
She didn't even have time to recover when Emna gestured with her hands, lifting Kirana Ti up into the air with her mind. It felt as if an invisible cord had been tied around her neck like a noose. Before she could even blink, Emna sent her slamming into the wall, bringing forth pain and darkness...  
  
Callista's mouth dropped when she saw Han and Leia as she entered the war room with Teneniel and Augwynne. An overwhelming sense of relief flooded over her as she ran forth and embraced them both.  
Moments later, she broke the hug and smiled at them. "Thank the Force you both are here. I thought I would never see you again. How did you know where to find us?" Somehow, she already knew the answer before it came.  
Leia smiled. "It appears," she said, "that your daughter was able to speak to Anakin through the Force."  
"And," Han it appears that a certain _someone_ forgot to tell us the big news."  
Callista slightly blushed. She then told them about all that had happened: about the Nightsisters, giving birth to Hope, the attack on the prison, Katharss capturing Luke and Kirana Ti. The only part she left out was Kara's vision and the dream she had experienced last night. It was probably best not to tell that to them just yet.  
"Nightsisters," Han said, a look of anger crossing his face. Luke had told Callista of Han's first encounter with the evil women years ago.  
"Their numbers are stronger than ever," Callista said. "I think they're planning an attack on Singing Mountain _very_ soon."  
Leia nodded. "Then we'll just have to stop them."  
Callista sighed. "Easier said than done," she said. "And they have Luke as well. They may use him as a hostage."  
"Then why the hell are we just standing here?" Han demanded. "Let's go find the Nightsisters and kick their wrinkly old a--"  
Teneniel interrupted. "I have spies searching the forest for the Nightsisters' camp. From what we've learned so far, their leader, Gabriela, was killed in the attack on our prison, and her second-in-command, Anya, is now in charge. If I know her, she's right now planning for an attack."  
Callista took a deep breath, trying to form some type of plan. She wanted so much to have Luke at her side again; he would know what to do. But he wasn't here, so *she* was now in command; and she would have to do her part well. She locked eyes with Augwynne. "How many Sisters do you have at your disposal? Enough to fend off an attack?"  
Augwynne's eyes did the answering for her. The old woman looked everyone gathered in the room. "Not enough to defeat the Nightsisters," she said. "We lost a good deal of our warriors in the previous battle. My best guess is around fifty or so Sisters left." She wringed her hands together. "We cannot just sit here and wait for the Nightsisters to come to us. So we'll have to go to *them." She fixed her gaze on Teneniel. "Teneniel will lead our forces to the Nightsister camp. We have a pretty good idea where they are. And if they don't know we're coming...then we will be victorious. It is a dangerous risk, but one we must carry out if we are to survive this."  
"I'm going with you," Callista said immediately. "I'm going to do everything in my power to save my husband."  
Augwynne turned to face Han and Leia. "We could use some more help. Are you willing to accompany us?"  
Han grinned. "You bet we are."  
Leia nodded. "We're with you to the end."  
"Then we have no time to lose," Augwynne said, her eyes hardening with determination. "Teneniel, gather our Sisters at the main gate. If the Nightsisters want a fight to the death, then we'll give them one."  
Just then, the door to the war room burst open. The group turned to see Tenel Ka come in, a proud smile on her face, dragging behind her--  
"ANAKIN?!" Leia cried out, her voice reverberating in the chamber, like a pair of cymbals smashing together.  
Anakin smiled weakly and waved at his parents. "Hi," was all he said.  
Teneniel went over to the two children. "Tenel Ka, what are you doing?"  
Tenel Ka grabbed Anakin by the hand. "Everyone...this is Anakin Solo. He's my new husband."  
  
Callista led Han and Leia to the room where Hope was napping.  
Or had been napping, really. Now she was laying on her back, playing with her toes. Callista smiled in spite of herself and picked her up. She clutched the baby to her breast and turned to her in-laws.  
"Han, Leia, I'd like you to meet Hope Mingla Skywalker."  
Leia adopted the Universal by-the-Force-what-a-little-angel face and lifted her niece from Callista's arms.   
"Oh, my..." she brought Hope to her face and kissed her flat little baby nose. "Hello, there, precious. I'm your Aunt Leia." She handed Hope to Han, who was immeadiately captivated by the little being. He sat down, holding her in front of him, and let her play with his face. Leia smiled and turned back to Callista.   
"Callie, you've got to promise me more of these. I hope you have enough in stock."  
Callista laughed. "I'll have to check with the supplier." Her smile faded slowly as she added in her mind, _If we find him.  
_ Leia must have heard her because she reached for Callista and pulled her into a comforting hug. "We will, sweetheart. Don't worry. We will."  
Han handed Hope back to Callista, and she held the baby on her hip. For a brief, terrifying moment, she had a vision of raising Hope as a single mother, with the child never knowing the father that had loved her so much.  
Even more frightening was the thought that Hope would be raised an orphan, never knowing either of her true parents.  
She physically shook her head to rid the thoughts from her mind, and looked at Han and Leia.  
"We should probably get started. But first, I have to talk to Kyp. I'll be back."  
  
Kyp lay on his cot, along in the room he'd been sharing with Corran Horn. He heard a knock at the door, and gestured with his hand for it to open.  
It did, and Callista walked in, cradling Hope in her arms.  
"Hey, Callista." Kyp said, mild concern tracing the edges of his voice. "Are you okay?"  
His master's wife gingerly tucked unruly hair behind her ear. "I need a favor.  
"Shoot."  
She didn't say anything for a minute, but then she said, "I need you to watch out for Hope."  
"You mean, during the battle?"  
Blast. He'd wanted to fight.  
Callista nodded. "Yes, and then.." she paused for a moment to collect herself. "...if Luke and I don't make it back. Right now, I don't think we will."  
Kyp's heart leapt into his throat. "Your dream?"  
Callista nodded as if her head was heavier than Dathomir itself. "It's going to happen, Kyp. Whether or not Luke and I will actually die, I don't know. But I don't want Hope to be left with nowhere to go if we can't be here to take care of her." Her gray eyes met Kyp's black. "Will you do that for me?"  
Kyp sighed and licked his lips. Finally, he nodded. "Yes. You have my word, Callista."  
Callista smiled wanly, and reached over and hugged him with her free arm.  
"Thank you, Kyp."  
  
Katharss stood over the frightened Ssekhmet, relishing the moment. His claws reached forth and grabbed Heless by the throat, not quite choking her, but still holding her in a powerful grip. "You know what I want, my dear," Katharss growled. "The child you carry insssssssside. I musssst have it."  
Heless tried to mask the terror she felt by putting on a brave face. She glared at the other, one hand going protectively to her stomach. "Never, you sssssssssssadisssssstic basssssssssssstard! I would rather die."  
Katharss shrugged, and for one brief moment, Heless could see genuine regret in his dark eyes. "It isssssss a pity. We could have been ssssssssso happy together." His eyes suddenly hardened, no trace of emotion left. "If it issssssssssss death you wish, then ssssssssssssssso be it!"  
Katharss was unprepared for Heless's next move. Her long tail came up like a whip, slapping Katharss sharply across the face. She felt something crack--allowing herself a short moment of pleasure--and Katharss stumbled against the rock wall, hissing in pain.  
Heless struggled to her feet and saw the other battle that was taking place. Emna now had Kirana Ti in an armlock, strangling the air out of her. The warrior woman was badly hurt, and stood no chance against the Nightsister. Heless would have to help her.  
She ran forth to do just that, but Katharss had recovered far too quickly. He barred Heless's path and hit her squarely in the jaw. A punch to the gut sucked the air out of her body, causing the fetus inside her to jar inside its tiny home violently. Heless doubled over in pain, bile rising in her throat.  
Katharss growled and grabbed Heless by one arm, swinging around to throw her down. But Heless's balance was good, and she easily regained her footing. When she turned around, Katharss's tail smacked right into her head, and this time she did fall down.  
With his prey now down, Katharss's claws snatched Heless by the throat. His sour breath felt hot and unwelcome on her face.  
"Give me the child!" Katharss shrieked, tightening his grip on her. "GIVE IT TO ME!!!"  
Behind her, Heless heard a shriek as Emna was thrown across the room. The scream was cut short as the young Nightsister slammed into the opposite wall. The distraction was enough for Heless to tear herself free from Katharss' ravaging claws. She backpedaled several steps before crouching on all four paws, preparing to pounce. "Thissssssss endsssssss here, Katharsssssss." She hissed through gritted teeth.  
The warrior woman Kirana Ti limped to her side, gasping weakly for air and lifted her lightsaber in a challenge to Katharss.  
Katharss only laughed. "You think you can defeat me, you foolssssssss? I am ten timessssss sssssssstronger than the two of you together!"  
As he said it, he pounced upon Kirana Ti, crumbling her to the floor, pinning her with such evil ferocity that Heless heard her rib cage snap along the sternum. Kirana Ti screamed, then fell silent as she lost consciousness.  
Or died; Heless couldn't tell.  
"Now, my dear Helessssssss, where were we?" Katharss inquired as he stepped off the Dathomir woman and faced his former mate. "Are we going to have to do this the hard way?"  
"Not if I have anything to say about it."  
It was a new voice.  
Heless turned to see a tall man with sandy-blond hair standing ten feet away, green fire ablaze in his hand. He gestured to Kirana Ti. "Kirana, get up."  
As if by magic, the woman awoke and obeyed. She too, ignighted violet flame in her fingers, and inched closer to Katharss. "Excellent timing, Master Skywalker."  
Luke jerked his head to the side, never tearing his eyes from the embodiment of evil before him. "Well, you know me."  
Katharss lunged with a scream of challenge, and Luke met him in mid- air. The two hacked at each other: Katharss indiscriminate and frantic; Luke cool, calm and calculating. Red and blue blood flowed like wine, mixing in shimmering pools that splashed as the two combatants landed. Kirana Ti and Heless ran to help him, and when Katharss realized that he was outnumbered three to one, he leapt over Luke's head and disappeared into the night.  
Heless was about to take off after him when Luke admonished, "Let him go. He'll be back." He shut off his lightsaber and sank to his knees in fatigue, wiping sweat-soaked hair out of his eyes. "How did you escape?" Kirana Ti whispered, kneeling in front of him.  
Luke twisted his neck, popping free any cricks. "Let's just say the guard didn't graduate at the top of her class."  
In the corner, Arian groaned. Kirana Ti exhaled and ran to her daughter's side, gently rubbing her arm and coaxing her to wakefulness. Her big eyes opened, and her hand reached up to touch the long-dried blood that had run down her face.  
"Mama?" she asked in a whimepring voice.  
"I'm right here, my child," Kirana Ti said gently, gathering the girl into her arms and rocking her back and forth.  
Luke looked around, at the Nightsisters who were just beginning to realize that something was amiss. They crowded the front of the hut, whispering among themselves. Two of them came forward and bound Luke's wrists with whuffa hide. Three crept up to Heless and threw a lasso around her thick neck. She roared in anger, but was too weak to effectively fight them off.  
"Caught again," Luke mumbled below his breath, and didn't resist as they lead him away.  
  
Tenel Ka re-entered the room, drawing the attention back to herself.  
"I said, that this boy is now my husband."  
Leia's mouth dropped open in shock. She stood there for a moment, gaping, as she digested what the young girl had just said. Her breath came in small gasps. She realised that she was on the verge of hyperventilating, and paused, trying to regulate her breath.  
She could hear her husband laughing in the background and she turned to glare at him. This was no laughing matter, but it was typical Han to find something like this amusing. She made a mental note to have a talk with him sometime soon on what was, and what wasn't appropriate behavior for their children. This most defiately WASN'T appropriate behaviour.  
She turned to her son, on the verge of giving him a piece of her mind when she noticed his eyes. The big beautiful pools of blue that she loved so much were filled with tears, both of terror, and of sorrow. She leant down and hels out her arms, Anakin flying into them.  
"There's no need to worry, my sweet son," she said soothingly. "You won't be marrying this girl, I promise you." Anakin looked up at her, the tears still sparkling in his eyes.  
"Promise, Mama?"  
"We both promise, Anakin." Han intervened, seeing that this would get nowhere in a hurry unless the child had reassurance from both of them. At his words, Anakin smiled, pulling away from them.  
"Thanks Mom, thanks Dad. I'm going to talk to Hope, 'kay?" Before the stunned parents could answer, he skipped off through a doorway. They turned to the young girl who had claimed Anakin her husband and saw she had a highly disapproving look on her face.  
"Do you have any idea who I am?" she asked.  
Anakin was excited. For all of their conversations, he had never seen his cousin in person, and he was curious as to what she looked like. He couldn't wait to see her, they would have so many things to do together. He knew she was little now, but babies always got bigger...  
He stopped short in front of one room, and smiled. This was it. This was the room, he was sure. This was the room Hope was in...  
He gently pushed open the door, and saw that not only was Hope in the room, but she was not alone. He looked down, shy, and spoke softly.  
"I'm sorry, Aunt Callista, Kyp...I just wasnted to say hello to my cousin if that was all right?" His Aunt smiled softly at him.  
"I don't know, Anakin. I think Hope is kind of tired at the moment." As she spoke, however, her daughter decided to input her own opinion.  
"A bah Ana-ka."  
Callista and Kyp jumped.  
"Did you hear--" She asked.  
"--The baby just say Anakin?"  
"I need to sit down." She muttered, looking down at her tiny daughter.  
"I can tell already, my dear, that you are going to be a handful." She turned to Anakin. "Well, I guess she wants to see you." Anakin took one step forward, hesitantly, then another.  
"Hi, Hope." He whispered, taking his first glance at his cousin.  
As his eyes met hers for the first time he felt something inside him just click...it was as though something that had been missing for all of his three years was finally given to him, and now nothing in the universe would be able to harm either of them. He vaguelly heard Kyp and Callista gasp, but he ignored it. All he wanted to think about was this nice warm feeling...  
But it didn't stay nice and warm for long. Soon the power became greater and greater, before it overwhelmed him. He felt his connection to Hope snap, and suddenly he was so very, very tired...  
As he fell asleep he heard, at the very edge of his consciousness, his Aunt Callista whisper to Kyp.  
"I've never seen such a strong concentration in two people before. The children were actually glowing..."  
"I know." Kyp whispered back. "If they react like this whenever they see each other, we're going to have to be very careful. Perhaps even keep them apart." Anakin wanted to fight back, to tell them it was only this one time, but he couldn't seem to move. Soon he fell asleep altogether.  
  
Anya entered the cave at that moment, gazing at the small group of escapees. When her eyes rested upon Skywalker, she smiled. "Nice try, Jedi Master," she said, watching as her warriors tied them up. "But you have underestimated the Nightsisters--again. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
Luke was not deterred. "Even if you kill me, Anya," he shot back, "the Sisters of the Singing Mountain Clan will continue to fight. You're going to lose this war; there's no doubt about that. The dark side can never triumph over the light. Why can't you end this before hundreds of innocent people die?"  
Anya chuckled and shook her head. Did this naive little fool obviously think he could sway her with his empty words? "You think you're so powrful, don't you, Skywalker?" She inched closer to the Jedi Master, Gabriela's lightsaber nearly touching his chin. "Well, you won't be once we've destroyed the Singing Mountain Clan--and your wife."  
Anger passed through the man's eyes, but he quickly concealed it. "I won't let that happen," he said.  
Anya looked at him, amused. "Those are interesting words coming from someone in your position."  
"Anya, you can't win this."  
The Nightsister rose up to the challenge and leaned against his ear. "We'll see, Skywalker," she whispered. "We'll see."  
She backed away and turned to Emna. "Take them away. And meet me out in the forest. The attack begins _now."_  
  
Calllista lay back on her pillow. It had been hours since Anakin had returned with the girl Tenel Ka, his new "wife." Still, Callista couldn't help but repeat that progression of words in her mind. Her daughter had spoken.  
The bond she'd seen between Hope and Anakin was something she'd never seen. Not between brother and sister, husband and wife, nor parent and child, Jedi or otherwise.  
It was something, to her knowledge, never before seen.  
Deep inside her, she wondered what it meant.  
A quiet but insistent rapping at her door turned her thoughts from the mysteries of the Force. Drawing her robe close around her thinning figure, she padded barefoot to the door and opened it.  
It was Teneniel Djo.  
"Teneniel, what is it?"  
Teneniel took a deep breath, staring into Callista's eyes intently. "I'm sorry, Callista, but," she paused again. "It's time."  
  
Dawn had now approached, the barest hints of sunlight pentrating the deep blackness in the sky. Far off in the distance, the roars of a pack of rancors cut through the silence, sending a small shiver down Anya's spine. A cool breeze flew past her, slapping at her hair and cloak. Over a hundred torches flickered in the darkness like a group of stars going nova, as the Nightsisters gathered together for the battle.  
Anya smiled. At last, it was time.  
She surveyed the sight; at least two hundred Nightsisters stood ready. A dozen of them--her most powerful warriors--rode on rancors, while the remaining either stood on foot or mounted on sopfhas. Their black cloaks nearly shielded them from sight, and Anya had to squint to get a good look at them. All the years, all the training, all the planning, all the killing and pillaging of villages would finally pay off today when they attack Singing Mountain. Anya could smell victory in the air, wishing that Gabriela was here to see this.  
"My Sisters," she said, "it has finally come. The hammer blow that will shatter the clans of Dathomir. We have prepared for this for a long time, and we will finally have our revenge. Gabriela has trained you all well; she was a shining pillar os strength, and her death shall finally be avenged."  
The Nightsisters remained deathly still, but she could feel the excitement thick in the air. They were looking forward to this fight every bit as much as she did.  
"This will not be an easy victory, however. The Sisters of the Singing Mountain Clan are very powerful. They have beaten us before in the past." She paused, images of Gabriela's death at the prison plaguing her mind.  
"But not this time. Now, our numbers are stronger than ever, our powers greater. Skywalker said that the dark side can never win, but he is wrong. For it was the dark side that destroyed the Old Republic. It was the dark side that obliterated the Jedi Order. It was the dark side that gave us victory at the prison. It has happened before, and it will happen again!"  
The Nightsisters cheered to those words, raising their torches high into the air. Anya waited for them to quiet down before continuing.  
With Skywalker and his student Kirana Ti in our grasp, we already have the Singing Mountain Clan at a disadvantage; without the Jedi Master, they have fewer defenses against us. I plan on bringing them along for the ride so they witness the deaths of those they hold dear to their hearts."  
At that, she glanced over at the dozens of caged wagons that contained the prisoners: Skywalker himself, Kirana Ti, her daughter Arian, Heless, and the surviving villagers of Chursa Orna and various other villages. She locked eyes with the Jedi Master for a brief second, giving him her proudest grin.  
"I know you will all do your best to win this battle. I have trained you well. Gabriela has trained you well. There is no reason for us to lose. With the dark side as our greatest weapon, they will stand no chance against us."  
Anya drew herself to her fullest height, activating Gabriela's lightsaber. "Now we must go. Remember all that you have been taught, my Sisters, and we will emerge victorious. The fate of Dathomir is now in our hands. Once the Singing Mountain Clan has been destroyed, the rest shall be easy. The moment we have been waiting for since Getherzerion has now arrived. And we will NOT FAIL. TO VICTORY, MY SISTERS!"  
The Nightsisters raised their torches again, their response like a loud burst of thunder. "TO VICTORY! TO VICTORY! TO VICTORY! TO VICTORY!"  
Then, without further ceremony, with Anya astride on her rancor and her lightsaber guiding them, she led her army of Nightsisters to victory.  
  
Callista woke Anakin and asked him to go sit with Hope while she got ready. Then she followed Teneniel to the armory.  
The walls were jammed with menacing looking weapons--maces, spears, and some who's purposes Callista could only guess and hope she wouldn't be on the recieving end.  
"You need armor," Teneniel said. "We have several lizard-hide suits that you can choose from." She stopped in front of a large closet and pulled the wide doors open. Inside were nine or ten suits that mimicked the design of those she'd seen on Augwynne, Kirana Ti, and Teneniel. "Teneniel looked Callista up and down, then turned back to the armor and selected one, colored in black. The shoulder guards were bright red, and the helmet was too. She handed them to Callista. "Put these on."  
Callista shucked out of her tunic and pants, and quickly donned the armor. The pebbly lizard skin was cold on her flesh, sending chills up her spine. She rolled her hair into a tight bun and slid the helmet over her head. Teneniel handed her a pair of boots, which she also put on. As a finishing touch, Callista attached her lightsaber to her belt. Then she turned to Teneniel. "I'm ready."  
Teneniel nodded. "Then let's go."  
"Wait," Callista whispered. "I'd like to...say good-bye to my daughter before we leave."  
Teneniel nodded. "I understand. But you must hurry."  
Callista nodded back. "I will."  
  
Kyp waited outside, and Anakin went back to bed.  
That left Callista alone with her daughter.  
All the while, images flashed in her mind:  
Kara, when she was born, as tiny and fragile as a leaf.  
Kara, just before the hospital had been attacked.  
Kara, grinning evilly behind Tionne's face as she prepared to kill Luke.  
Kara, falling dead to the stone floor after Kyp Durron killed her.  
The man that had killed her first daughter was now entrusted with the future of her second.  
That was not what worried Callista.  
What worried Callista was the fear of history repeating itself, of Hope choosing evil over good.  
Of Hope becoming her sister.  
Callista shuddered, and pulled the baby closer to her lizard-skin armor.  
"Hope, my little darling, I...wish that I could explain to you why people must die for others to live, but...I'm still trying to figure that out myself. Maybe it's because those that die know that their memories will live through the people they saved."  
Callista swallowed, choking back her tears.  
"I'm sorry that you had to be in the middle of this. This is not the future I wanted for you. But your daddy and I have duties, as Jedi. When you get older, you'll understand this. I pray that Kyp will teach you the truth of the Force, and the truth of those that serve it. It's a wonderful calling, and a terrible one at the same time."  
Now her tears flowed, dripping down her chin and onto Hope's blanket. _Was this what it was like for Luke's mother?_  
"Hope, your daddy and I love you so much. More than anything we want to be there with you as you experience life--not as a Jedi, but as a person- -taking your first step, learning everything there is to know...someday you'll be married, and we will be there, right by your side. You may not see us, but we'll be there.  
"I don't want you to be sad about this. If there is any way that Daddy and I can get back you, we will take that way.  
"There is one more thing I have to tell you. Don't give in to anger, or hate, or fear...it leads to the dark side. It leads to destruction. I don't want that for you, my little one. Never."  
Callista hugged her baby closer, and kissed her twice--once for her, once for Luke. "And always remember how much we love you."  
  
Sunlight had finally approached, washing away most of the night. All the warriors of the Singing Mountain Clan had gathered at the entrance gate to the village, preparing themselves for battle. Dozens of them, all draped in their lizard-hide armor and helmets, and armed with various weapons: spears, knives, clubs, and even a few worn-out blasters. Several rode on enormous rancors, while the rest traveled on either foot or sopfhas. Callista, Han, Leia, Kyp, Augwynne, Teneniel, Isolder, and Catalina quickly joined the group.  
"I can sense the Nightsisters approaching," Kyp said, closing his eyes in concentration. "There's so many of them. More than what we have."  
Callista only nodded. The lizard armor felt tight and uncomfortable on her skin, but she knew it was necessary. It would protect her from injuries far better than her regular clothes would. She donned on a helmet Teneniel gave her, now looking like a true warrior of Dathomir. Her lightsaber hung at her belt, her shoulder-length brown hair draped over her shoulders. She too could feel the evil that was coming, and it both excited and frightened her. She could also sense Luke, and the desperation her husband felt, the despair, the hoplessness of the situation. She could see him with Kirana Ti, Arian, and Heless, all of them trapped in a cage, and she wondered if she would ever see them again...  
Her mind suddenly drifted back to Hope. She knew fully well that there was very little chance she would survive this battle. But death didn't scare her; what *did* scare her was the thought of her daughter growing up without ever knowing her parents. The very thought of it terrified her to the core. And then there was Kara's prophetic warning. _She is coming..._ What did that mean? _Who_ was coming?  
"Is it just me, or is this suicide?"  
Callista turned to see Corran Horn and Kam Solusar running over to join them; it was Corran who had spoken. She gave them a reassuring smile.  
"How many Nightsisters are coming?" Kam asked with a slight tinge of concern in his voice, much to Callista's surprise. "I'm guessing around a hundred or so in all," Kyp said. "And we've got at least three dozen warriors on our side. I think it's safe to say that the odds of winning aren't too good."  
Kyp must have seen the worried expression on Callista's face, for he reached over and gave her shoulder a brief squeeze. She smiled and grasped his hand, squeezing back, silently assuring him that she would be all right.  
For some reason, the memory of Anakin's recent meeting with Hope came back to mind. Callista remembered the power she had felt, the mysterious connecting the two children seemed to have. And Hope had said Anakin's name, which was what surprised her most of all. Was this a good thing or not? Could this have something to do with the dreams she had been having?  
"Well, it's now or never, Augwynne said.  
"How long until the Nightsisters reach Singing Mountain?" Kyp asked the old woman.  
Augwynne sighed, and Teneniel answered for her. "My best guess is an hour or two. The mountains are dangerous and nearly impassable, even for Nightsisters. We plan on meeting them halfway there."  
Callista felt a cold chill run through her body. If what Teneniel said was true, the fighting would take place in the mountains. Images from her dreams returned; the mountains was where she and Luke would die...  
Augwynne mounted on her rancor and spoke in a loud voice, addressing everything gathered at the gate. "The moment I have been dreading for is now here, my Sisters. The Nightsisters have finally decided to attack the Singing Mountain Clan. I cannot guarantee a victory, but I _will_ promise a battle the Nightsisters will never forget. Anya wants Hope; she needs the child of Skywalker in order to defeat the various clans of Dathomir. And we cannot let that happen. We *must* stop them at all costs. But even if we lose, I can promise that we will not go down without taking many of them with us. You all know what lies ahead of us. Be prepared.  
"And may the Force be with us."  
They set off.  
After endless hours of walking, the group finally reached the rendezvous point, deep within the ocean of mountains that rose over the Dathomirian forest. Callista could make out an entire encampment made up of warriors from various clans loyal to Singing Mountain. There must have been thousands of them, with half as many rancors and sopfhas. The witches had even erected a few dozen blaster cannons, encircling the entire camp.  
Even though it was an impressive sight, Callista knew that it still paled in comparison to whatever the Nightsisters had. Modern technology, no matter how powerful and sophisticated, was no match for the dark side of the Force.  
"There it is," Teneniel said, as she leaped off her rancor. "Over a thousand warriors strong. We'll need every soldier we can find."  
"How many clans are helping?" Kam wondered.  
"Just about everyone," Teneniel answered. "The Red Hills Clan, the Misty Falls Clan, the Burning Sun...every clan on Dathomir is against the Nightsisters taking over."  
"We also have the _Falcon_," Han offered. "I called Chewie about an hour ago. He should be here. I told him to leave Jacen and Jaina with the others at Singing Mountain. They'll be safe there."  
"Where are the Nightsisters?" Callista asked Teneniel.  
Teneniel shut her eyes for a brief moment, scanning the mountainside.  
"Two miles due east," she said, pointing with her staff.  
They know where we are, and they're coming straight for us." She cast a worried glance at Callista. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
"You're not the only one," Corran said.  
"Well, you will all be safe once we are in the camp," Teneniel said in an unsuccessful attempt to comfort them. "We are wasting time even as we talk." She began to mount her rancor again, looking at Callista for one last time. "Anya is with them. She is coming."  
Callista nodded, trying hard not to show her fear. "I know." Her voice trailed off so that her friend couldn't hear her.  
"Yes...She is coming..."  
  
Snow stretched over the boundless hills of Singing Mountain, blazing like a gargantuan mirror in the burning sun. The glare was bright, blinding all who beheld it.  
The figures trudged through the snow, all black and looking like peppergrain in a sea of salt.  
The Nightsisters.  
Behind them they carried their prisoners, intending to sacrifice them to the war goddesses in hopes of a final victory against the witches.  
Luke shielded his eyes against the glare of the snow, searching hopefully for any sign of his wife, the witches, anyone.  
But no one was there.  
Despair settled over Luke, and he began to wonder if the witches even knew when the Nightsisters were going to attack. If they didn't...  
His thoughts were interrupted by the quiet sob of a woman behind him. Luke turned. She was a little younger than he, perhaps Callista's age. She cradled a tiny baby in her arms. Luke looked closer, and saw that the little being was shivering violently, too far gone to even cry.  
Pain tore through him, fearing that the image would soon become all to familiar to him.  
Gently, he took off his cloak and handed it to the woman. She looked up at him with a tear-stained, grubby face, and accepted the cloak as if it were made of gold.  
"Thank you," she whispered in heavily accented Basic. She wrapped the little baby in the cloak, and began rubbing her hands over it to revive it.  
Soon, the child started to cry.  
To Luke, it was like music.  
A war cry erupted from the front of the calvary, and Luke jerked his eyes to the vista ahead of them. A line of warriors stood atop the nearest hill, mounted on sophas and rancors.  
The witches of Dathomir.  
What came next was like an avalanche.  
With Callista in the lead, mounted on a sopfha, she raised her ignited lightsaber into the grayish sky and shouted, "ATTACK!"  
The army of women emitted a deafening war cry as they pushed themselves forward, charging like a pack of wolves toward the Nightsister encampment. Callista let out her own shriek as she led them to victory.  
A powerful wind tore from the sky, pummeling the women with small rock shards and driving them back. Several Sisters went flying off their mounts at the sheer strength of the wind and were left to be trampled by their fellow witches. Callista's hair whipped across her face, and she realized that this wasn't a natural wind. The Nightsisters were trying to push them back.  
Gritting her teeth, Callista pressed forth, yanking on the reins of her animal, until they broke free of the Force wind's power. More Sisters fell back, but the rest continued on, determined to reach their goal.  
The Nightsisters, having realized that their plan wasn't working, rushed forth to engage them. Two of the black-cloaked women went over to a pair of blaster cannons mounted on either side of the camp and opened fire.  
Callista cursed as a hail of laser bolts tore into the crowd of women, taking down several warriors. One of the bolts struck down her own sopfha, tossing Callista to the ground. She managed to turn her fall into a shoulder roll and was on her feet within seconds. When she got up, she saw the Nightsisters, all of them riding on sopfhas, coming their way.  
The two armies then became one.  
They smashed into each other like a pair of competing waves. The sound was deafening--a mix of warrior cries, squeals of sopfhas, clashing and clanging of weapons, the howl of the wind, and the ZAP ZAP ZAP of the laser cannons. There was barely any room to move as the women tore each other apart.  
Callista slashed with her lightsaber, hitting a Nightsister full in the chest, knocking her off her mount. As she got to her hands and knees, Callista chopped down, slicing the woman's head in two.  
The Sisters continued fighting in a massive tangle of bodies, sometimes even accidentally striking down their own companions. Teneniel swung her battle-ax into the ribs of another Nightsister, who tumbled off her sopfha and crashed into another Sister.  
Corran, Kam, Leia, and Han kept close together, clearing a path with their lightsabers, with Han fired off his blasters. Callista ran over to join them, cutting through the ribs of a second Nightsister and smacking the hilt of her weapon into another.  
"We need to get to Luke!" she shouted over the noise of battle.  
"How the hell are we gonna get to him through this mob?" Han shouted back.  
"We clear a path!"  
Corran said as he jabbed his lightsaber through a Nightsister's back. She fell forth, and a few more blows from Corran hacked her into several pieces.  
Callista flinched at the sight of the onslaught, as she led the group through the battle.  
_ Callista!  
_ Luke pressed against the bars of the wagon, nervously viewing the battle not far away from the camp. The screams of the warrior women carried over to the Nightsister encampment, as deafening as the explosion of a star in Luke's ears. His heart pounded fiercely in his chest as he cried out Callista's name again in his mind.  
"Thisssssssssss doesssssssssss not look good for usssssssssss," Heless said next to the Jedi Master, ruffling her fur. "The Nightsssssssissssstersssssss outnumber them at least ten to one."  
"They'll make it," Luke said through clenched teeth, tightening his grip on the whuffa bars that trapped them inside this prison. "I _know_ they will."  
Heless suddenly groaned, one paw going to her stomach.  
Kirana Ti ran over to her. "Are you all right? she asked. "Is the baby--"  
"Yessssssss," the Ssekhmet said weakly. "It issssssss almosssssssssst time. But not yet."  
"Just hang in there," Kirana Ti assured her, gathering her in her arms. "You are going to be all right."  
Heless nodded weakly. "It hurtsssssssssssssssss," she gasped, hugging her stomach with both arms. But I can make it."  
Outside, the battle grew fiercer as the Singing Mountain warriors pushed forth, driving the Nightsisters back. The snow was now red with the blood of dozens of women, their corpses littering the ground like discarded debris. Both sides fought on, evenly matched, but it wouldn't last for long. Slowly but surely, the Nightsisters were wearing them down.  
Luke gripped the bars tighter, wishing that he could be there to help. But his lightsaber was gone, taken away by the Nightsisters. He considered using the Force to tear apart the bars, but his previous fight with Katharss had left him nearly drained, able to do nothing.  
But he couldn't just sit here.  
"It does not look good," Kirana Ti observed, fear and apprenhension evident in her eyes. "I'm scared, Momma," Arian said as she clung to her mother's side.  
Kirana Ti held her daughter's hand tightly, giving her a reasurring smile.  
"Callista needs my help," Luke said as he continued to watch the raging battle. He could feel her within the crowd as she fought the black- cloaked women, could taste her fear, her desperation...  
And her dwindling hope.  
_ Hope_. Luke felt a pang of regret at the mention of his daughter's name. He had barely had a chance to be with his daughter. And now he probably never would. All the dreams he had had of raising his child with his wife, to see her change and grow, the future she could have had as a Jedi Knight...it all crumbled down around him.  
He had never felt so helpless in all his life.  
Suddenly, there was a flash of yellow light, and Luke fell back, taken by surprise. Black spots danced across his vision as Callista swung her lightsaber again, cleaving through the wooden bars.  
"Luke, I'm here!" she shouted, freeing the group from their prison.  
At that moment, two Nightsisters lunged from both sides. Callista spun, her foot catching the first woman firmly in the jaw. A double punch knocked the second out, and both women toppled to the ground like crashing pillars, out for the moment.  
"Callista!" Luke could barely contain the joy he felt at seeing his wife again as he ran forth and hugged her as strongly as he could, wishing he couldn't let go. "By the Force, I thought I would never see you again!"  
"Neither did I," she said, tears running down her cheeks. She broke their embrace, and looked at him with strong determination. "Now, we can fight together."  
Kirana Ti led the villagers out of the wagon to safety, with Arian and Heless in tow. Callista started to follow them, but Luke grabbed her by the arm, stopping her.  
"Callista, before we go...there's something I want to tell you," Luke said. He looked at his love squarely in the eyes, and a lump formed in his throat when he realized that this may be the last time he would ever see her. "No matter what happens...I won't leave you."  
Callista's eyes hardened as she tried to bottle up the emotions that threatened to shatter. "Luke, _nothing_ will happen to us. We _will_ survive this battle. And we'll go back home to our daughter and become a family..._together_." The strength in her voice was incredible, and Luke knew that she meant every word she said.  
Then, without warning...he kissed her.  
They stood there together amongst the dead, the dying, and the fighting, locked together in an embrace. Everything around them disappeared for a brief moment, leaving only the two of them. Luke savored the moment, wishing that it didn't have to end, that it could go on like this forever. But he knew that it couldn't. If he wanted to see his Hope again, he had to fight.  
And fight he would.  
They broke away seconds later, and reality quickly returned.  
Then, without another word to each other, they joined the fray.  
  
Callista had never felt so alive before in her life. Her hair whipped around her in a a tangled mess as she fought, her eyes bloodshot and frenzied like a wild animal. She had fought in battles before, but never like this. Despite everything--despite Kara's vision of death, the fear she felt for herself and Luke, the fact that she may never see her beautiful daughter again, that she may very well die today--she felt a rush of adrenaline and excitement pump through her body. Perhaps spending time with the Singing Mountain Clan had paid off.  
She felt like she was one of them. She was dressed in their traditional reptilian attire, had even covered her face with red war paint like the others, giving the illusion that her face was masked with blood. She fought with both her lightsaber and a Dathomirian staff, causing a lot of damage to anyone who stood in her way. She lost count of the number of Nightsisters--and perhaps even companions--she had killed, but she knew that the number was high.  
With another slash, Callista brought down another Nightsister. More came at her from all sides, looking very much like birds of prey with their black cloaks. Moving like quicksilver, Callista hacked off the arm of one woman, sliced the legs off a third, and shoved her staff through another's gut, punching through flesh and bone until it came out through her back, puncturing her spine. Callista's teeth ground together in a fierce growl as she shoved the mortally wounded Nightsister away with a simple Force shove, leaving her to slowly die.  
Deep within herself, Callista knew that she was perilously close to losing control. Djinn Altis had long ago taught her that a Jedi must never lose control of his or her feelings, for it would leave them vulnerable to the dark side. Callista recalled how her old Master had helped her against the Replica Droid on Yavin 4.  
She wished he was here now.  
Something sharp--it looked like a knife carved from rock--flew past Callista's ear, nearly striking it off, and she sidestepped to avoid the Nightsister's second blow. The hilt of her lightsaber smacked the woman in the jaw, sending her reeling. With a second blow, this time with the blade itself, Callista burst open the Nightsister's head, blood and brains spilling all over the snow. Some of it even flew into Callista's face.  
It barely registered.  
Nearby, Luke fought just as hard, his lips pursed tightly together as he fought side by side with Corran. He deflected a lightning attack from one Nightsister and decapitated her before she could begin a second attack. Callista could see the regret in his eyes at taking another life.  
Corran cried out as a combined Force attack tore him off his feet, throwing him backfirst to the ground. He tried to get up, reaching for his lightsaber, when one of the Nightsisters brought her club down upon him with all her strength, smashing Corran's hand. There was a loud _crunch_ as bones crushed under the pressure, and Corran screamed, which was barely heard under the rest of the noise. Unknowingly, he retrieved his weapon with the Force and sent it flying into the Nightsister's gut, drawing a gurgle of pain from the old woman as she fell back. Another came forth to assist her, and succumbed to Luke's lightsaber coming from behind.  
Minutes passed, and Callista could see the battle slowly dying down. The Singing Mountain Clan was slowly losing, and they knew it. Over half of their number was already gone, and the rest were nearly ready to drop. Callista's eyes met with Teneniel's, and in that one look, both women knew what they had to do.  
They retreated.  
Teneniel blew the battle horn loud enough for everyone to hear. Within seconds, the remaining warriors began to leave the battle. Callista and Luke followed after them, cutting down any Nightsister who tried to stop them.  
Something caught the corner of Callista's eye, and she turned to see one of the Nightsisters standing a few feet away, armed with a crossbow. She began aiming it at the two fleeing Jedi--  
_ No_. Something inside her told her what was going to happen. She couldn't explain it, but deep down, she _knew_.  
The Nightsister found her target and fired...  
The vision returned to her, more vivid than ever. Her and Luke, staked to the ground, near death, grasping hands one last time...  
Time slowed as the arrow sailed through the air, moving with unstoppable speed, focusing on just one thing...  
_ Forever...  
_ "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Callista screamed as she ran forth to stop it--  
But it was too late.  
The arrow came forth like a missile of death--  
And struck Luke squarely in the chest.


	7. Prodigy

Part 7  
  
Half of a mile away, the Singing Mountain Clan had started to retreat. Han and Leia worked together to help get the wounded back to safey, fighting off any Nightsisters that came after them.  
Leia bent down to check the pulse of a fallen clansister. Nothing. Leia glanced at the woman. She looked a little younger then Leia. Tied to the woman's wrist was a crude grass bracelet. Leia knew at once that the sister had been a mother, Leia's own children had made her bracelets out of grass and tall weeds when they were little.  
The sound of blaster fire made Leia look up. Han was fireing into the bushes near by. Leia ignited her lightsaber, but it was only a small forest critter running scared from the battle. Leia shut off her blade.  
As she did so a feeling of intence danger slamed into her mind. She spun around, looking for the threat, but it was just her and Han in the clearing.  
Leia went deep inside herself, searching for the danger. It was not for herself but for...  
"LUKE!!!" Leia screamed. Her hand flew to her chest and she gasped for breath. Her chest hurt, a tight searing pain that made her head spin.  
Leia stumbled, fell.  
"Leia! Leia what is it?! What's wrong?"  
Han was beside her, shaking her.  
"It's Luke! He's hurt!" Leia strugled to get to her feet. "I've got to get to him!" She could feel Luke's pain, feel his aurra in the Force dissolving.  
Han grabed her, ready to stop her from going. "Leia you can't just run off! Not when there are still Nightsisters around."  
"Please Han. Please." Leia's eyes pleeded with his. "I need to get to him before..." Her voice broke. "Before it's too late."  
Han looked at his wife. He'd never seen Leia like this before. She was sobbing in his arms, her tears soaking his shirt.  
"Where is he? Can you find him?" Han asked.  
Leia grabed his hand, "This way. Hurry."  
Together they ran back into the battle.  
  
The entire world stopped dead in Callista's eyes. The noises of battle abruplty stopped, leaving a deafening silence behind  
Luke didn't move, didn't scream, didn't even blink. The arrow remained lodged through his ribs, long runnels of blood pouring down his shirt. His blue pain-filled eyes met Callista's, his look of pure shock and horror echoing hers. One hand went to his wound, trying without success to stop the flow of blood.  
Callista staggered back a step, unable to make a sound, no matter how hard she tried. _No_, her mind whispered, still barely able to register what had happened. _Luke..._  
Everything still moved in slow-motion. She reached out toward her husband, who seemed to be light-years away from her. So far, so very far.  
And watched as he began to fall.  
It took eternity for Luke to hit the snow, his face impacting first. The arrow was pushed even further into his chest, coming out through his back with a sickening wet rip. A puddle of blood formed under him, staining the white ground in a sea of red.  
He did not rise again.  
A figure rose behind him. Callista's eyes moved upward. A Nightsister, bringing a knife down upon his neck--  
"No!" Her scream shattered the silence, brought the world back to speed. She had probably scraped her vocal cords raw, but she didn't care.  
She had to get to Luke.  
Her husband's lightsaber was suddenly levitating in the air, controlled by Callista's mind. She sent it propelling through the air, and speared the Nightsister in the chest before she could move in for the kill. The woman gasped in unexpected pain and fell back, the blue-white blade burning through her heart.  
Overcome by a fury she had never felt before--ignoring everything Djinn had taught her, everything she had learned as a Jedi, focusing only on saving herself and Luke--Callista retrieved her lightsaber and proceeded to slaughter the mass of Nightsisters.  
She fell upon an unsuspecting opponent, ripping her across her gut with such ferocity that she nearly sliced the Nightsister in half. Blood spilled all over the snow, covering Callista's war-painted face. Ignoring the dead woman, she continued on, slashing another Nightsister in the ribs.  
Luke remained on the ground, unmoving.  
Callista barely evaded a club that would have dislocated her shoulder, and jammed her lightsaber through the attacking Nightsister's gut. The woman gurgled, still alive. Callista pushed forth, knocking the woman down, and brought the lightsaber through her stomach a second time, and again a third time.  
_ The dark side..._ Djinn's voice echoed in her mind, warning her of what was happening to her. Callista merely ignored it. Dark side or not, she would _not_ let the man she loved die.  
She bared her teeth as another Nightsister challenged her, swinging a powerful scythe toward her head. Callista ducked the attack and sliced off the woman's left leg, sending her falling to her remaining knee. Callista stood, driving the sun-yellow blade deep into the woman's throat, neatly ripping off her head with a spray of blood as the wound cauterized. By now, she was practically bathing in the blood of the Nightsisters she had killed.  
And she was reveling in it.  
She struck again, impaling another Nightsister through the chest. Still holding a grip on her, Callista grabbed a handful of the woman's hair and pulled, yanking her head to one side. She placed the blade against the Nightsister's throat and sliced through it. She let go and let the dead woman fall.  
A shadow suddenly towered over her from behind. Callista whirled around in a blur, finally finding the person she was looking for.  
Anya.  
She stepped closer to Callista, and Callista gripped the hilt of her lightsaber. She dared a glance at Luke, lying at her feet. _I'm right here, Luke. Right here..._  
She looked back at Anya. "We end this _now._" The venom dripped from her voice, making it clear that she wasn't going to stand for anything less than the death of this woman.  
Anya nodded. "I heartily agree, Callista."  
_ Callista, It was Luke's voice. Callista, don't give in to your anger_.  
Distracted, Callista didn't have a chance to dodge before Anya's club descended over her temple.  
When Callista woke up, she was shivering in a snowbank. Torrid winds whipped over her body, cutting her skin and chapping her face.  
Her armor was gone. She was in the thin homespuns she had been wearing under the reptile skins. It explained why she was so cold.  
Her head was throbbing, pounding from where Anya had clubbed her. She turned her head, and felt torn muscles scream with the motions.  
Luke lay beside her.  
The arrow had not been removed from his chest. His eyes were closed, his eyelashes and eyebrows dusted with sprinkles of snow, his skin as pale and matte as wax.  
She reached out her hand to touch his cheek, then drew back, horror overtaking her.  
The dream.  
It had come true.  
Luke turned his head and opened his eyes. The blue was blanketed in redness, but they shone with love and an absence of fear.  
Anya knelt in the snow between them. "Well, I see you are awake then. We can begin. Ashka!"  
A tall woman, her face a gross array of veins and bruises, came closer, holding a handful of wooden stakes.  
Luke stroked Callista's palm. Almost numb, she almost didn't feel it. "We will be together, my love. Always."  
And Callista, almost choking on tears, knew what she was going to say. "Always."  
Then Ashka knelt beside Callista and touched the point of a wooden spike to her palm, brutishly throwing Luke's hand out of her way. She held the mallet high overhead, then brought it down, sending the spike through her hand and wedging it into the ice.  
The pain was excrutiating, and it was all Callista could do not to scream in agony. She would not scream. She didn't want to give the Nighstisters that satisfaction, nor did she want Luke to hear her pain as well as feel it.  
Then they moved on to Luke. He didn't scream either, but Callista did. "Leave him alone, you bitch! Get your hands off him!" She struggled against her pierced hands, trying to free them from the ice that held them. Ligaments tore and muscles ripped, bones cracked and crumpled, but they did not budge. Tears rolled down her cheeks, freezing to her skin before they could drip off.  
Then Ashka was gone.  
And Luke, Callista, and a dozen Singing Mountain warriors were left in the snow, left to die.  
Callista reached out to the Force with the last of her strength, touched Luke's presence, and Hope's.  
_ Hope, my little darling,_ she said. _I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.._  


*  


The sisters returned a bloody and exhausted mass to Singing Mountain. Anxiously, Kyp searched the returning warriors for Luke and Callista. He saw Han, he saw Leia...  
But Luke and Callista were not among them.  
he whispered, and ran to the room where Hope and Anakin slept. He picked up the sleeping baby and cradled her against his chest.  
_I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..._  
Kyp held Luke and Callista's daughter in his arms, and heard the voice as Callista said good-bye to her daughter, for the last time.  
"Nooooooooo!" He cried to the stars, then bent his head over Hope's sobbing face, and wept himself.  
It was over.  
  
Leia screamed.  
Reacting out of suprise and fear, Han jumped to catch her as she crumbled to the floor. "What is it, Leia? What happened?"  
Leia couldn't respond. Instead, she looked at her hands, clasping tightly to the skirt of her gown. Blood seeped through the white fingers, trickled over her knuckles, and down her hand. "Luke..." she whispered, and fainted.  
  
Anakin sat shell-shocked beside Kyp, the dreadful news not even beginning to sink in. _No. No, it can't be. They can't be..._  
But Kyp was speaking the truth. Uncle Luke and Aunt Callista were dead. Anakin could no longer _feel_ them. He could still feel his mother, and his father--they were still alive, thank the Force!--and even the witches in the blood-soaked battlefield.  
But when he tried to find his aunt and uncle, he felt only...emptiness.  
It was a horrible feeling. As if a very part of his soul had been brutally ripped from him, leaving him numb and empty. It was pain far worse than any physical kind. It was the pain of knowing that he had lost two of the most important people in his life.  
He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe, or think clearly. He couldn't even cry. That would come later, though.  
_ Don't give up hope, Annie,_ Hope said to him, still in Kyp's arms. _We can still save them.  
How? _Anakin demanded. _I can't feel them anymore. They left us. _The tears werecoming now. And he didn't try to stop it.  
Hope wriggled a little in Kyp's arms. _Have faith, Annie. We can save Mommy and Daddy. There's still time. But I can't do it alone. I need your help_.  
Anakin's crystal-blue eyes looked up at the infant, and a new sense of hope surfaced, washing away the shock and grief. He suddenly knew. He knew that there was still a chance. He knew that Hope was speaking the truth.  
He _knew_ that Uncle Luke and Aunt Callista would come back.  
_Tell me what to do,_ he said.  
  
_A light..._  
A voice whispered in Callista's ear, peaceful and soothing. More beautiful than anything she had ever heard in her life. It was as if the songs of the dead were ringing in her ears, quelling her fears. The snowy landscape disappeared, as did her husband, the Nightsisters and the dying members of the Singing Mountain Clan. Leaving Callista alone in the darkness. The voice continued whispering, and Callista recognized it.  
"Mother?" she gasped, her eyes snapping open.  
A ray of light surrounded her crippled body, a dark figure standing over her. The light blocked out the person's features, and yet Callista recognized her.  
"Callista," her mother said, stroking her daughter's hair with one pale hand. "I have missed you."  
"A-Am I dead?" Callista said, already knowing the answer.  
Her mother sadly nodded. "You are with us now, my daughter. After all these years, we are together again...for all eternity. Your father is here as well, as are your brothers and sisters, your relatives, everyone you had ever loved in your life. They are waiting for you.  
Tears brimmed at the corner of Callista's eyes. "It is time then, isn't it?"  
"Yes," her mother said, offering Callista her hand.  
Callista reached out to take it, but hesitated. "But, Mother, what about Luke? Will he be there too?"  
"Of course," the apparition said, her voice as lovely as smooth silk. "Luke will always be by your side. It is time for you both to go."  
"But I can't," Callista protested. "Leia, the Singing Mountain Clan, Hope--the Nightsisters will kill them all!"  
"If it is their destiny to die," her mother said, "then it cannot be avoided."  
"Please!" Callista begged. The light was growing brighter. "I'm not ready to go! Please send me back. I cannot let my friends and family share my fate!"  
"Hush, my child." Callista felt her mother's cool hand caress her cheek, filling her with a calm sense of peace. She tried to fight it--she wasn't ready to die--but the power on her was too strong. . "You have to go."  
Any doubts Callista had a second ago was now gone. _This_ was what she truly wanted. Eternal happiness for her and her husband. And she could at last be with her mother again! Something she had always wanted. She briefly thought about Hope, about Leia, about Han, about the people she was leaving behind. She hoped they would make it, that Hope would live to become a great Jedi Knight. She regretted not being able to raise her daughter, but it was all for the best.  
A hand touched her shoulder, and Callista turned to see Luke, a smile brightening on his face. The blood was gone from his face, as was the wound the arrow had given him. He looked more handsome than Callista had ever seen him before.  
"Everything will be all right, my love," Luke assured her, his voice easing away the remaining shred of fear Callista felt. The two grasped hands, not speaking, their faces conveying more words than could ever be spoken.  
Callista nodded. It was now time.  
She turned to her mother and smiled. "We are ready to go, Mother."  
She felt her spirit leaving her battered body, just as it had thirty years before, heading closer and closer to the light, its warmth touching her skin, promising to end the suffering and the pain, to make sure she never would have to experience those ever again.  
"I love you, Luke," she said.  
Luke's grip on her hand tightened.  
Callista said a final prayer for Hope, and the world she once knew vanished...  
  
_ Mommy..._ Hope's tiny voice filled Callista's mind. It wasn't words, but feelings, as all her communications with her newborn daughter had been.  
_Hope?_  
_Mommy, Daddy, don't go...please...  
Uncle Luke, Aunt Callista!  
_Luke turned to face Callista as the voices reached him as well. Callista looked at her mother, bright and shining and beautiful. She looked at her family, the family she'd missed for almost fifty years now. They all watched her with expectantcy in their eyes, prompting her to join them and become one with the Force, once and for all.  
_Hope!_ She cried out in her mind, her voice joined and strengthened by Luke's. _Hope!_  
_Mommy, don't go! Come back to us, please!_  
_ Uncle Luke! Aunt Callista! Come back!_ Anakin was shaking with the power of his thoughts, reaching beyond the clutches of death, far over to the other side where his aunt and uncle were about to cross.  
Where they could not let them cross.  
_I think it's working, Annie_. Hope thought.  
_I hope so..._  
Luke looked at Callista, and she at him, and in the same instant they knew the same thing.  
It was not their time to cross over.  
_ We have to go back, love._ Luke's thoughts whispered in her mind.  
Callista looked back at her family, and tears began to trickle down her cheeks. _Momma, Papa, I'm so sorry, but...I can't._  
Her mother's eyes widened in shock. _But..._  
_Momma, you died for me when you didn't have to. Please...don't let me make the same mistake. I have a daughter, and I can't leave her alone, so vulnerable to all the evil that plague the Jedi.  
_ Slowly, her mother nodded. _Very well, my child. Live for us both. I love you_.  
_Callista,_ her father said, his eyes shining with celestial benevolence. _I'm very proud of you._  
_I love you all_, she said, and surrendered to Luke's touch on her hand. She didn't turn her back on them, but backed away very slowly, until fountains of light and power drowned them out and plunged Callista back into her terrestrial existence in pain.  
She came to with a scream that racked her body, and she arched her back to free it from her soul. She opened her eyes.  
Kara stood over her. _How dare you_, she said. _How dare you leave me and refuse to leave her._ Her eyes were blazing with fury and jealously.  
_Cross over, Kara. You have no power here_. There was no animosity in Callista's voice.  
Kara did not move. _You will NEVER be rid of me, mother._ She spat, then disappeared into the blinding snows.  
Callista laid her head back, and allowed herself a deep breath. She weakly turned her head and saw Luke, still asleep beside her.  
Her hands were numb and frostbitten, her fingertips were taking on a bluish hue. They were still impaled with splintering stakes.  
But she was alive, and she would be for quite some time.  
It was then that she felt Hope's presence around hers. _Thank you, my little darling. I'm home now. Your mommy and daddy are back._  
She heard the sound of blaster fire and the screams of the nightsisters. Luke stirred beside her with a scream, and his eyes snapped open. He took several deep breaths. "We're...we're safe?"  
Callista nodded. "We are, my love."  
  
Heless wailed as another contraction tore her body apart. Kirana Ti tightened her grip on the Ssekhmet's paws. "It's going to be okay, Heless."  
"No..." the creature managed weakly. "Only I or the child will live through thisssss." Her yellow gaze fixed far away. "Be gone from my pressssencccce, abomination!" She hissed. Kirana Ti followed Heless' line of sight, but saw nothing.  
"Heless, there's nothing there."  
"But there isssss. Katharsssss, the abomination of our people! Here for our child!"  
Kirana Ti felt through the Force. This time, she felt the evil presence.  
"We must protect the child from him!" Heless was frantic, and it was not helping her condition. She struggled to get to her feet, but Kirana Ti forced her down.  
"How?"  
"The infant isssss vulnerable to him until born! You must take him from me!" Heless wheezed.  
Kirana Ti looked down at the creature writhing before her. :No, Heless. You'll die."  
"But the child will live. Pleassssse, my friend. Do thissss lassssst for me." Her breaths were growing shallow, her eyes were losing focus. With every jolt of pain, she convulsed. "He isssss coming! Pleasssssse! Quickly! If he takessssss thisssss child, you are all losssst! Think of your own child! If you don't do thisssss for yourssssself, do it for your daughter!"  
At that, Kirana Ti knew Heless was right. It was better for one to die than for an entire nation to dwindle at the hands of evil. With her decision firmly set in her mind, Kirana Ti took up her lightsaber and cut into Heless' swollen belly. As she did it, Heless screamed and lunged at her. But it was not Heless at all. Katharss had taken her body and was trying to kill Kirana Ti. But the Jedi was faster. She cut down with a desicive slash, and dug her hands into the wet, warm innards of the dying Ssekhmet.  
And a moment later, pulled free a wriggling cub, small as a pittin. In the other hand, she pulled out another.  
Twins. Heless had given birth to two cubs. She shuddered to think that there had almost been two new bodies for Katharss to possess.  
Katharss howled to the stars at his final defeat. He vacated his mate's body, and left her to die  
And she did. On her last breath, she whispered. "It isssss done. Take care of them, my friend."  
Then Heless laid her head back; her breath escaped her jaws, and she moved no more.  
  
Leia shuddered on the cot Han had laid her on. _Luke...._  
What had happened to him? One moment his presence had been blazing with pain, then it had disappeared completely.  
She looked at her hands. The wounds in her palms remained, seeping blood through the cracked skin. She feared the worst for her brother.  
"Leia!" Han burst into the dark room, and Leia sat upright.  
"What is it?" Han jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Anakin and Hope. Something's happening."  
Leia leapt to her feet and followed him to Luke and Callista's room--  
--and was met with blinding light.  
She raised her hands to shield her eyes, then peered into the center of the glow.  
Anakin and little Hope were huddled together, eyes closed. Kyp sat beside them, staring in awe. The Force was so full in its presence that she felt she could reach out and touch it. She reached out to them, and felt the healing power radiating from them.  
All at once, she understood.  
"What is it?" Han asked.  
"Luke and Callista. They're reaching for them."  
Then the light disappeared, and Anakin slumped back, clutching Hope in his tiny arms. Leia bolted for him and caught his head before he landed on the stone floor.  
"Anakin," she whispered. "What--"  
"They're safe." Anakin whispered weakly. "They will survive."  
Hope had fallen into a deep sleep, and Anakin did the same. Leia lifted the baby from Anakin's arms, and replaced her in her bassinet. Han picked up his son and laid him on the bed.  
Luke's presence came flooding back to her like a shockwave. She gasped, and tears sprung to her eyes. "It's Luke!" She cried. "They're okay!" Then, instantly, she sat up, determination wild in her eyes. Back to the battlefield!  
  
Very gently, Kirana Ti held Heless' cubs to her chest. She looked out at the battle raging outside, and her eyes flashed dangerously. "It is time to end this," she whispered.  
The bars around the prisoners exploded outward, freeing them. Kirana Ti handed the Ssekhmet cubs to Arian. "Run, my child!" She cried. "Get to the safety of the Clan!" She pointed in the direction of their clan sisters advancing.  
"Where are you going?" Arian asked, wide-eyed.  
To fight." She called one of the sharp-pointed bars to her hand and leapt from the platform of the cart.  
"Go, now!  
Arian ran, and Kirana Ti forged her way into battle....  
  
Callista grunted in pain as she twisted her wrists, trying to free herself from the spikes pinning her to the ground. Amazingly, they easily snapped free, releasing her from her bondage. She sat up, pain burning through her arms like fire. She was still bleeding badly, and needed treatment, but she could still fight.  
Callista turned to see Luke freeing himself from the spikes as well. She ran over to her husband and gathered him in a powerful embrace. "Luke," she gasped, barely able to form a single coherent thought. "In the name of the Force, we're alive..."  
Luke returned the hug with equal strength. "I am freezing," he said with a shaky laugh.  
Callista went over to a downed Nightsister and stripped her of her clothes. Luke likewise went to another fallen warrior, putting on the dark robe and boots. Within moments, both Jedi were fully clothed, and armed with their lightsabers.  
"Time to finish off what was started," Luke said, switching on his weapon.  
The battle was still raging around them. It did not look good for the Singing Mountain Clan. Many of them were staked to the ground, like Luke and Callista had been, and most were frozen to death. The remaining fighting warriors seemed nearly ready to drop, while the Nightsisters seemed stronger and more brutal than ever.  
That was all about to change.  
"Let's even the odds," Callista said.  
Luke nodded, and the two charged into the battle.  
Likewise, Kirana Ti was in the thick of the battle, barking orders to her remaining warriors and cutting down a path of Nightsisters in her wake. Over a dozen wounds covered her body, and her arms and legs were nearly frozen from the cold. If Kirana Ti was lucky enough to survive the battle, she would end up with a very bad case of frosbite.  
But that didn't matter to her. All that mattered was defeating the Nightsisters and making sure that Arian was safe.  
Kirana Ti sliced with her lightsaber, cutting a Nightsister's mace in half. With a second blow, she cut a wide gash into the woman's belly, taking the Nightsister out of the fight.  
Another came on a sopfha, swinging a powerful whip at Kirana Ti's head. The warrior woman leaped high into the air, sailing over the head of the mounted Nightsister, and executed a flip that brought her behind the sopfha. With a spin, she cleaved off the sopfha's left rear leg, causing the animal to tumble, knocking its rider to the ground.  
"Pathetic," Kirana Ti growled, and began looking for more opponents.  
More came; two attacked Kirana Ti from behind, one with a short sword, the other with a sledgehammer. Kirana Ti saw the attack in her mind, and performed a backflip, the weapons swinging below her feet. She landed right behind the two women, taking them by surprise.  
She took down both Nightsisters before they could even turn around. The two bodies slumped to the ground, blood already covering the snow under them.  
Kirana Ti spat upon the corpses. She felt no sympathy whatsoever with them. They had chosen to follow the dark side, had betrayed the most sacred law of the Singing Mountain Clan ("Never concede to evil.") and killed many of their Sisters in the process. Therefore, they had to suffer the consequences.  
As Kirana Ti looked around, she saw her fellow Sisters slowly but steadily gaining the upper hand. The Nightsisters still greatly outnumbered them, but the tide seemed to be turning.  
A scream cut through the air--high-pitched and frightened--and Kirana Ti spun around, instantly recognizing it.  
A Nightsister mounted on a sopfha rode over the snowy countryside-- dragging Arian behind her.  
"ARIAN!" Kirana Ti screamed, horrified.  
Her focus now changed, Kirana Ti began running. She shoved a Nightsister out of her way and headed to the nearest sopfha. Its rider was slumped over, her back pierced by an arrow.  
Kirana Ti grabbed the Nightsister and unceremoniously dumped her to the gronund. She quickly mounted the sopfha and rode after the fleeing Nightsister, determined to save her daughter.  
Luke and Callista ran over to join with Corran. "Corran!" Luke shouted.  
"Master Skywalker?" Corran turned to them, his face paling as if he had just seen a ghost. It was soon replaced with relief, relief that his friends had not died after all. "Callista? You're _alive_? But how--"  
"We'll explain later," Luke said. "But for now--it's time to fight."  
Callista ran over to assist the Singing Mountain warriors, while Luke and Corran fought back-to-back, killing Nightsisters left and right.  
One of the evil women swung her halberd toward Luke's head; had it connected, it would have neatly struck his head off. Luke deflected the blow with his lightsaber, slicing the weapon into two pieces, and plunged the yellow-green blade into the Nightsister's gut. The old woman grunted in pain, dropping to her knees, and Luke brought her down with a kick to the side.  
Another Nightsister came forth, shrieking like a wild animal. She was not armed; she was determined to tear Luke apart with her bare hands.  
Luke waited until just the right moment, then bent over and tossed the Nightsister over his back as she lunged in. She landed on her back right behind him, the air knocked out of her. Luke spun, and a single blow with his lightsaber put the Nightsister down permanently.  
"Master Skywalker, there's too many of them! Corran shouted, as he knocked a passing Nightsister off her sopfha with a well-directed Force blow. "Should we retreat?"  
"Jedi never retreat!" Luke shouted back, driving his lightsaber into another Nightsister.  
Suddenly, a huge explosion erupted in the thick of the battle, knocking Luke, Corran, and most of the other fighters off their feet. Luke's vision blurred as he plowed back through the air and hit the ground, his ears ringing from the deafening noise.  
"What the hell was that?" Corran said as he staggered weakly to his feet.  
"Blaster cannon," the Jedi Master replied, following after his student. From the _Falcon!  
_As the smoke from the blast started to clear, he could make out the bodies of several Nightsisters and Singing Mountain warriors scattered all over the battlefield.  
Someone over to Luke's left screamed, and he turned to see Anya standing over the body of a wounded Clan sister, ready to strike her down with her lightsaber.  
"No!" Luke shouted, and ran over to the two combatants at full speed.  
Anya brought her saber down upon the girl's head, but it was intercepted by Luke's weapon. The two blades locked together, sizzling and sparking.  
Anya looked into Luke's eyes, the horror and shock evident in her face. "Skywalker!" she gasped.  
Luke smiled. "Good memory." He pushed with his lightsaber, knocking the Nightsister leader to the ground.  
Corran ran over to help the wounded girl, while Luke faced Anya.  
The Nightsister recovered from her surprise, and knocked Luke down with a Force blow to the chest. Leaping to her feet, she charged toward Corran, who was trying to help the Sister to her feet.  
Before he even had time to defend himself, Anya snapped a powerful kick to Corran's gut. The Jedi gasped in pain as the air left his body. She brought her knee straight into his face, snapping Corran's head back, his nose shattering, and a Force shove knocked him off his feet.  
"Anya!" Luke yelled. "Leave him out of this! You deal with me!" He got up, ready to defend himself.  
Anya smiled. "With pleasure."  
And she did.  
Kirana Ti tugged on the reins of her sopfha, urging the green-scaled beast to move faster. The Nightsister was not far away now, still dragging Arian behind her. Kirana Ti could still hear her daughter screaming in terror as she and the Nightsister headed for a cliff. The black-cloaked woman was obviously planning to plunge them both to their deaths.  
_ Not if I can help it_, Kirana Ti said to herself with grim determination. She tried not to allow any emotions detract her from her mission. All that mattered was saving her daughter.  
The cliff was getting closer by the second. Kirana Ti was fully aware of what she was doing. If she failed, both riders would fall off the cliff and hit the rocks below. And Arian would be one of the victims.  
Despite all this, Kirana Ti continued the pursuit.  
Arian's head struck a large boulder growing out of the ground, silencing the girl's screams. Kirana Ti froze, horrified for a brief second that the impact had killed her. She reached out with her senses, and heaved a relieved sigh when she saw that Arian was still alive. She was gravely injured, but she would still live--if Kirana Ti got to her in time.  
Kirana Ti gnashed her teeth, trying to fight the frustration that threatened to overcome her at any moment. Panic would not help at a time like this. She had to be clear-headed and focused.  
_ Hold on, Arian_, Kirana Ti sent out, hoping her daughter would hear. _I'm coming._  
Moments later, she was finally side-by-side with the Nightsister. With one hand still grasping the reins, making sure that she wouldn't fall off, Kirana Ti turned to face the old woman, who stared back with a look of derision. She smiled, baring her black, rotted teeth.  
"Foolish woman!" she cackled. "Say goodbye to your daughter, Kirana Ti. It's the last time you'll ever--"  
"Shut up!" Without waiting for her to finish, Kirana Ti backhanded the Nightsister with a closed fist, knocking the woman off her sopfha. The Nightsister smacked into the snow and continued rolling.  
Ignoring her, Kirana Ti used her free arm to snatch the reins of the other sopfha. Even without its rider, the animal continued its collision course towards the cliff.  
"WHOA!" Kirana Ti bellowed, yanking at the reins with all her strength.  
In a matter of seconds, the sopfha slowed its run and eventually skidded to a halt. Kirana Ti halted her own ride, and leaped off the sopfha. Without wasting any time, she rushed to her daughter's side.  
"Arian," she whispered, freeing her daughter's ankles of the whuffa rope that bound her to the sopfha. She gathered her daughter in a tight embrace, surveying her head wound. "My baby, are you all right?"  
Arian's eyes fluttered open, and she groaned in pain. She looked at her mother and managed a weak smile. "I'm just a bowl of cherries, Mother,"  
  
Luke swung yet another blow for Anya's head, which the Nightsister expertly dodged. Anya retaliated, and their lightsabers clashed once more.  
As they fought, the sky began to slowly darken. A snowstorm was threatening to approach, which would make the battle even worse. As it was, Luke was having a difficult time with his opponent. He still hadn't fully recovered from his near-death, while Anya seemed to be growing stronger with each blow she threw.  
They fought on like this for minutes, until Luke started to lower his guard. Then Anya caught him with an uppercut to the jaw, causing his teeth to clack together and bite his tongue and stagger back. Anya followed the punch with a sidekick to the gut, which propelled the Jedi Master to the ground on his back.  
Anya then moved on to Corran, who was just starting to get to his feet. Standing over him, she brought her elbow upon his spine, driving the young man back down.  
Determined not to give up, Corran got back up with his lightsaber and threw a weak blow for Anya's head. The Nightsister ducked, and parried a slash to the right elbow. As the two blades interlocked, she sent her fist into Corran's mouth, shatterin his lips and knocking several teeth out. A second punch gave him a nasty black eye, and Anya topped that with a Force shove that tore Corran off his feet and smashed him into Luke, knocking them both down.  
"Anya!" Callista ran forth to challenge the Nightsister. Her lightsaber was held out in front of her, eyes meeting the other's. "You tried to kill us!"  
Anya flashed Callista a wicked grin. "Well, if it isn't Skywalker's bitch." She waved her lightsaber teasingly for Callista to see. "This time, I'll make sure you'll _stay_ dead."  
Callista grinned. "We'll see who dies." With that, she charged toward the Nightsister with the speed of a mynock.  
She knocked Callista down with a punch to the face.  
  
Kirana Ti and Arian headed back into the battlfield, dodging the red- hot laser bolts that lanced from the blaster cannons and the blue-white lightning from the Nightsisters. Kirana Ti shielded her daughter from the onslaught, looking frantically for a hiding place.  
Her eyes rested on a burned-up wagon, nearly torn apart by the cannons. She could distinctly hear the wailing of Heless's pups; Arian had hidden them inside the wagon before she had been taken away from the Nightsister. Kirana Ti and her daughter headed over there, avoiding the combating warriors.  
"Stay here, Arian," Kirana Ti said softly as she put her wounded daughter inside the wagon. She grasped Arian's hand, giving her a reassuring smile. "Wait here until the battle's over. Then we can go home...together."  
Arian nodded. "I'm scared, Momma," she said. "What if you don't come back?"  
"I _will_ come back," Kirana Ti whispered, kissing her daughter on the forehead. "Nothing on this planet will keep me from coming back to you."  
With that, she placed a cover over Arian to hide her and the pups from the Nightsisters and headed back to the battle.  
Arian had grown up hearing the stories of war. Her grandmother had described war as "the most frightening, horrific event a warrior would ever have to face; not even the tortures of hell can compare to losing your friends and loved ones in battle." Her mother had told Arian time and time again that there was nothing heroic about war; it only served to waste the lives of innocent people.  
_You will soon become a warrior, Arian_, her mother had said. _And you will have to fight to protect the people you love. And you will then see the true horrors of war...and its consequences._  
And now here she was; tired, battered, hungry, cold. Hiding in a half- destroyed wagon, with two crying children, in the midst of a war she had never asked for, a war that had killed her father and grandmother.  
It was and would forever be the most frightening moment in her life.  
Even worse, she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't fight, for she was still young and inexperienced. She couldn't help her mother in the battle, just sit here and do nothing while dozens of people died around her. She was totally, utterly helpless.  
And it was a horrible feeling.  
Arian shivered; she was wearing only her lizard armor, and it did little to protect her from the freezing cold. The wagon certainly didn't help, for the cold wind burst through the numerous holes made from the blaster cannons. Her hands were numb; she could barely move them. She had lost all feeling in her ears, face, and legs. She couldn't even feel her wounds anymore. How she longed to be home, sitting near the warm fireplace, laughing with her father about the adventures she had today, and listen to her grandmother's stories...  
But her home was now gone. Destroyed by the wrath of the Nightsisters. Her family--save for her mother--was dead. Those days she longed for would never happen again.  
They were now only memories.  
Arian glanced over at the crying pups, her heart going out to them. They must have been cold and hungry as well, but she could do nothing for them. And their mother was dead, unable to care for them.  
Arian risked a peek from under the blanket that shielded them to view the battle.  
She shrieked when something fell on top of her, blocking her vision. Arian fell back, horrified that a Nightsister had caught her.  
Instead, it was a corpse of a Clan Sister. Her throat had been slit, the blood now frozen from the sheer cold. Her eyes were wide open, and Arian could tell that she had not even seen the killing blow coming. Her lifeless face locked with Arian's, empty and haunting.  
Arian barely supressed a scream. Her grandmother's words echoed in her mind, reminding her of the horrors of war.  
There was indeed nothing heroic about it.  
  
Callista grunted as a Force shove to the ribs knocked her back to the ground. She laid on her side, gasping for air. Her ribs hurt from the invisible impact, her lightsaber just out of her reach. Emitting a groan of pain, she reached over to grab it.  
Anya sauntered toward the downed woman, a ferocious grin spreading across her face. Callista looked up to meet the Nightsister's eyes, tempted to spit in her horrid face.  
Anya continued smiling as she raised her lightsaber high into the air- -  
--and brought her elbow back, striking Luke squarely in the gut. The Jedi Master had tried to attack her from behind, but Anya had sensed him coming. Luke bent over, a groan escaping from his lips. Anya brought her elbow back again, smashing Luke in the face.  
Callista tried to get up to help her husband, but she couldn't muster the energy. Her beating from Anya and the wounds she sustained from the crucifixion were starting to take their toll. Not even the Force could help her.  
_ But the dark side can...  
_ Luke and Anya exchanged blows with their lightsabers, but it was clearly no contest. The Nightsister had Luke outmatched. And Callista could only look on, helpless.  
_ The dark side...  
_ _No!_ Callista would _not_ be swayed by evil. _It is not the way!_  
_But it is..._  
Kara's voice. Urging her to give in to her darkness. As she had done when Luke had been injured. She could easily beat Anya if she just tapped in--  
Anya knocked Luke's lightsaber out of his hands. She then struck with the Force, knocking Luke several feet into the air and smacking him into the corpse of a rancor. Luke slid to the ground seconds later, out like a light.  
_ The dark side...  
_ Anya laughed. "I wonder how a weakling like you were able to beat Gethzerion, Skywalker," she taunted, then turned to Callista.  
Callista glared daggers at the other woman. "You're gonna regret that," she snapped, but there was no strength behind her words.  
Anya reached over and grabbed Callista by the arm. She twisted it hard enough to nearly break bone, and Callista cried out in pain. "You may be a Jedi, Callista," the Nightsister whispered in her ear, her breath hot on Callista's skin, "but you are still just a weak little human." She twisted her arm even further. "I have always wanted to kill a Jedi Knight."  
_ The dark side...  
Give in to it...  
It has powers you cannot even imagine!  
Give in! Give in! Give IN!!!  
_ Callista turned and gave Anya a wicked grin. "Enjoy it while it lasts."  
Her fist came up so fast that Anya couldn't even react. The Nightsister twisted to the ground, losing her grip on the Jedi.  
Callista rolled to her feet, drawing her strength from the dark side. It was like an unending well, giving her unlimited power. Power to defeat the Nightsisters.  
And she would start with Anya.  
Her entire body singing with anticipation, Callista threw a roundkick across Anya's face, knocking the Nightsister into the caged wagon that once held her prisoners. She leaped after her, her movement fluid, grabbed Anya by the back of her robe, and flipped her through the wooden wall. The Nightsister crashed through the wagon and hit the snow.  
_ Kill her, Callista! Kill her before she recovers!  
_ "With pleasure," Callista snarled as she jumped off the wagon. Anya was starting to get to her feet.  
"Going somewhere?" Callista quipped, bringing her foot up into the Nightsister's jaw, throwing her back into the snow.  
Luke was now on his feet. "Callista!" he called.  
Callista turned to him. "Go help Corran and the others!" she shouted. "I'll take care of Anya!"  
Luke nodded and ran over to help Corran up.  
Callista turned to Anya, who was now standing on her feet, her knees slightly wobbling.  
"Losing your touch, Anya?" Callista teased, bringing the Nightsister down with another kick to the face. "What's the matter, I thought you Nightsisters were supposed to be tough."  
Anya got up, wiping blood from her mouth. "That was good. But I can do better!"  
Lightning danced from her fingertips, heading for Callista. The Jedi leaped to her right and rolled, taking refuge behind the prison wagon. Anya launched another salvo, the lightning large enough to destroy the entire wagon.  
Callista cursed and leaped away. The wagon exploded into a ball of fire, narrowly missing Callista. She rolled to her feet, and ducked to avoid another blast.  
Anya finally gave up with the lightning and dashed full-force toward Callista. She smashed into the Jedi, tackling her to the ground.  
The two women were on their feet within seconds, and Anya drew out her lightsaber. Callista threw a kick to the Nightsister's chest, knocking her back several steps, followed by a roundhouse kick across her face.  
Anya reeled, even as Callista threw a third kick. The Nightsister ducked the blow, and swung her lightsaber in an arc toward Callista's knees.  
Callista called upon the Force and leaped over the blade. At the same time, she reached out with her mind and snatched the lightsaber from Anya's grip. She landed on her feet, with Anya's saber in her hand. She held the blade inches from the Nightsister's neck.  
"Looks like _I_ win," Callista smiled.  
Without bothering to reply, Anya struck out with her foot, knocking the lightsaber from Callista. She caught it mid-air and prepared to attack. Callista likewise retrieved her own lightsaber, determined more than ever to take this woman down.  
Even if it meant succumbing to the dark side.  
Callista struck. She moved with incredible speed, her lightsaber a blur of yellow as it aimed for Anya's head. The Nightsister counterattacked with equal speed and strength, drawing strength from Callista's anger. The two women fought, each using their skills to the fullest. Neither would stop until the other was down.  
Callista struck blow after blow, her mind sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness she had once tried to avoid. Her blows became sloppier, more animal-like. With each blow, it seemed as if she lost a part of her humanity, and her soul grew more tainted with the dark side. But she didn't care. Not at all.  
Callista finally saw an opening, and she elbowed Anya sharply in the face. Something on her face cracked--most likely her nose--and Callista kicked her lightsaber out of her hands. Anya now stood there, unarmed. An easy target.  
"You know, Anya," Callista said as she prepared to deliver the killing blow, "the reason why Luke beat Gethzerion was because she was too soft...which is what _you're_ slowly becoming!"  
Anya dodged the slash, and her hand came out, grabbing Callista by the arm. She twisted it with amazing strength, almost snapping the bone. Callista gasped, dropping her lightsaber to the ground.  
Anya smiled. "You were saying?" she said, her face only an inch away from Callista's. "Haven't you learned by now, _nothing_ can stop the Nightsisters!"  
Callista merely snorted. "Did you know you got this huge pimple on your face?"  
Anya stepped back in surprise, taken aback, giving Callista the perfect opportunity. She brought her head back and rammed her forehead into Anya's face. The Nightsister cried out and staggered back, disoriented, her nose smashed by the blow.  
Callista shrugged.  
"Looks like I popped it for you," she said, and delivered a powerful punch that knocked the Nightsister off her feet, throwing her to the ground several feet away.  
As she clambered to her feet, Callista went over to her, tsking in mock disappointment. "You know, I'm kinda disappointed. I thought you'd be better than this. So much for the all-mighty Nightsisters."  
Anya screeched, furiously swinging a punch for Callista's face. Callista dodged, and head-butted the Nightsister once again, bringing the woman to her knees.  
_ Kill her, Callista! Do it! Kill her now!_  
Callista got her lightsaber ready, prepared to do just that. This would be her only shot. She had to take Anya out now, or else she would be free to continue slaughtering. Killing the leader of the Nightsisters would finally end the war.  
_Kill her!_  
Callista brought her lightsaber up, flashing Anya a grin that terrified even the strongest people, ready to kill this horrid monster once and for all--  
_Kill her!_  
And Callista stopped. Something suddenly didn't feel right about this. She looked down at Anya, who was cowering in fear. All it would take is one blow--*one* blow--and Anya would be dead.  
But she couldn't.  
If she killed Anya like this, then the Nightsister would win. Callista would be no better than she was. This went against everything she had learned from Djinn and Luke. Killing in cold blood was not the way of the Jedi.  
Taking a deep breath, Callista lowered her weapon.  
Anya looked up at her with a glare on her face. "What's wrong, Callista, having second thoughts?" She reached into her robe and drew out a small dagger. Before Callista could move away, Anya slashed the dagger across her thigh, digging deep into her flesh and drawing blood.  
Callista gasped in unexpected pain and nearly fell, but she regained her balance at the last minute. Anya stood up, taking advantage of her opponent's weakness, and sent her fist into Callista's jaw, sending her reeling.  
"You worthless coward!" Anya spat.  
She brought her lightsaber down upon Callista's head. Callista deflected the blow with her own blade, but just barely. She then gasped as Anya kicked her full in the gut, a burning wave of nausea rising in her throat.  
Anya struck again, this time disarming Callista. She then finished with a powerful Force blow, tossing Callista to the ground.  
With her prey finally down, Anya slowly walked over to Callista. The Jedi got up to her knees, all her strength leeched out. Tapping into the dark side had cost her. She no longer could fight.  
Anya stood over the fallen woman with a satisfied sigh. "Time to join your family in the land of the dead."  
She brought up her saber and delivered the final blow--  
Time seemed to slow as Anya brought her lightsaber down. Callista laid there on her knees, resigned to her fate, waiting for the blade to strike her upon the head. She had no strength left in her, no way to fight back. If she tried to, Anya would only win.  
The lightsaber moved closer and closer, slowed by time.  
Callista took a deep breath and prepared to close her eyes--when something caught her eye.  
Anya's dagger.  
It was laying right next to the Nightsister's foot, unattended to. She must have dropped it after slicing Callista in the leg. Anya didn't seem to notice it.  
But Callista did.  
As the lightsaber bore down on her, Callista reached out, using the last shred of strength she could muster, snatched the blade with both hands, brought it up with an ear-shattering yell--  
--and stabbed the Nightsister in the gut.  
Time began to speed up. The lightsaber's descent slowed, and Anya's body stiffened from the blow. The Nightsister looked down at the knife shoved hilt-deep into her flesh, and then at Callista, who crumped to the floor, drained dry of adrenaline.  
Anya barely managed a squeak, dropping her lightsaber. "You killed me, Callista. You actually did it."  
Callista locked eyes with her opponent. "I wished it didn't have to end this way."  
The Nightsister gurgled and staggered, both hands going to the dagger, trying to pry it loose, but Callista had buried it in too deep. "Then all hope is lost," she said sadly.  
Callista couldn't help but feel sympathy for the woman. "I'm sorry," she said. "But I did what had to be done."  
Anya nodded, as if accepting this, and fell on her back. She uttered one last moan of pain and died.  
As if one cue, the snowstorm that had been building up throughout the battle finally gave birth. Snow began to fall, and a powerful wind burst from the sky, mercilessly hammering the fighting warriors and corpses. Callista hugged her robe around herself to keep warm, but it did little good.  
As the storm raged on, the tattered army of Nightsisters began to retreat. Seeing that their leader was dead, it led the survivors into disarray. They fled from the blood-soaked battlefield, heading back to their camp.  
"Callista!"  
Callista weakly turned to see Luke run over to her. She sank to her knees as he reached her. Luke cuddled his wife, planting several kisses on her face. "Callista, we've won," Luke said. "We've won! I love you so much, my love!"  
Callista somehow found the strength to clasp Luke's hand with her own. "I never thought we'd survive this day," she said.  
"Neither did I," he said, tears of relief and joy gathering in his eyes. "But the Force was with us. And we won."  
"I love you, Luke," Callista said as she snuggled against her husband's chest. Luke continued to hold her, still kissing her.  
All around them, the Clan Sisters cheered in unison, their voices rising above the screaming wind. Teneniel held her staff in the air, emitting a victory war cry. Kirana Ti stood with one arm draped lovingly over Arian, who held Heless's two children, a smile on her face. After one of the bloodiest battles in Dathomir's history, after all the death, destruction, and bloodshed, victory over the Nightsisters had at last been achieved. Anya was dead.  
And the Singing Mountain Clan had won.  
  
Several days later, after everyone's wounds had been treated, Luke, Callista, Han, Leia, their children, Chewbacca, Luke's students, and all the warriors of the Singing Mountain Clan gathered in the woods the say farewell to Heless.  
The casualties of the battle were grievous. Over sixty warriors had been killed, and even more were wounded. Heless had been one of the many victims, but in her case, it was even worse. She had been an innocent bystander, trapped in a war she had nothing to do with. And even though she had safely given birth to two strong pups, and Katharss was defeated, it had cost Heless her life. She would definitely be missed.  
Arian clasped her mother's arm and watched as two warriors placed Heless's body on the funeral pyre. Another lit a torch and set it on fire. Slowly, the flames began to envelop the dead Ssekhmet.  
Callista watched on, fighting back tears. She had barely known Heless, but she had been a good, decent person who only wished to save her babies. She didn't deserve this fate. Now she wouls never live to care for her children, would never live to see them grow, would never watch them live their lives.  
The very thought that this had nearly happened to Callista and Hope terrified her.  
Augwynne stood over the pyre, singing a haunting funeral song. It was beautiful, expressing regret, sadness, and hope all at the same time. The dirge sent a shive down Callista's scene, and her grip on Luke's hand tightened.  
The other warriors, including Kirana Ti and Teneniel, began a slow dance around the pyre and joined Augwynne in the song, echoing throughout the forest. Callista walked over to Arian, who held Heless's pups, both of which were sound asleep, making sweet cooing noises through their ears. "I'm sorry, Arian," Callista said softly.  
The little girl nodded, refusing to cry. "My mother and I will take care of her children. She would've wanted it that way. They're our new family now." She stroked the pup's golden-brown fur, gazing at them with a mother's love.  
It was then that Callista truly felt awful. This girl--this innocent-- had been through so much in the past few weeks, things that no child should ever be punished with. Her father and grandmother were dead, her home destroyed, her life threatened several times over, and now a close friend of hers had died before her very eyes. Callista's heart truly went out to Arian.  
"They'll grow up to be very fine people," Callista said, putting an arm around the little girl. "Heless would be very proud of them."  
"But she's gone," Arian said.  
Callista sighed, stroking Arian's hair. "She'll never really be gone, Arian," she whispered. "She'll always be with you, as long as you keep her alive in your heart. People you love never leave you, even in death." A single tear ran down her cheek as she thought of her mother and Kara. "Heless died so that her children can live. She is now one with the Force, Arian. She was probably the most courageous person I have ever seen. And you know that as well as I do."  
Arian nodded. "I do..." She buried her face into Callista's arms, sobs racking her body.  
Callista held the little girl, more tears streaming down her face. The warriors of Singing Mountain continued their somber dance, their melodious voices rising into the night.  
Only after the funerals had ended and the last of the dead had been burned did rest finally come.  
Callista and Luke were anxious to get back to Singing Mountain and see their daughter. Though still weakened from the injuries they had suffered in battle, they managed a brisk half-walk, half-run to the room where Anakin and Hope slept.  
The baby woke when her parents entered the room, and gurgled happily as if to say, "took you long enough."  
Callista bent over and scooped Hope into her arms. "Oh, my little love! We made it. We missed you so much!" Her thoughts lingered on her vision of her family. "I love you so much," she whispered tearfully. She turned back to Luke with a wide smile. Luke smiled and put his arms gently around her shoulders and they embraced, keeping their daughter between them.  
Luke lifted Hope from Callista's arms. "Hello again, little one." he said. He couldn't find any more words appropriate to the situation.  
Anakin sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes. Then he saw his aunt and uncle. "Uncle Luke! Aunt Callista! You're alive!" He leapt up and ran for them. Luke scooped his nephew into his arms.  
"Thank you, Anakin. You saved our lives."  
Anakin shook his head. "It was Hope's idea.  
  
Late that night, Luke and Callista slept with Hope in between them.  
Or rather, Callista slept.  
The sound of crying was unmistakable. Luke hovered on the border of sleep and consciousness for a few seconds, then realized that the strange noise he had been hearing was his daughter who was calling her parents both from deep sleep.  
Callista rolled over to face him, eyes still closed from the exhaustion of having stayed up with Hope last night. "Mmm? What is it?" Her eyes fluttered open suddenly. "Is that Hope?"  
Luke chuckled. "Callie, maybe you should get back to sleep. You haven't gotten much in the last few days..."  
She propped herself up on her elbows, rubbing her eyelids to force herself to wake. "But--"  
He pushed gently back on the bed. "It's all right, I'll take this one. I want some bonding time with my little girl, anyway."  
She smiled, and kissed him on the lips, soft and warm and full of life. "I love you, Luke Skywalker," she whispered.  
"I love you too Callie..." He kissed her back and brushed the fallen locks from her eyes, watching her slowly surrender to sleep. "I love you..."  
Hope's cries had gotten louder. Her face had turned red from the effort, eyes squeezed shut as her tiny fists balled in the air. "Shhh... Daddy's here, little one... It's all right, you're all right, aren't you?" He slid one hand under her head and gently lifted her from the crib. Her crying eased, slowly, tentatively, giving way to a quiet whimper, as Luke pulled her close to him. "There now, you just wanted someone to hold you, didn't you?"  
He ran a finger over her head, marveling at the softness of her crown, the peach fuzz of dark blond hair that peeked from her head. She had his face--the chin dimple and the wide smile, but she also had Callista's nose and oval face. She would be beautiful, he thought to himself. Beautiful and precious.  
And loved.  
He kissed her again and breathed deep, taking in her sweet, newborn scent. "Someday, princess," he whispered, "someday I hope you will know just how much you were loved by your mother and me."  
Hope wiggled and gurgled restlessly in his arms. Luke sat forward, holding her in the palms of his hands. Words came to his mind, the words of an old song Aunt Beru used to sing to lull him to sleep. He hadn't thought of it for ages, but one part still rang clear in his mind:  
_ Through dying suns and midnights grim  
And treachery and faith gone dim  
Whatever dark the world may send  
Still lovers meet at journey's end.  
_ He hummed the tune quietly for a moment, then sang the phrase again. In a moment, Hope slept. He returned her to her position between himself and Callista.  
He looked at Callista's face, tired and scratched and frostbitten. He brushed back stray curls of her dark, malty hair, traced her cheek with a finger, and marvelled at how lucky he was. How else could he find someone so wonderful, and actually bring another wonderful person into the world with her?  
Callista smiled faintly as he touched her chin--she was a little ticklish there.  
Luke smiled too. "I love you, Callista," he whispered.  
Then he slept.  
  
Emna surveyed the war-torn battlefield, a slight wind blowing at her hair, her robe wrapped tightly around her body. Dawn was slowly approaching, the sun's rays just barely penetrating the black, starless sky.  
Emna was the only one left. After the battle, and seeing that Anya was dead, the remaining Nightsisters had retreated into the woods. They had no place to go, no place to hide. The Singing Mountain Clan and their neighboring clans caught the Nightsisters one by one and had them all hanged for their crimes.  
Leaving only Emna.  
She could barely make out the bloodied corpses of her fellow Sisters. The Singing Mountain Clan had given their own warriors a proper burial, but left the Nightsister bodies to freeze in the snow. The bodies were now frozen in place, like ice sculptures. Smoke still rose from where the blaster cannons had struck the ground, its stench still noticeable.  
Emna looked on, her heart sinking. They had failed. All the training, all the preparation, all the sacrifices...it was all for nothing. Gabriela and Anya had promised an easy victory for the Nightsisters, but they had been wrong.  
The Nightsisters had lost.  
"There is still hope," a voice said behind her. "The war is not over yet."  
Emna turned to see a woman draped in black standing next to her, her face hidden by a hood. "Who are you?" she asked, more curious than afraid.  
"A friend," said the figure. "I have been watching the Nightsisters for some time now. They had so much potential, but they are now no more. But the war is far from over."  
"What can we do?" Emna said. "Anya is dead, and I am the only Sister left."  
The figure turned to face her, and Emna could feel her smile. "Join the Order of Kerash. I have an entire army raised, thousands of warriors well-trained in the dark side and employed by Black Sun."  
The name surprised Emna. "_The_ Black Sun? she gasped.  
The figure nodded. "We have a plan, a plan that will succeed. Not only in bringing down the clans of Dathomir...but the entire New Republic."  
Excitement rushed through Emna's veins at the thought of destroying the New Republic. She quickly nodded. "Yes," she hissed. "I will join you."  
"Exactly what I was counting on." The figure pulled back the hood, revealing her face. Forgive me for my rudeness. We never were properly introduced."  
"My name is Emna," the Nightsister said. "And who are you?"  
The woman smiled.  
"Cray Mingla."  
  



End file.
